


Честный репортаж

by Diran, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: ББ-квест [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Gen, M/M, espionage thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: После битвы за Нью-Йорк Стив Роджерс решает все же продолжить нести миру мир в рядах Щ.И.Т.а, а не прятаться в пыли заброшенных спортзалов. Жизнь входит в подобие русла, в ней появляются светлые дни, и все идет своим чередом, пока однажды Стив не встречает Баки. Так ему кажется. Проблема в том, что похожий как две капли воды на Баки парень представляется Томасом Кейли – весьма известным фотографом, понятия не имеющим, про какого, к черту, Баки, спрашивает Стив. И на этот раз вряд ли Стив сможет найти ответы или утешение в работе, ведь над Щ.И.Т.ом сгущаются очень плотные тучи. Вернее, не над, а уже внутри.Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды Старбакса.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативные события КА:ЗС, в тексте используются строки из стихотворения Гумилева и авторские стихи, вдохновленные детским и безымянным интернет-фольклором.

**Глава 1**

Стив отхлебнул кофе, исподлобья наблюдая за тем, как Элизабет крутится между столиков, принимая заказы. Она всегда была милой. В современном мире это слово обросло липкими намеками на снисходительность, но Стив видел в нем лишь мягкость и искреннюю сердечность. Элизабет не растеряла их ни под градом обломков, которыми рассыпался Манхэттен – кафе, где она работала, банк, продуктовый… да и весь ее привычный мир, – ни под натиском журналистов, прознавших, что в то самое кафе захаживал Капитан Америка. Он заглянул снова и после вторжения. Хотел оставить побольше чаевых, а получил почти агрессивный отказ от них и бесплатный кофе, от которого пытался отвертеться, но не смог. Чаевые, впрочем, все равно оставил – припрятал под блюдцем. С тех пор Стив не отказывался от кофе, а Элизабет – Бет, как она просила ее называть, – от десятки, поняв, что проще с улыбкой согласиться, чем отказать друг другу. 

Стив смотрел тогда, как пытаются продолжать свою работу сотрудники кафе, несмотря на все еще висящую в воздухе пыль и на шум ремонтных бригад, как Бет привычным жестом поправляет блокнот в кармашке фартука и бесконечно протирает столы, чтобы гости могли почувствовать себя на маленьком островке чистоты посреди царящего в центре Нью-Йорка хаоса… Смотрел и понимал, что не имеет права и дальше сидеть сложа руки. Щ.И.Т. готов был содержать ценный кадр до следующего вторжения, и Стив не беспокоился за их финансовое благополучие. Долгое время он убеждал себя, что это их долг – он не просил себя выкапывать. Но вокруг него сновали люди, делающие этот мир живым. И у него уже не было права оставаться мертвым. Так что он согласился на предложение Фьюри.

Оно означало переезд в Вашингтон, поближе к Трискелиону. Стив на прощанье подарил Бет пару своих рисунков, а она рассказала, какой из магазинных фруктовых пирогов «быстрого приготовления» похож на тот, что он всегда заказывал. Прошло еще полгода, и Стив снова встретил Бет – уже в Вашингтоне. Она сменила бежевое платье на синее и стала заплетать тугую косу, но он все равно узнал ее манеру лавировать между столиками, когда шел мимо летней веранды ресторанчика «У Саймона». Она переехала: муж настоял, ему тяжело дался день атаки на Нью-Йорк, так и не смог оправиться, а Бет всегда была легка на подъем, да и детей в школу здесь устроить оказалось попроще, – Стив слушал ее щебетание и пил кофе, с неожиданной теплотой понимая, что радуется. Он думал, что отвык радоваться. Новый мир пробуждал в нем любопытство, иногда приятно удивлял, но оставлял на зубах металлический привкус двадцать первого века. Что до воспоминаний о старом… Стив старался даже не слушать ту музыку, не смотреть те фильмы. Потому что его ностальгия оборачивалась не улыбкой о былом, а мутной тоской. Не якорь стабильности, как это называли психологи Щ.И.Т.а, когда советовали в качестве отдыха слушать музыку на патефоне, а вонзившийся в нутро крюк, ворочающийся от попыток жить прошлым. Потому что прошлого – того, что действительно было важным, а не манеры воспроизведения музыки или ретро-танцев, – настоящего личного прошлого у Стива не осталось.

Было чертовски приятно узнать – понять, – что наконец, спустя несколько лет, стало оттаивать и внутри, там, где обитают простые человеческие привычки и сиюминутные желания. Стив не тешил себя надеждой на счастливую полноценную жизнь, но, возможно, у девяностолетнего старика все еще есть шанс начать жить хотя бы осознанно, а не бесцельно бежать вперед перекати-полем под дуновениями ветра.

За этим он приходил каждую пятницу сюда. Осведомлялся об успехах Тима в школе, Саманты – в спорте: девочка выбрала футбол и подавала большие надежды. Заказывал вишневый пирог и молча наблюдал за тем, как между столиками течет жизнь. 

Бет склонилась над очередным посетителем. За ее мягкой фигурой Стив видел только крупное мускулистое плечо, торчащее из-под ослепительной белизны футболки, и темный затылок с небрежным пучком. Приняв заказ, Бет распрямилась, спрятала блокнот и ушла на кухню, а парень провел ладонью по лицу, отводя выбившуюся прядь за ухо. Он глянул в стоящий перед ним ноутбук, поелозил пальцем по тачпаду и, задумчиво подперев подбородок кулаком, повернулся. Его взгляд был затуманен размышлениями и бесцельно скользил по залу, но Стив узнал эти глаза. 

Стиву стало жарко и холодно одновременно, он попросту не мог видеть то, что видел, но парень повернул голову еще немного, и теперь Стив видел его лицо целиком. Крупный яркий рот, ямочку на подбородке, которая проглядывала даже сквозь легкую щетину, и глаза. 

_– Серые или голубые? – на полном серьезе спрашивает Баки, таращась в зеркало. – Слышал тут, девчонки считают, что голубоглазые лучше в постели. Но кажется, я пропащий, как та серая мышь._  
_– Подойди к свету, – так же серьезно говорит Стив._  
_Баки деловито топает к окну, и Стив рассматривает его глаза не меньше пяти минут. Баки уже начинает переминаться с ноги на ногу, когда Стив отвечает:_  
_– Гридеперлевые._  
_– Что?_  
_– Глаза у тебя гридеперлевые. – Стив ободряюще хлопает Баки по плечу. – Значит, в постели ты полный гридеперл._  
_– Пошел ты в жопу, Роджерс! – возмущается Баки, скидывая ладонь Стива, и тот наконец позволяет себе согнуться в скручивающем живот приступе хохота._

__

Глаза Баки. Лицо Баки. Глубокая ямочка подбородка Баки опирается на костяшки Баки. Сведенные брови Баки складывают морщинки на лбу Баки.

Баки. Баки.

Баки.

Стив глубоко поперхнулся, не в состоянии сделать больше ни вдоха. Кашель раздирал гортань, выталкивая из нее попавший не туда кофе, а Стив даже прикрыть рот ладонью не мог. Он с громким звоном уронил чашку на стол, продолжая кашлять, но все пялился на такое знакомое лицо, неотвратимо осознавая, что Баки идет свободная футболка с треугольным вырезом и проклятый неопрятный пучок. Сомнений, которые должны были затмить собой все, не осталось. Вопреки всякому здравому смыслу, Стив был абсолютно уверен: за столиком у окна сидит Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Взгляд у того сфокусировался. Он отлепил подбородок от руки, обеспокоенно озираясь и всматриваясь в кашляющего Стива, словно искал, может ли кто помочь, а затем замер, щурясь. Следом его глаза округлились узнаванием, и он сел так ровно, словно шпалу проглотил.

Стив с трудом различал руки подбежавшей со стаканом Бет – слезы в глазах размыли окружающий мир.

– Стив, с вами все в порядке? – испуганный голос, пальцы коснулись плеча.

Стив наконец сжал зубы, надувая щеки и насильно сглатывая новый спазм. Наружу прорвалось лишь глухое кхеканье, и он смог кивнуть:

– Все в порядке, – прохрипел он, смаргивая слезы и вцепляясь взглядом в призрака – тот никуда не исчез. Только повернулся к ноутбуку, хотя все еще поглядывал на Стива украдкой. Стив глотнул воды, задавливая остатки кашля. – Мой заказ… принесите его за тот столик, пожалуйста.

Стив встал и, не глядя больше ни на Бет, ни на косящихся посетителей, рухнул на стул напротив Баки.

Тот поднял глаза над экраном, за которым пытался спрятаться, кажется, целиком – а при его мускулистой фигуре выходило плохо, – и широко улыбнулся.

– Привет!

– Привет, – ошалело ответил Стив. Хрипло. Жалко. Еще и весь красный небось, как рак. Пятнами.

– Я, конечно, узнал вас, – знакомый голос вспорол слух, и Стиву показалось, что у него из ушей должна потечь кровь – так оглушительно она в них застучала. Потому что следом парень добавил: – Меня зовут Томас Кейли, – и протянул руку. – Можно Том, вам наверное не до запоминаний фамилий. Я вообще не понимаю, почему...

– Баки?

– Что, простите? – переспросил тот, неловко улыбаясь и, кажется, собираясь убрать руку. Стив поспешил сжать ее своей. Обеими. Вцепился в замершую ладонь, крепко стискивая.

– Ты – Баки.

– Баки? Простите, вы обознались. Я Томас Кейли. 

Стив отпустил чужую руку, сцепляя собственные в замок, чтобы не тянуться ими через стол. Хотелось, но смущенный парень смотрел на Стива с незнакомым выражением глаз. Вернее, Стив видел такое, но у других – у тех людей, кого вдохновлял Капитан Америка, кто восхищался им, как героем, кто интересовался ожившей картинкой, – и никогда у Баки. 

– Капитан… простите, не уверен, что вам нравится такое обращение по жизни, но…

– Стив, – коротко представился он, продолжая неотрывно пялиться на... на Томаса. Тот от взгляда не прятался, первое смущение от интереса супергероя к его персоне сменилось любопытством, с которым он смотрел в ответ. Стив надеялся, что краснота успела сойти, но в горле все еще нестерпимо першило, и Стиву казалось, что он видит в уставившихся на него глазах собственные стиснутые зубы и напряженные скулы. 

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Том, опираясь на локти и нависая над столом. – Понимаю, вы подсели, потому что перепутали меня с кем-то, но раз уж вы здесь, могу я рассчитывать на беседу с самим Капи… с вами?

– Конечно, – пробормотал Стив. Бет очень вовремя принесла новую чашку. Стив отхлебнул половину одним глотком. 

– Часто здесь бываете?

– Каждую неделю. Если работа позволяет. 

– У этого кафе должны крутиться толпы фанатов! – Томас непонимающе огляделся.

Стив поправил зачесанные назад волосы и повел плечом, прикрытым джинсовкой с ярким принтом – люди не видят в том, кто носит символику современных рэп-групп, Капитана Америку. О чем он и сообщил Тому.

– Оказалось лучшей маскировкой, серьезно. Видимо, все ждут, что я буду носить бесформенные клетчатые рубашки и шерстяные брюки, которые теперь разве что на гаражной распродаже найдешь, обязательно с широким поясом где-то в районе пупка.

Том хмыкнул, и у Стива засосало под ложечкой. Ухмылка на одну сторону, острый вздернутый уголок губ и морщинки у глаз. 

– А ведь я так и ходил! – с жаром продолжил он. – И прическа с таким проборчиком. – Стив изобразил пальцами.

Том рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.

– Думаю, – совсем разошелся Стив, – можно еще бороду отрастить. Тогда меня даже в Щ.И.Т.е перестанут узнавать. Приду с утра на работу, а на проходной не пустят. Скажут: «Какой же вы Капитан Америка? Да вы просто бродяга какой-то!» – Стив заставил себя замолчать, прикрываясь маленьким глотком кофе. – Но по правде, к бороде я сам не готов. Не привык.

– Ну, борода не борода, а иногда можно себе позволить вольность, – Том провел большим пальцем по короткой щетине на челюсти. 

– Том, расскажите о себе. Кто вы? – выпалил Стив, снова вцепляясь взглядом в собеседника.

– Обо мне?

– Ну да, – поспешил смягчить Стив. – Я о себе вынужден много говорить, но вы сами сказали «беседа», я предпочел бы двусторонний диалог.

– Я журналист.

– Оу. То есть мне ждать завтра заголовков «Капитан Америка слушает рэп и собирается отрастить бороду. Под угрозой ли образ Тони Старка?»

– Боже, нет! – взмахнул руками Том. – Я не из этих. Я фоторепортер. – Том повернул к Стиву ноутбук, и тот увидел серию снимков, покадрово отслеживающих взмывающий в небо самолет. 

У Стива запиликал рабочий пейджер, и впервые с тех пор, как Стив стал официальным сотрудником Щ.И.Т.а, он захотел выбросить его в окно и не являться. 

– Дела особой важности? – тихо спросил Том.

– Даже у супергероев бывают нудные планерки, – отшутился Стив. – Возможно, сегодня меня ждет лишь одна из них. 

– Если вы захотите, мы можем встретиться еще, – глаза Тома светились предвкушением и, может, он и не был представителем желтой прессы, но своего упускать не собирался. – Я бы не отказался отснять пару кадров со Стивом Роджерсом. В не особо пафосной и официальной обстановке.

– С удовольствием! – ответил Стив раньше, чем мозг врубил сигнализацию, напоминающую о том, как Стив не любит камеры и как вся эта идея отвратительна. 

Том выкопал из рюкзака помятую визитку и протянул ее Стиву. 

– С удовольствием, – повторил Стив.

* * *

Наташа работала чертовски много. По сравнению с ней Стив чувствовал себя тунеядцем, но современный мир предлагал куда как больше работы миловидному шпиону, чем рукастому солдату. Виделись они редко, но Фьюри позаботился о том, чтобы каждый раз, когда она после очередной командировки появлялась в Вашингтоне, Стив встречался с ней. В тренировочном зале.

Фьюри очень любил разглагольствовать о том, как волшебные Мстители живут себе каждый в своей особой, видимо тоже волшебной, капсуле и так – раз – появляются оттуда в случае глобальной катастрофы уже чудом слаженной и сработавшейся командой.

На самом же деле Стив минимум раз в неделю тренировался с Клинтом, а с Наташей – по мере возможности. Фьюри отправлял ее в зал сразу после выслушивания отчета и присылал Стиву требовательные сообщения. 

Неудивительно, что почти каждый раз Стив находил ее спящей на скамье с подложенным под голову резиновым блином на тридцать пять фунтов. Спала она довольно чутко и ждала его уже с открытыми глазами. Приветствие, пара шуток, разминка, бесконтактный бой или проекционная симуляция пары десятков агрессивных пришельцев – по настроению. Так было обычно. Сегодня Стив только сунулся в дверь зала и гаркнул:

– Нат, идем!

– Куда? – возмущенно поинтересовалась та, нехотя отрывая голову от скамьи.

– Дело есть.

– Совсем уже охренели, – пробормотала она, оказываясь рядом. – Не успела приехать, опять работать.

– У тебя и так планировалась тренировка, считай, я тебе помогаю откосить.

– Пф-ф. Надрать тебе зад я могу не просыпаясь. А ты меня опять тащишь в какое-то «дело»…

Стив молча шагал, и Наташа, явно ожидавшая ответной подколки, нахмурилась.

– Что случилось-то?

– Я встретил Томаса Кейли, – ответил Стив, потому что как еще описать происходящее, он не знал.

Он ткнул пальцем в монитор, на котором была открыта страничка Кейли на Фейсбуке. Щелкнул на фото профиля: на нем Том примеривался с камерой к чему-то за пределами кадра, его тронутые полуулыбкой губы были сомкнуты, глаза прищурены, но открытое и довольное жизнью лицо светилось радостью.

– Милый молодой человек, – резюмировала Наташа. – И?

Стив вздохнул и переключился на другую вкладку – уже не Интернет, а внутренняя сеть Щ.И.Т.а, архив о Капитане Америке. Групповое фото со всеми Коммандос.

– Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – Стив показал на Баки. Затем расположил окна так, чтобы Наташа могла сравнить. Ее бровь изогнулась, рот приоткрылся, но через пару минут она уже взяла клавиатуру в свои руки. Теперь перед Стивом красовался парень со световым мечом из Звездных Войн. Вернее, актер, сыгравший его, – он смеялся, стоя рядом со съемочной группой.

– Смотри, он тоже похож. И это значит… что сегодня ты встретился с джедаем! Скажу тебе по секрету, – перешла она на шепот, – я давно подозреваю Фьюри в том, что на самом деле он...

– Это все ни капли не смешно, – холодно отрезал Стив.

– А я не то чтобы смеюсь. – Она снова постучала по клавишам, открывая два снимка похожих друг на друга бородатых мужиков. – Это Хавьер Бардем, а это Джеффри Дин Морган. Я не издеваюсь, просто посмотри на них. Форма подбородка, бровей, нос, уши. Схожесть не стопроцентная, да, но это два американских актера, живущих в одно время. А у генетической лотереи в твоем случае было лет пятьдесят на то, чтобы выкинуть второй выигрышный билет.

– Я видел его, – покачал головой Стив. – Говорил с ним. Я знаю эти глаза. Этот голос, такое не спутать.

– Стив, последний раз ты слышал его в сорок четвертом? В сорок пятом?

– Есть вещи, которые не забываются. 

Стив многое помнил так четко, что казалось – до сих пор звенит в ушах. Всегда тихое, едва разлепленными губами – Баки знает, что на другом конце света услышат, – «Стив». «Сопляк». Баки редко повышал голос, но если уж это случалось, он заставлял вибрировать внутренности своим ревом. «Я без тебя не уйду». И его последнее, оглушительное «Стив», мгновенно потонувшее в снегах и стылом воздухе горной расщелины. Ладоням стало холодно: покрытый изморозью металл ощущался даже сквозь перчатки костюма. Или шел изнутри – оттуда, где разверзлась голодная ледяная пустота, и чем быстрее летел в пропасть Баки, тем больше становилась она.

– Но ты ведь понимаешь, что это невозможно?

Стив моргнул.

– Да. 

– И чего же ты хочешь?

– Чтобы ты узнала все о Томасе Кейли.

* * *

В Вашингтон пришел вечер. Он снимал с людей очки, расслаблял их галстуки и превращал в утомленный поток, битком забивающий все дороги. Над Николасом Фьюри вечер власти не имел – его работа заканчиваться не собиралась. Многое он делегировал Марии: с каждым годом она справлялась все лучше и охотно принимала на плечи каждый новый груз. Пожалуй, она даже была бы готова заменить его на посту, но Фьюри не расценивал это как шанс уйти в отставку. Не так уж много смысла прицельно растить себе смену. Эффективнее растить напарников. Хотя бы потому, что в четырех руках помещается в два раза больше оружия, чем в двух.

Поэтому солнечный свет в кабинете сменился электрическим, а Ник продолжал свою переписку с генералом Россом, принимавшую все более мрачный тон – они ходили кругами с момента похищения президента Элиса и поистине магического появления Старка на танкере похитителя. В свое время официальные силовые структуры США все свои силы бросили на то, чтобы не подпустить Щ.И.Т. к администрации президента, а теперь бесились из-за своего прокола с его охраной. В словах Росса сквозила обида, что Щ.И.Т. не решился нарушить договоренностей, не прилетел на волшебном вертолете спасти президента. Так бы он хоть в СМИ мог наплести, будто это были спецназ или армия. А легион летающих отражений эго Тони Старка под коврик не заметешь. Но открыто сказать такое генерал не мог, поэтому бесился, орал – Ник прямо ощущал в каждой букве, как тяжело дается Россу не включать капслок, – и пытался обвинить Фьюри в нарушении договора, ведь Старк – Мститель, а значит, без руководства Щ.И.Т.а дело не обошлось. Так и кружили, пытаясь потопить друг друга и отлично держась на плаву в этой сцепке. Алекс пытался биться на уровнях выше, но Ник точно знал – пробьет Росса, и этой бреши в обороне будет достаточно.

Между двумя сообщениями Росса в почту упало еще одно. Мармуто Дэйн?.. Фьюри прекрасно помнил имена и лица всех членов Щ.И.Т.а, с кем знакомился лично, и он помнил щуплого программиста. И, конечно, помнил, над чем тот работал. Но личное письмо не прямому начальству и даже не Хилл, а сразу ему?

«Добрый вечер, сэр!

Пишу лично, потому что не имею права передавать такие слова через третьих лиц. Хочу, чтобы вы сами узнали, как я вам благодарен за то, что Щ.И.Т. смог организовать моей дочери прием у Стивена Стрэнджа. Попасть к нейрохирургу такого уровня для нас с женой было непосильной задачей, но благодаря вашему вмешательству моя дочь будет жить.

Не знаю, чем заслужил подобное – Патрик Геллерт, с которым мы работаем в паре, достоин куда как больше вашего внимания. Его вклад в работу намного серьезней моего, а значит и награжден он должен быть по заслугам.

Боюсь, что выгляжу попрошайкой или лезу не в свое дело, но Щ.И.Т. научил меня бороться за справедливость.

Еще раз спасибо, искренне Ваш, Мармуто Дэйн».

Ник потер нос и потянулся за телефоном. Он совершенно точно знал три вещи.

У Мармуто Дэйна была дочь, но не было жены. 

Мармуто и Патрик слишком давно конкурировали, и работа в паре при их преданности организации оказалась невероятно плодотворной, но друг друга они недолюбливали с прежней силой.

И Ник понятия не имел, кто такой этот чертов Стивен Стрэндж.

* * *

– Томас! – Стив махнул рукой. – Привет. Томас. Том. Можем мы вообще как-то…

– Попроще? – фыркнул Том, поправляя ремень на плече и пожимая Стиву руку. – Да без проблем. Пойдем. – Сегодня на его затылке болтался гладкий хвост, а поверх футболки – огромная рубашка. Размера на три больше, чем надо, не иначе. Ее, расстегнутую, трепал ветер, и мешали тому лишь перетянувшие грудь ремни. Несколько сумок вместо рюкзака и, судя по весу, щедро набитых. 

Стив старался не отставать. Том вел его все глубже в парк, пока очередная арка не стала сказочным порталом: людей вокруг стало меньше, а зелени – больше. Том замедлился, утыкаясь в экран фотоаппарата. Он фотографировал кусты, просматривал фотографии, щелкал кнопками, снова фотографировал, приноравливаясь, а Стив пользовался моментом и вглядывался в его лицо, стараясь найти отличия. Хоть парочку. Может, скулы все же шире или уши меньше? Но Том поджимал задумчиво губы, и Стив видел лишь прекрасно знакомую розовую решительную линию, которая обещала фотоаппарату, что победителем в их схватке непременно выйдет Баки. То есть Том. То и дело сдувающий непослушную прядку, падающую на нос, Том.

Разве что зуб: Том прикусил губу передними зубами, ровными и целыми. А у Баки на левом был скол, обзавелся летом сорок четвертого. 

Стив почувствовал, как нога опускается на что-то упругое и мягкое, и услышал истошный визг. Он успел отдернуть ногу, прежде чем перенести на нее свой вес, но равновесие потерял и рухнул рядом со все еще повизгивающим комком шерсти. Тот, оказавшись собакой, уже забыл о происшествии, сменил визг на задорный лай и теперь скакал вокруг, пытаясь залезть Стиву на голову. Стив приподнялся, отряхивая ладони, и посмотрел на Тома. Тот стоял рядом, вскинув бровь.

– О судьбах Америки замечтался?

Стив стиснул зубы. Он сам попросил Тома быть проще. И тот сразу стал простым и беззлобно колким. Словно свой. Словно Баки. Может, стоило оставить дистанцию? Теперь было поздно. Том ухмыльнулся и качнул рукой с фотоаппаратом:

– Приобними терьерчика, что ли, будет потом внукам рассказывать, как низверг Капитана Америку, с фотодоказательством.

К ним уже несся хозяин «терьерчика», и Стив поспешил поднять руки – мол все в порядке. Пес воспринял это как сигнал и поставил лапы Стиву на грудь, утыкаясь влажным носом в щеку и принимаясь вылизывать ее с шершавостью и интенсивностью шлифовальной машинки. Том засмеялся, и Стив снова не смог оторвать взгляда от вскинутого вверх подбородка и дрожащих ресниц.

Миссия «Найти отличия» – провалена.

Миссия «Не пялиться» – провалена.

Миссия «Не думать о Баки» – про… впрочем, здесь было глупо на что-то рассчитывать. Этого Стив не умел никогда.

– Ладно, вставай, – Том протянул руку и сжал плечо Стива, вытягивая того наверх. Сильная, жесткая и странная хватка, но только Стив открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, как до них все же добрался вспотевший лысый мужчина.

Том, как раз успевший закрыть собой Стива, приводившего в порядок сбившуюся куртку, наскоро отболтался от хозяина собаки и потащил Стива дальше.

– Постарайся больше не падать. Фотографий тебя в пыли и с ссадинами хватает, я рассчитывал отснять более эксклюзивный контент.

– Есть, сэр, – фыркнул Стив, стряхивая прилипшие к куртке веточки. 

– И смотри себе под ноги, – Том сделал акцент на окончании фразы, и она уже не звучала шуткой, как прежние. Он знал, куда смотрел Стив до того, как споткнуться.

Стив разглядывал траву, пробивающуюся сквозь стыки плит. Лишь изредка он поглядывал на левую руку Тома. Что-то в движении ее пальцев казалось Стиву странным. И на тыльной стороне возле большого пальца кожа была гладкой. Без знакомого коричневого бугорка родинки. 

– Пришли, можно здесь, – Том махнул на скамью под сиренью, раскинувшей во все стороны тяжелые лапы цветов.

Стив послушно сел. Том сделал несколько кадров и опустил руки, с прищуром вглядываясь в Стива.

– В нашем веке не обязательно сидеть на одном месте не двигаясь, чтобы снимок вышел приличным. 

– Да. – Стив оперся локтями на колени, сцепляя пальцы и смотря на Тома исподлобья. – Это здорово. Жаль, что шутки все так и застряли в двадцатом, новых нет.

Том сначала щелкнул, затем уже ответил:

– Извини. Вокруг тебя, наверное, полно таких шутников.

– Это уж точно.

– Просто… расслабься. Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь.

– Давно ты в Вашингтоне? – сразу же поинтересовался Стив.

– Скоро будет год. Какая музыка тебе нравится? – Том подошел, расправил воротник Стивовой рубашки, разгладил замявшийся погон.

– Итальянское «ретро» – из того, что для меня все равно в новинку. Аэросмит.

– Неплохой разброс, – фыркнул Том. Его руки жили отдельной от него жизнью. Он отвечал, приподнимал брови, а пальцы тем временем сжимали фотоаппарат для снимка и возвращались, чтобы легко коснуться волос Стива, перекладывая их иначе. Стив снова замер, застыл изваянием от внезапной близости, и Том щелкнул пальцами – неожиданно и резко, прямо под носом, – Стив встрепенулся от неожиданности и тут же услышал совсем другой щелчок – фотоаппаратного затвора. 

Том вернул руку под объектив и, освободив правую, шутливо отдал двумя пальцами честь. Выстрел вышел что надо.

Снимок. Конечно, снимок.

Стив облизнул сохнущие губы. Настала его очередь задать вопрос.

– Твоя рука…

– Что с ней?

Стиву стоило бы прикусить язык, но вместо этого он откинулся на скамью и изобразил язвительную гримасу, словно мстя за шутки Тома:

– Суставы скрипят, а мне казалось из нас двоих старик – я.

Вышло мерзко, но Стив смотрел на Тома с вызовом, уже не собираясь отступать. 

– Это протез, – ответил тот спокойно. Стив приоткрыл рот, подбирая растерянные слова. За свое замешательство он расплатился наверняка удивительно идиотским лицом на фотографии.

– Серьезно? Я никогда не видел таких технологий.

– Искусственная кожа, пилотный проект. Мало у кого приживается, мне повезло. 

– Вау, – выдохнул Стив. Ладони не отличались ни по цвету, ни по фактуре. Вены, волоски… фантастическое сходство. 

Том отвел ладонь в сторону, заставляя таращащегося Стива последовать за ней взглядом. Только описав глазами здоровенную восьмерку, Стив понял, что над ним издеваются.

– Прости, – пробормотал он. – О таких вещах не любят говорить.

– Я раньше тоже не любил, но потом привык. Иногда сам забываю, что вместо костей там металл.

– Авария?

Том отвернулся, поставил ступню на бордюр, толкнул его, словно пробуя на прочность, и, выдохнув, опустил руку с фотоаппаратом на колено.

– Да. Но я очень плохо все помню. Меня знатно тогда приложило. 

– Это была зима, – Стив слышал колючую сухость на языке и в своих словах.

– Да, – настороженно ответил Том, кажется, даже напрягшейся рукой интуитивно прикрываясь от подавшегося вперед Стива. Тот заставил себя замереть, затем расслабить плечи и ответил с глубоко искренней грустью:

– Самые страшные аварии всегда зимой. Скользко. Видимость плохая. – Стиву бы заткнуться, но он продолжал ронять слова. Не разговора ради, а потому что не мог затолкать их, подкатившие к горлу, назад. – А скорости все такие же бешеные.

Стив поднял голову, и их взгляды встретились.

– Твоя очередь, – Стив попытался вернуть разговор в прежнее русло, и глядящий сквозь глаза в самую душу Том спросил:

– Кто такой Баки?

«Мой друг», – собирался ответить Стив. И добавить «бывший» – прозвучало бы пошло и стало бы откровенным враньем. Как может быть «бывшим» тот, кто улыбается в твоем сердце каждой весне вместо тебя, потому что у тебя сил нет, потому что тебе капель напоминает о том, что ты проснулся в новом мире один, и этот мир для тебя так и не становится цветным после зимы. Бесконечной, растянувшейся в жизнь зимы. «Мертвый» – так и не стало тем словом, которое Стив легко мог сказать вслух, даже спустя годы. «Лучший». «Ушедший». «Близкий». «Оставшийся в прошлой жизни».

– Баки воевал со мной, – ответил Стив, глядя на горизонт. Он услышал щелчок камеры и повернулся, не зная, возмутиться или принять как есть. Оборвать этот разговор или…

Том смотрел на него будто загипнотизированный, так и не изменив позы. Его пальцы, лежащие на кнопке спуска камеры не вязались с лицом, напряженным до вздувшейся на виске жилки. Он резко распрямился, наскоро пакуя фотоаппарат в кофр.

– Мне нужно идти.

* * *

Мурена – Центру: Опубликованы фотографии Капитана Америки. Вне сомнений – они встретились и общались. Это может стать проблемой?

Центр – Мурене: Что думает Каракурт?

Мурена – Центру: Сеанса связи еще не было.

Центр – Мурене: А каков резонанс?

Мурена – Центру: О Кейли написали в главном паблике Мстителей. На его странице в Фейсбуке прибавилось двадцать тысяч подписчиков за последние сутки. «Дейли Бьюгл» уже печатает тираж со статьей о «мечтательном человеке, спрятанном под синим шлемом, которого смог разглядеть Томас Кейли». 

Центр – Мурене: Нам это только на руку. Продолжайте наблюдение.


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2**

– Ты сходишь с ума.

– Что? – переспросил Стив, отрываясь от экрана смартфона, на котором Том получал награду за лучший снимок две тысячи тринадцатого года. Снимок и правда впечатлял – Стив не любил фотографии с мест трагедий, но этот не был бездушным заревом пожара над заводом или теми раздирающими душу снимками обожженных тел, когда в голове возникает только один вопрос: «Какого хрена ты фотоаппаратом размахиваешь, а не оказываешь первую помощь?». Здесь все смотрелось иначе. В опущенном забрале защитного щитка спасателя отражались последние всполохи огня на дочерна обугленных руинах. Отражения людей и неба мешались с грязью на самом щитке, и пятна копоти казались черными тучами, нависшими над заводом. Рыхлыми и осязаемыми. И сквозь них, сквозь застывший кадр внутри кадра, просвечивали полные рабочей собранности глаза. В том репортаже хватало и обыкновенных снимков, запечатлевших сам пожар, кареты скорой помощи, вертолеты пожарных, но этот больше походил на срежессированное произведение искусства, чем на случайное фото. Впрочем, если Стив правильно разобрался в современной фотографии, авторы именно таких кадров и награждались. Том принимал награду с улыбкой и без неловкой скромности. Он знал себе цену. Том казался просто парнем с соседней улицы: обедал в простом кафе и не хвастал своими наградами. Даже видео на своей страничке не разместил, пришлось искать по отметкам. Но саму награду принимал как должное.

– Рехнулся, – повысила голос Наташа, заставляя Стива, вновь уткнувшегося в экран, все же поднять голову. 

Стив показательно выключил телефон, спрятал его в карман и поднял руки.

– Ты даже не поздоровался нормально, – пожурила она его, сокрушенно сжимая руль. 

Подкатившая к парку Наташа прервала Стивов обед, заставив доедать хот-дог и досматривать видео уже в машине. Теперь они ехали в сторону Трискелиона, и Стив и правда только буркнул невнятное «првт», когда садился, не отлепившись от экрана ни на секунду. Он извинительно улыбнулся.

– Ты что-нибудь узнала?

Наташа закатила глаза.

– Узнала. Но это в последний раз, Стив. Я не шпионская Википедия.

– Да, ты скорее Гугл. 

– Я к тому, что… я же не бегу к тебе, когда у меня течет на кухне кран. Или когда мне надо дров наколоть для барбекю.

Стив подпер ладонью подбородок.

– Барбекю?

– Когда-нибудь я состарюсь, выйду на пенсию, а ты будешь колоть дрова для барбекю и моей сауны. Буду лежать в шезлонге и смотреть, как ты отрабатываешь все свои долги.

– Все так плохо? – вздохнул Стив. Наташа, что бы она ни болтала, любила информацию. Любила ее добывать, складывать паззлы из разрозненных кусочков, любила делиться результатами. И то, что сейчас она заговаривала зубы, могло значить только одно.

– Томас Кейли – парень из Миннесоты. Родителей в живых уже нет, других семейных связей тоже. Школа, художественный колледж, но оценки по части живописи были так себе. Ушел в фотографы. Работал в разных изданиях, продавал фотографии на стоках. Известность начал приобретать где-то год назад, тогда же и переехал в Вашингтон. Очень популярен сейчас. Особенно после публикации твоего томного лица в окружении сирени.

Стив поджал губы, качая головой.

– Стив, тебе придется смириться с этим. Свидетельство о рождении, диплом в колледже – все на месте. Даже телефон научного руководителя нашла. Я пробила по каналам Щ.И.Т.а... На законопослушных граждан информации мало, но все косвенное, что нашлось – только подтверждает. Томас родился в Миннесоте и фамилия его Кейли. И мой тебе совет – смирись и забудь об этом парне. 

За окнам мелькали дома, размазываясь в бесконечную карусель. Такой же каруселью в голове метались мысли, словно кто-то взбивал крупным венчиком мозги. 

– Соберись, – добавила Наташа, въезжая на подземную парковку. – Фьюри нас не для тренировки вызвал.

* * *

Наташа оказалась чертовски права. Острый нос катера взрезал темную гладь воды, выпуская наружу кипящую пену. До точки высадки осталось всего несколько минут, и Стив отдавал последние приказы бойцам У.Д.А.Р.а, водя пальцем по схеме здания.

– Входим через систему труб. Высадка под зданием. Выходные люки здесь – я, здесь – Рамлоу и здесь – Романофф. Роллинс, выводишь остальных через аварийные ворота, и зачищаете оба коридора, нам нужен отход. – Стив оторвал глаза от карты.

– Есть, – парни не отдавали честь и стояли вразнобой, но отвечали хором и слушались беспрекословно. Рядом с ними даже Наташа притихала и превращалась в солдата. Стив подтверждающе кивнул и снова окинул взглядом схему, запоминая расположение окон и пожарных лестниц. 

Мстители работали бы иначе. Придерживаясь лишь общего плана. Непредсказуемей, резче. Как и Коммандос. 

_– Зачем ты поперся на крышу? Тебя могли заметить с вышки. Ты бы выдал нас. Ты должен слушаться. Это вопрос нашей безопасности._  
_– Тебе звезды с полосками ударили в голову, Стиви, – расслабленно отвечает Баки, но его руки, вставляющие в винтовку синий энергоблок, добытый на базе Гидры взамен разрядившегося, напряжены, а жесты уверены. – Вопрос вашей безопасности – моя меткость. И хорошая точка обзора._  
_– Значит, дело в обзоре, а не в вашем идиотском соревновании с Джимом?_  
_– Конечно в обзоре. Твой корячащийся в кустах зад я видел отлично._  
_Стив роняет голову. В конце концов, Баки спас его зад от засады. Так что имеет право на шуточки о нем, как никогда._

_– За тобой идут многие, – говорит Баки потом спьяну. – Разные. Но в основном дурные, как ты. А если поначалу нормальными были, ты все равно плохо влияешь. – Он размазывает виски ладонью по губам и заставляет Стива распробовать горький вкус._

Стив вздохнул и закинул за спину щит.

* * *

Отскочив от стены, щит врезался в обернувшегося террориста в черной маске, оглушая его и возвращаясь в руку. Стив нырнул за угол. Он привлек внимание – кто-то едва слышно подкрадывался, привлеченный звуком упавшего тела. Бесшумно для человеческого уха, но Стив, напрягшись, мог различить стелющуюся по полу вибрацию шагов.

Еще минус один. 

Стив выбил сапогом из обмякшей руки рацию и до хруста наступил на нее. С разворота устранив последнего охранника в секторе, он двинулся дальше. С этажа ниже не доносилось ни звука, но открывшийся лифт явил Стиву четыре тела и даже не запыхавшегося Рамлоу. 

«Все по плану, – изобразил Стив жестами. – Идем дальше». 

Короткий кивок – и Рамлоу направился к южной запасной лестнице. Стив же нырнул в лифт и нажал кнопку четвертого этажа. Двери отворились прямо перед двумя охранниками. Наглые – даже лиц не прятали. 

– Какого черта? – процедил один из них, придерживая собирающуюся закрыться створку двери, и шагнул внутрь. Второй – посообразительней – ухватился за рацию, но его это не спасло. Стив приземлился, прыжком вдавливая любопытного в пол. Колени больно встретились с металлическими полозьями лифта, но Стив сумел двинуть одним в лицо придавленному. Удар локтем сверху – и тело обмякло, а сделавший свою работу щит – второй охранник лежал навзничь, выронив тихо шипящую рацию, – снова лег в руку.

Стив подхватил рацию.

– Като, вызывал? Като, что у вас там? – затрещала та в руках.

– Порядок, – потише и погрубее буркнул Стив.

– Держите пушки наготове. К нам влезли, связи с первым этажом нет.

Стив отвел рацию от губ подальше, искажая свой голос сильнее:

– Принял.

Заметили. Времени оставалось в обрез. Наушник уже пиликнул сообщением от Роллинса – у них готово. Рамлоу тоже отчитался. Сам Стив замер у распределительного щитка. Осталось вырубить электричество – и операция перейдет в следующую фазу. 

– Наташа, доложи статус.

Наушник молчал. Стив дал ей еще пятнадцать секунд, пока сам вскрывал шкафчик и примеривался к предохранителям.

– Статус, Наташа! – повторил он резче.

* * *

Работали дилетанты. Заложников согнали на фуд-корт и патрулировали только лестницы и лифты вокруг, откровенно забив на охрану восточной стороны.

Ну, не считать же за охрану троих лохов, плохо знающих, как держаться за пушки, и не могущих противопоставить ничего гарроте. Наташа переступила через тела, прижалась к стене, полностью скрываясь в тени, и достала пистолет.

Раздевалка встретила ее тишиной и въевшейся в розоватую краску стен влажной духотой. Вяло крутился потолочный вентилятор, перемешивая застоявшийся воздух без особого толка. У входа натоптано – рельефные крупные сапоги разнесли влагу от душей. Они были здесь. Но интересовавший Наташу шкафчик семьдесят шесть выглядел нетронутым.

Она потянула за ручку, но дверца не поддалась. Неплохо. Замок типа «примитивная задвижка спортзала» вскрывался с одного удара или ленивого шевеления ножом, но Наташа все же вытащила отмычку – так было тише и без следов, всего один щелчок. 

Из темноты шкафчика на Наташу смотрели два огромных перепуганных глаза из-под спутанных темных волос. Отчетливо пахло едким потом. Он вымочил до серости мятую белую рубашку и продолжал течь по перенапряженному лицу. Губы мужчины дернулись, но Наташа поднесла палец к своим, и тот зажал рот ладонью, не позволяя себе даже вздохнуть. Наташа слегка повернула плечо и показала пальцем на нашивку с орлом. Мужчина сглотнул и посмотрел на нее так, будто этого вдруг стало недостаточно.

– Меня прислал Фьюри, – на грани слышимости сказала она, протягивая руку. Он смог сам укомплектоваться в шкафчик, но вряд ли смог бы оттуда вылезти, не уронив весь стенд. 

– Мармуто, – она старалась шептать ровно и нежно, раз уж стресс отшиб парню мозги. – Дадите мне телефон Стрэнджа? – Фьюри сказал, что этот пароль должен сработать. И, к удивлению Наташи, он сработал. Ладонь отлипла от рта – на ней виднелись следы зубов – и Мармуто ухватился за Наташино запястье, позволяя вытащить себя из тесноты шкафчика. 

Он пошатнулся, вцепляясь в ее плечи и борясь с неслушающимися затекшими ногами – отход по лестнице отменялся, Мармуто еле стоял. Наташа дала ему сделать несколько крупных беззвучных рыбьих вдохов и потащила к окну.

– Что с чипом? – поинтересовалась она, доставая из поясного подсумка веревку и карабин.

– По инструкции, – нервно сглотнул Мармуто.

– Вы смелый человек, – ободряюще прошептала она ему на ухо, обвивая веревку вокруг его пояса и пристегивая к своему. – Теперь держитесь. И не орите, если отпущу. У меня все под контролем.

Она поставила ногу на подоконник, и тут в наушнике раздался голос Стива.

– Наташа, доложи статус!

Наташа коротко глянула на часы. Торопыжка. Еще полминуты в ее распоряжении. Она поставила на подоконник вторую ногу, втаскивая и Мармуто – тощий, но долговязый. Лучше бы наоборот, с весом она бы справилась, с преобладающим ростом сложнее. Дольше. Наконец поймав баланс на откосе, она приложила к стене брюшко электронного Крестовика. Почуяв твердую прямую поверхность, тот расправил лапки, ровный крест на его спине загорелся зелеными диодами, и он уверенно пополз вверх, протягивая за собой стальную нить паутины. Десять. Девять. Давай уже, здесь невысоко. Семь.

– Статус, Наташа! – Стив начинал злиться. Наташа молча провожала паучка взглядом. Он уже скрылся за краем крыши, но она продолжала всматриваться. Когда его крестик снова показался на краю и мигнул оранжевым – закрепился – Наташа обняла Мармуто за грудь, перехватила свободной рукой пистолет удобнее и ударила по кнопке на поясе. 

Бетон стены скреб по кевлару костюма, и кожа под ним горела, но запаса прочности должно было хватить. Наташа поморщилась, стараясь удержать Мармуто от контакта со стеной, поворачиваясь к ней спиной. Четыре. Три. Два. Один.

Она отстегнула один из карабинов, отпуская Мармуто на метр вниз и оставляя его висеть там, а сама перекатилась через край крыши. Крестовик мигнул красным пять раз, значит пятеро. Она распласталась, сливаясь с крышей и вглядываясь в поверхность. Да, так и есть. Курят и болтают – думают, их ждет опасность только от шумных вертолетов. Но все-таки пятеро. Это займет время.

– Доложить статус, Романофф, – еще грубее рыкнуло в ухе.

Наташа поджала губы, но поднесла к ним микрофон.

– У меня заминка. На втором чисто, начинайте без меня.

– На втором чисто, – повторил Стив в эфир сквозь зубы. «Что ты делала на втором?» – отчетливо расслышала Наташа. Но вслух Стив заговорил о другом: – Меняем план. Рамлоу – север. Роллинс, бери двоих – у вас полторы минуты, чтобы добраться до третьего, затем я отключу электричество. Заложников выводить будем через второй. До перезагрузки систем у нас будет десять минут. 

– Принято. Принято. Принято, – на несколько голосов затараторил наушник.

– Начинаю обратный отсчет. Пять. Четыре.

Наташа выстрелила. Левый боец упал на землю, заставляя товарищей похватать висящие без дела пушки и пригнуться, озираясь. Еще один выстрел – минус один, но ее обнаружат. Она перекатилась, наматывая на себя веревку и подтягивая Мармуто к самому краю. Тот вцепился в гребень крыши пальцами, и Наташа ослабила веревку, откатываясь еще дальше. Снова выстрел. Осечка, но рык раненого отвлек оставшихся. Втащить Мармуто – две секунды. Еще секунда – отцепиться от связки. На четвертую Наташа колесом выкатилась из-за трубы с другой стороны, добивая матерящегося патрульного и вызывая огонь на себя, вынуждая спускать очереди в скрывшую ее телеантенну.

Из здания раздавались выстрелы. Мальчишки работали. Охрана крыши тоже это слышала и разнервничалась вконец, принимаясь мазать напропалую. Две секунды. Еще две. И минута на последнего, у которого со страху проснулся мозг, загнавший его за вентиляционный отвод. Шокер, самый мощный разряд. Должен же он был сегодня поработать тоже. Наташа отряхнула руки и вернулась к Мармуто.

Мужчину колотила дрожь. Он обхватил плечи руками, стараясь унять ее. 

Наташа нажала на кнопку браслета. Та ответила кодом синего огонька. Фьюри сообщение получил. Выдохнув, она села напротив Мармуто.

– Вы одна? – поинтересовался он, храбрясь.

– Нет, коллеги заняты остальными.

– Им не помешала бы ваша помощь. Всегда восхищался работой полевых агентов.

– О, у них есть кое-кто покруче, – усмехнулась Наташа.

Она даже не успела расслышать свист пули, только увидела мгновенно остекленевшие глаза и расползающееся пятно крови напротив сердца. Наташа обернулась – стреляли не отсюда. И не с соседней крыши даже, а черт знает откуда. Взгляд зацепился за рекламный билборд. Достаточная высота. Снайпер. Она сидела, не двигаясь, – знала, что бесполезно. Если бы ее хотели убить, то трупов было бы уже два.

Твою мать. Наташа повернулась к Мармуто и, дернув плечом, закрыла ему глаза. Только что сведенные тревогой морщины стали вялыми и податливыми, распрямляясь под пальцами. Расслабляясь. Наташа ухватила его за ставшие мягкими бока – кровь вышла из тела еще несколькими толчками, пачкая рубашку и Наташины пальцы, – и уложила тело на плоскость крыши.

– Прости, парень, – пробормотала она, не оборачиваясь на тихие и уверенные шаги за спиной.

– Какого черта? – раскатилось над головой. Системы здания перезагрузились: замигали и разгорелись световые бордюры крыши, подсвечивая ее и Мармуто. – Какого?.. – запнулся Стив.

– Вы вывели заложников? – коротко поинтересовалась Наташа.

– Да, но ты не имела права отходить от плана. 

– У меня приказ от вышестоящего начальства, – вяло отозвалась Наташа, кладя руку на рубашку. Будет проще, если она ее расстегнет. – И вы всех спасли.

– Не всех.

– Ну это мой прокол. – Наташа сорвала первую пуговицу.

– Если бы я знал и учел в плане…

– Отвернись.

– Что?

– Отвернись. Так будет лучше. – Стив отвел глаза, но не слышать, как нож с хлюпаньем разрезает кожу, он не мог. Наташа надавила на ребро отодвигая его, расширяя разрез, и вскрыла желудок. В нос ударил кислый желчный запах, но среди вязкой слизи действительно лежала герметичная капсула. Наташа вытерла ее об рубашку и глянула на свет. Кислота не попала внутрь, чип сух. Задание выполнено. Уже не ее и не так, но это не имело значения. Не должно было.

Под пудовым взором Капитана Америки все наливалось десятком новых значений. Он усложнял. В десятки раз и на пустом месте – постоянно усложнял. 

Он не произнес больше ни слова, пока Наташа, спрятавшая капсулу к себе, складывала остатки желудка на его место и сводила вместе лоскуты кожи, пока застегивала пуговицы, размазывая по их дешевому пластику комки быстро сохнущей крови.

Задание выполнено. Не только ее, а все цели взяты. Но это не приносило радости. Будто кто-то забыл добавить в происходящее смысла. И этот кто-то не будет так милосерден, чтобы вдруг присыпать им сверху сейчас. Вместо этого он будет нависать немым сострадальческим, и оттого обвиняющим, стокилограммовым укором.

Смысла не бывает без сложности? Наташа поднялась и прошла в центр крыши. Туда, куда уже выпускал свои стальные лапы стелс-аппарат. Тихоходный «Дельта V», с подачи Наташи окрещенный в Птицееда. В его брюшке помещалось не больше трех человек. Пилот готовился к экстренной погрузке, садясь с уже откинутыми сидениями. Наташа посмотрела за тем, как Стив укладывает на них тело Мармуто, и с тем же бесстрастным лицом впихнулась на оставшееся место сама.

– Встретимся в Трискелионе, – разорвал тишину Стив. 

– Встретимся, – откликнулась Наташа, набрасывая на тело чехол от сидения и стекая на пол.

* * *

– Вы всем лжете или только мне? – Стив направился к Фьюри, стоило борту катера коснуться причала. Не останавливаясь ни на одном посту и отмахиваясь от вскакивающих с места рецепционисток, в кабинете директора он оказался быстрее, чем Рамлоу с Роллинсом успели закончить разгрузку оружия.

Фьюри даже обернулся не сразу. Знал. Ждал. Ни капли не удивившись, быстро отчеканил:

– У агента Романофф было другое задание. 

– О чем вы не сочли нужным рассказать.

– Я не обязан ничего говорить.

– Заложники могли погибнуть! – из Стива рвалось, но он видел, как все разбивалось о совершенно каменное лицо Фьюри. Тот не просто пытался отстоять свое право или защититься от нападок. Он действительно был абсолютно уверен в своей правоте.

– Я отправил на задание лучшего солдата в истории, чтобы этого не произошло. Романофф делает ту работу, с которой справляется лучше, а ты – свою. – Фьюри поднялся и навис над столом. – Разделение труда. Фрагментация информации.

– Не в мою смену, – Стив уперся кулаками в столешницу, приближая свое лицо к лицу Фьюри. – Я не могу руководить операцией, когда у моих подчиненных есть другие задания. Вы посылаете на задание не солдата. А капитана. Сегодня из-за ваших игр погиб заложник.

– Романофф не справилась со своей миссией идеально. Это не твоя ответственность.

– Мы не справились. Она шла на задание под моим руководством. И эта смерть падает на мой счет. Вы мне за это должны, – Стив подался еще вперед.

Фьюри распрямился. Лицо его резко переменилось, и Стив оборвал свою тираду. 

– Пойдем. Покажу.

Фьюри провел Стива в подземную бухту, и он быстро забыл об их споре. О крыше и погибшем заложнике тоже – обо всем забыл к черту. Дыхание замерло, будто в горло пробку забили. И теперь оно билось внутри до головокружения, пока прозрачная кабина лифта несла их все ниже, к подножью огромных авианосцев. Три грозных, угловатых хеликэрриера – «нового поколения», сказал Фьюри, – смогли шокировать Стива вопреки иммунитету, что у него выработался годами после пробуждения и закалился нападением читаури на Нью-Йорк. Стив поначалу так много удивлялся новому вокруг себя, особенно технологиям «Старк Индастриз» и Щ.И.Т.а, что в какой-то момент перестал. Он уже был готов узнать о реальности Санта Клауса или о том, что в сыворотке Эрскина нашлись мелкие кровепаразиты, дарующие Стиву его силу. Он видел скандинавских богов и пришельцев – что уж тут. Теперь Стив просто видел новую технологию – датчик, оружие, автомобиль, и прикидывал: хватит ему мозгов быстро разобраться или нет? Обычно хватало. А этап удивления выпал из цепочки восприятия. Может ли такое вообще существовать и работать? Ну значит, может.

А сейчас Стив шел между двумя хеликэрриерами, ощетинившимися пушками, и не мог произнести ни слова, кроме каких-то будничных и механических расспросов. Груды металла нависали и придавливали к земле, выбивая воздух и главное – понимание мира. Того мира, что несмотря на паутину спутников вокруг земного шара и цветное телевидение, оставался прежним. В глубине. В сути. Но теперь Фьюри говорил о проекте «Озарение», о том, как новая система сможет распознавать преступников еще до совершения преступления, и Стив чувствовал взгляды спящих дул на себе. Этому новому знанию все же удалось удивить Стива. В огромном ангаре не хватало воздуха. Запах оружейного металла душил.

– Нельзя наказывать до совершения преступления.

– Мы должны предотвращать. Иначе гибнут невинные. Слишком большие риски. Сколько людей должно погибнуть, чтобы мы могли разрешить себе действовать? 

Стив продолжал смотреть в черную пустую глазницу носовой пушки хеликэрриера и предельно ясно осознавал только одно. Если три птицы смерти окажутся на орбите, то когда-нибудь вороненое дуло выстрелит. Оно запомнило Стива. Он уже чувствовал лбом горячее дыхание снаряда. 

– Это не свобода, – выдавил он наконец, стискивая перила обзорной площадки. – А дуло у каждого виска – не защита. Это не то, за что я боролся. Это не то, частью чего вы пытаетесь меня сделать. Это не то, частью чего я стану. Нет. 

Он не стал дожидаться ответа и поспешил к лифту, надеясь, что Фьюри не пойдет за ним. Ему было больше нечего сказать.

* * *

Центр – Пиранье: Дэйн устранен.

Пиранья – Центру: Данные были при нем?

Центр – Пиранье: Нет. Вы уверены, что он успел скопировать их?

Пиранья – Центру: Абсолютно уверен.

Центр – Пиранье: С ним была агент Романофф. Активируйте протокол наблюдения девять.

* * *

Наташа выскребала бурый слой из-под ногтей, стоя под горячим душем и сверля взглядом лежащую в мыльнице капсулу. Фьюри снова темнил, приказав ей достойно отыграть роль агента, выбитого из колеи промахом, и не нестись к нему сломя голову.

Не то чтобы многое приходилось играть.

Вода давно стала прозрачной, с кожи смылся чужой пот и запах пороха, но Наташа продолжала втирать в ладони белесый гель. Она любила душевые Щ.И.Т.а. Стерильные полотенца, ряд одинаковых баночек мыльного геля с дешевой отдушкой. Одинаково. Как у всех. Дает почувствовать себя в строю. Роллинс тут поинтересовался, не боится ли Нат камер – все знали, что камеры просматривают только общее пространство и при особом стеснении из кабинки можно было выходить уже в полотенце, но слухи и шуточки бродили. Как бродят где угодно. В школах. В магазинах. В корпорациях.

Нат не боялась. Это вообще смешное слово. Смущение отбило, когда ей еще десяти не было. Общие помывочные с прохладной водой. Надзор директрисы. Иногда врачей и тренеров. Женщины, мужчины – ходили, смотрели или даже осматривали девочек. Девушек, когда те ими стали, бедра и груди округлились, но ничего не изменилось вокруг. И если кто-то захотел бы наблюдать за агентами Щ.И.Т.а в раздетом виде, чтобы полюбоваться и удовлетворить свою низкую жажду дешевого удовольствия, а не разглядывал как кусок тренированного мяса… господи, да пусть. Тем более, Наташа видела выпуски «ПлэйБой» после событий на Манхэттене. И порно-экшн «Мстители не против». Она только надеялась, что до Стива или Брюса такое не долетало. Их психика вряд ли выдержала бы. 

Наташа провела ладонями по телу, смывая остатки пены, и, подумав, как это смотрелось бы на экране, показала язык стене – той, в которой по Щ.И.Т.овским конспирологическим теориям и должна была располагаться камера.

Одна плитка отличалась цветом. Наташа мылась в угловой кабинке всегда, даже ждала, если та была занята. Об этой милой привычке знали. А она знала эти стены. И сейчас в лепестке серо-белого узора одна плитка отличалась на тон. 

Наташа не подала виду, продолжив движение и широко облизнув рот, и подставила лицо душу, изображая глупый, сбрасывающий пар танец раненого танцора диско в ванной, беззвучно подпевая себе. Напускное, неестественное веселье. Затем ее смешки перешли в нервные всхлипы, плечи дернулись, и она прижала пальцы к переносице, сдерживая слезы. Второй рукой она слепо ухватила баночку геля, незаметно подгребя капсулу к центру ладони, радуясь, что мелкая мыльница прикручена к стене и точно не могла бы попасть в обзор. Из кабинки она вывалилась с опущенными плечами, даже не завернувшись в полотенце. Подошла, качая бедрами, к скамье, неуклюже наскоро вытерлась и, натянув белье, побрела к фену.

* * *

Пиранья – Центру: Обращаю внимание, Стивен Роджерс посещал хеликэрриеры. По поводу Романофф – у меня появились записи. Не вижу ничего подозрительного.

Центр – Пиранье: Присылайте.

Передача видеоданных.

Центр – Пиранье: Она лжет.

* * *

Фьюри пришел к ней сам, когда она очищала Крестовика. Под брюхо штукатурка забилась, да и трос требовал смазки. Техники прекрасно справлялись с рутинным обслуживанием, но она все же сидела за столом, отгородившись от мира распущенными волосами, и сама шурудила щеточкой в сочленениях.

Образ выбитой из колеи обязывал. Шаги Фьюри она узнала, и плечи неуловимо расслабились. Только услышав его:

– Стареешь, Романофф? – она поняла, насколько до этого зажало позвоночник. 

– Порядок. 

– Заблокировать комнату, – обратился он к системе безопасности. – Временная блэкаут штора. Уровень девять.

– У агента Романофф уровень допуска восемь, – вежливо возразила система.

– Повысить уровень агента Романофф до девятого.

– Подтверждение?

– Фьюри Николас Джей.

Система послушно затемнила окна, а камеры и системы дымоудаления скрыли плотные пластины. Щелкнули замки в дверях и оконных рамах.

– Странная награда. Я сегодня облажалась.

– Да ну? – Фьюри протянул руку. Наташа вытащила из-за пазухи капсулу и передала ее. – Как я погляжу, все сделано.

– Предполагалось, что я доставлю Мармуто Дэйна живым и что извлечение пройдет иначе. 

– Тебя Роджерс покусал? В полнолуние тотальную справедливость пойдешь вершить?

– И кстати об этом, – она скрестила руки на груди. – Роджерс должен узнать.

– Я показал ему. 

– Кэрриеры? – презрительно фыркнула она. – Чтобы он что? Проникся величественностью момента и перестал задавать вопросы? Я имела в виду рассказать ему всю правду. О моем задании. О Мармуто. Может, кстати, и мне стоит узнать больше? 

– О чем? – приподнял бровь Фьюри, пряча капсулу в карман.

Они смотрели друг на друга выжидательно. Молчали оба.

Перед глазами все еще стоял взгляд Стива – не напарника, от которого можно фрагментировать информацию, а второго Мстителя, доверием и помощью которого не размениваются. Мстителя – такого же, как она. Она незаметно успела стать такой, это оказалось не костюмом, что сняла и сменила на обычную форму Щ.И.Т.а. Это поселилось внутри. Они стали другими, и расчет другой. 

Щ.И.Т. всегда Щ.И.Т. Фрагментируют от него. Фрагментируют от нее. Но впервые она не была уверена во Фьюри. Она верила ему безоговорочно, доверяла свою жизнь, как и раньше, но что, если он ошибся в распределении фрагментов информации? Что, если играет в игру, в которой сделал их пешками, когда выгоднее посадить за стол рядом с собой? 

– Дело дурно пахнуть начинает, сэр, – свела она брови.

– Щ.И.Т. – не розарий, – только и ответил он. – Разблокировать комнату.

* * *

Заблокировав уже свой кабинет, Фьюри первым делом приказал вернуть Наташе восьмой уровень. Информацию о том, что факт смены вообще осуществлялся, он перевел в разряд десятого уровня допуска и постарался забить мусорной информацией.

И затем скормил декодеру чип.

– Информация заблокирована, – безэмоционально откликнулась система.

– Открыть. Приказываю, Фьюри Николас Джей.

– В доступе отказано, информация заблокирована.

– Как ее смогли скопировать? – в сердцах ругнулся Фьюри.

– Копирование разрешается с уровнем допуска девять. Чтение заблокировано.

– Информация повреждена? Декодировать.

– Информация полностью целостна. В доступе отказано.

– Кто закрыл ее?

– Фьюри Николас Джей. 

Фьюри сжал зубы. Наташа ошибалась – дело уже откровенно воняло чистейшим дерьмом.


	3. Глава 3

**Глава 3**

Пиранья – Центру: Мой профайл заинтересовал Фьюри. Он подозревает.

Центр – Пиранье: Покиньте рабочее место после проведения стандартной процедуры очистки. Приступайте немедленно! Сообщайте обо всем подозрительном.

Пиранья – Центру: Дэйн успел что-то разболтать! Про меня! Вы должны что-то сделать с этим!

Центр – Пиранье: Успокойтесь. Вы прекрасно справляетесь со своей работой. Запустите процедуру очистки и покиньте рабочее место. Мы позаботимся о вас, но вы должны следовать инструкциям. 

Пиранья – Центру: Кто бы «позаботился» о Фьюри! Процедура очистки завершена. Покидаю здание.

Центр – Пиранье: Мы позаботимся о Николасе Фьюри.

* * *

Центр – Мурене: Пиранья временно не в строю.

Мурена – Центру: Необходим поиск замены?

Центр – Мурене: Проект подошел к фазе завершения, необходимости в новом сотруднике нет. Но необходима слежка за Пираньей. Его надежность под вопросом. Может исчезнуть с наших радаров. Справитесь?

Мурена – Центру: Это моя работа и моя жизнь, сэр. 

Центр – Мурене: Ценю преданность.

* * *

Мурена – Каракурту: Объект могут снова вывести в боевой режим в любой момент. Его состояние?

Каракурт – Мурене: Стабильно на девяносто пять процентов. Его сознание после последнего задания достаточно податливо, использую момент для необходимой коррекции. Создаю дополнительную подушку безопасности из негативных подсознательных ощущений при попытке коснуться подавленной личности. Также необходима компенсаторная разгрузка для подавленной личности. Нечто положительное, доброе.

Мурена – Каракурту: Совместим полезное с полезным. Ваше задание...

* * *

Стив надвинул козырек бейсболки пониже, наблюдая за возней на поляне. Муштруемые учительницей дети неохотно выстраивались в неровные шеренги, но те колыхались, словно лента на ветру, и вскоре рассыпались на отдельные яркие пятна.

Том оторвался от закрепленной на штативе камеры со вздохом.

– Простите, мистер Кейли. Сейчас я договорюсь с ними, – невысокая учительница поправила прическу, растрепывая ее еще сильнее, и повернулась к детям.

– Мисс, послушайте, давайте иначе. 

Том настроил камеру на штативе, но затем взял в руки второй фотоаппарат и подошел к детям сам. Присел напротив вихрастого мальчика в инвалидном кресле.

– Привет. Тебя зовут Честер, да? Честер Геллерт?

– Да, – удивленно откликнулся тот. 

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Том. – А меня Томас Кейли, приятно познакомиться. – Он пожал маленькую руку и добавил: – У меня есть для тебя секрет. 

Том дотянулся до уха мальчика, быстро шепча что-то, и тот поражено вскрикнул. Стив знал, о чем «проболтался» Том – ведь мальчик тут же ухватился за его левую руку, сжимая ее со смесью недоверия и восхищения на лице.

– Держись, – фыркнул Том и поднял мальчика. Когда он бережно опустил того назад, вокруг них уже собрались все дети, и Стиву казалось, что даже напочковалось новых – так плотно они обступили Тома.

– Нет, что вы, – смеялся тот. – Вас поднимать не буду. Это же скучно. Я плохо придумываю игры, у вас с этим намного лучше. Покажите, как вы играете с Честером.

Гордая собой ребятня затеяла игру, отдаленно смахивающую на регби. Надо сказать, у Честера было даже преимущество, ведь он играл командой из двоих. Сам он ловил мяч и командовал темнокожим пареньком, который толкал его кресло. Паренек не снимал темных очков и передвигался странно – аккуратности и осмысленности движениям придавали только команды вихрастого Честера. Темнокожий мальчик был слеп.

Стив проспал то время, когда поднялась волна открытия специальных школ для инвалидов, появления программ адаптации. Когда он узнал о них, то записал это в колонку плюсов современности в воображаемой таблице, которую вел в своей голове почти с самого пробуждения. Проблема в том, что не успел он обрадоваться, как узнал: теперь модно стало иное – запрещалось само слово «инвалид». «Особенные» дети. А раз они просто особенные, то должны учиться с другими, ведь сама специализированность как бы дискриминирует их. Но должны быть условия. Но в общей среде. Но без сравнения.

Где-то на этом моменте Стив поднял руки вверх и попросил Бет закрыть тему, потому что мозг его вскипел. Если сейчас ребенок без ног или тот, кого раньше просто записали бы в недоразвитые, мог получить образование и работать – это было круто, и Стиву вполне хватало такого поверхностного знакомства с темой. 

И он никогда не вернулся бы к ней, если бы не узнал, что Инклюзивный Детский центр Санта-Моники, показывающий выдающиеся успехи в этой области, заказал репортаж о себе у Томаса Кейли.

И не удержался.

Рыжая девчонка перехватила мяч и резко сорвалась с места. Споткнувшись о собственный сандалик, она рухнула, теряя мяч – на тот быстро нашлись желающие – и принялась подниматься. Учительница строго следила за тем, чтобы никто не успел задеть девочку, но дала той подняться самой. Делала рыженькая и веснушчатая все неторопливо, но уверенно. Поднявшись, она старательно постучала ладошками друг о друга, сосредоточившись на этом процессе до предела. Наконец удовлетворившись результатом, она подняла голову и уставилась на Стива. Глаза ее тут же остекленели, а ручки снова вцепились одна в другую. Она вся напряглась. 

Только теперь учительница заметила одинокого мужчину, все это время стоявшего возле ствола тенистой липы. Поднятый ворот, надвинутый козырек – вряд ли Стив производил хорошее впечатление. Учительница пробормотала Тому, что сейчас вернется, и решительным шагом направилась к Стиву.

– Простите, у нас здесь сейчас проходят съемки, вы мешаете детям. Могу я узнать, к кому вы пришли, возможно, вам нужна помощь? – под мягкостью вопросов крылась готовность проводить Стива до поста охраны. 

– Я пришел к вам, – сказал Стив и снял бейсболку. – Но не знал, когда лучше подойти.

– Ко мне? – нахмурила она брови, вглядываясь в лицо Стива. Она уже поняла, что где-то видела его, до узнавания оставались мгновения, и Стив представился сам:

– Стив Роджерс. Узнал, что сегодня в вашем центре съемки, и решил, что могу пригодиться.

– О. О… 

Стив поправил примятую челку, давая женщине время справиться с удивлением. Он снял ветровку, оставаясь в синей футболке с принтом щита на груди. Времени на осознание у учительницы оставалось не так уж много, потому что та девчонка среагировала намного быстрей, глаза ее широко распахнулись, грудь наполнилась воздухом – и вот она издала вопль: «Капитан Америка!».

– Ну, пойдемте, – смирилась с неизбежным учительница и повела Стива к загалдевшей толпе. – Мистер Кейли, у нас пополнение.

Том свел брови, смотря на Стива в упор.

– Вижу. Думаю, я справлюсь с еще одним. 

Стив улыбнулся и протянул Тому руку. Тот пожал ее, продолжая пристально вглядываться в лицо Стива, и буркнул:

– Правила слышал – поднимать не буду.

– Да, конечно, – кивнул Стив. Пожатие вышло весьма легким. Вежливым.

– Вставай в круг, теперь у них без меня есть чем заняться, – произнес Томас тихо и отошел, скрывая свое лицо камерой.

* * *

– Зачем ты пришел? – поинтересовался Том, стоило учительнице увести группу в здание. Он раскручивал винты креплений штатива и неотрывно смотрел на Стива.

– Мне нужна была встреча.

Стив всегда считал честность лучшим приемом во всем. В разговоре, в драке, в отношениях. Мир вокруг, кажется, стремился доказать ему обратное, но эта соломинка оставалась последней, и отпустить ее Стив не мог.

– У тебя есть мой телефон. – Том присел, наскоро упаковывая все в сумку.

Стив подошел ближе, чтобы не кричать на весь парк, и заметил, как Том поглядывает на него боковым зрением. Замерев, Стив ответил растерянно:

– Ты не отвечал.

– Работа, – пожал плечами Том. – Не у тебя одного она есть.

Стив убрал руки в карманы, сутулясь.

– Но мне действительно очень нужна была встреча.

Том поднялся, закидывая ремень безразмерной сумки на плечо, и сощурился:

– Хотел посмотреть на «Баки»? В этом дело? 

– Нет. Дело в моей работе.

Стив посмотрел в глаза Тому, и тот вздохнул. Вместе с выдохом из его плеч ушло напряжение, а желваки перестали выпирать. Он даже хлопнул Стива по плечу.

– Ладно. Пойдем. Тут есть неплохой кафетерий.

* * *

– И в чем же дело? – спросил Том, когда перед ними поставили дымящиеся горьким паром чашки.

Они расположились на летней веранде, рядом с их столиком шумел фонтан. Стив смотрел на бесконечную россыпь солнечных бликов. Не потому что старался не пялиться на Тома (хотя такой зарок дал себе еще с утра), а потому что брызги манили его взгляд. Они летели в разные стороны, но все же подчинялись физическим законам и складывались в единый искрящийся массив, уносящий их на дно бассейна, чтобы затем вернуть воду по трубам и распылить вновь. Стив чувствовал себя каплей. Маленьким, летящим сквозь толщу воздуха брызгом. Сейчас он летел на дно.

– Интересно, если бы читаури нападали чаще, люди сплотились бы? Против единой угрозы?

– Шутишь? – фыркнул Том. – Сначала все обвиняли бы друг друга в несостоятельности, потом начали бы делать деньги на войне. А кто-нибудь решил бы договориться с читаури. Не в смысле мира, а в смысле извлечения взаимной выгоды из войны.

– Паршивый мир ты описываешь.

– Но он наш.

Стив сжал губы, не притрагиваясь к ланчу. Том стучал ложечкой о края чашки, замешивая в кофе почти пол-сахарницы… Баки, когда дорывался до сахара, клал чуть ли не всю сразу. Он обожал сладкое и ел его впрок, на все то время, что они еще не увидят ни сахара, ни соли. Ему бы понравилась современная еда. 

Мерный стук не давал совсем провалиться в мысли и напоминал о том, что Стив за столиком не один.

– И как тебе живется в таком?.. – Стив подбирал слово.

– Дерьме? – легко продолжил Том Стивову мысль. Не то слово, которое он искал, но вполне та мысль. – Отлично живется. Твоя проблема в том, что ты пытаешься искать хорошее в заведомо отвратном. Хочешь знать, что живешь не зря – почаще снимайся с детьми. Или пристрой с десяток собак, ты своим лицом сделаешь рекламу любому приюту. Даже при плохом раскладе пять из них приживутся, навестишь – увидишь счастливые уши и вибрирующий хвост. Посмотри на то, как после терактов люди дают у себя приют пострадавшим. Про краудфандинг почитай, поучаствуй. А еще, знаешь, средняя продолжительность жизни с сороковых выросла лет на двадцать. Господи, Стив, да сходи тупо на рок-концерт. Посмотри на то, как мокрые от пота и ведер воды подростки вжимаются друг в друга. Это круто. Это жизнь. Или вот кофе здесь вкусный. Ты бы понял, если бы влил в рот хоть глоток. А в войне хорошего не бывает. Думал, ваше поколение должно это понимать лучше нас.

Стив рассмеялся, позволяя репьям в горле раздирать его смех и не скрывая горечи.

– Мы дрались с фашистами. С Гидрой. Страшный противник, который держит за горло твою жизнь. Жизнь всех. Абсолютное зло. Ты убиваешь его, и мир становится чище. Ты убиваешь, чтобы жизнь стала счастливой. А вот кончится война, и все станет иначе. Кончится война и...

– …И начнется Холодная, – снова закончил за него Том с пониманием.

– Вот именно. 

Стив помолчал, давая Тому время доесть свой салат.

– Не уверен, что все еще знаю, как правильно поступать, а как нет.

– Правда что ли? – Том склонил голову набок. – Великий моральный ориентир Капитан Америка запутался?

– Да, – с вызовом вскинул голову Стив. С вызовом не Тому, а Капитану Америке, который смотрел на него изнутри каждой агиткой, каждым отснятым кадром, каждой смертью бойца Гидры. – Запутался.

– Не знаю, что уж там у тебя случилось. Да и вряд ли ты расскажешь об этом простому фоторепортеру, но вот что я тебе скажу: если ты вдруг очнулся не на той дороге, возможно, ты идешь по ней не сам. Возможно, тебя ведут, толкают туда? – Том говорил глухо, будто провалившись в себя, хотя смотрел на Стива. Так же бездумно он накрыл лежащую на столе ладонь Стива своей и подался вперед: – Ты всегда знаешь, что правильно. Поэтому и напрягаешься сейчас. Ты что-то чувствуешь…

– Ты тоже? – Стив боялся шелохнуться.

– Что? – моргнул Том.

– Чувствуешь, как кто-то ведет тебя?

Том снова моргнул и откинулся на спинку стула, забирая тепло своей руки с собой.

– Нет, конечно, – наморщил он лоб. – Кому дался фотограф. Это супергероев окружают всякие интриги. Про нас, кажется, забыли. – Том раздраженно отпихнул пустую тарелку, он уже выпал из беседы и имел в виду официанта. – Я должен идти, уж прости.

Том положил на стол деньги.

– Вот моя часть. Пока. 

На выходе из кафе он обернулся. В его тон вернулась та прохлада, с которой он сегодня приветствовал Стива:

– И в следующий раз лучше позвони.

* * *

– Что там со Стрэнджем? – Ник постукивал пальцами по столешнице. Он думал о том, что проще было бы перевести кабинет в режим блокировки как основной и только в качестве исключения разблокировывать назад. Пока все шло именно к этому.

– Преуспевающий нейрохирург из Нью-Йорка. Заносчивый, избирательный в пациентах, и… – Мария опустила планшет на стол, смотря на Ника усталыми глазами. – Ничего интересного. Пустышка. 

Ник потер лоб. Можно было заставить Марию дочитать досье до конца, но смысла происходящему это бы не добавило. В таких делах она разбиралась не хуже него. Если говорит «пустышка», значит эта ниточка пока ведет в никуда. Оставалась только одна наводка. Ник тянул до последнего, потому что это означало пойти на грубую игру и, возможно, спугнуть противника. Но все прочие варианты закончились.

– Вызови ко мне Патрика Геллерта. И я хочу, чтобы ты присутствовала. 

Мария кивнула, и ее пальцы застучали по поверхности планшета.

– Сэр… – неуверенно начала она. – Геллерт в отпуске.

– Что? – рыкнул Ник, не веря своим ушам. – Неделя до запуска «Озарения», а у нас из десятка главных программистов один мертв, а его напарник в отпуске? Серьезно? Кто выдал разрешение?

Мария нажала на центр планшета, и механический женский голос ответил за нее: «Разрешение выдал Фьюри Николас Джей».

– Я уже ненавижу свое имя. Оно отвратительно звучит в ее исполнении, не находишь? – процедил Ник, вставая из-за стола. – Слежку за ним установили?

– Нет.

– Хилл, ты издеваешься надо мной? Мне, между прочим, уже можно было бы на пенсию выходить. Старый я стал для молодежных розыгрышей.

Мария потупила глаза.

– Сэр, я отдала все приказы, но вышла заминка. Наблюдение в кабинете установлено, но он с тех пор там не появлялся, а наблюдение за домом смогут обеспечить только завтра.

– Мария, – Ник навис над ней. – Доберись до Патрика Геллерта. Как угодно. По любым каналам. Немедленно. Сама.

* * *

Центр – Барракуде: Пиранья ненадежна.

Барракуда – Центру: Устранение?

Центр – Барракуде: Прикрытие устранения. Ваша группа получит официальный приказ на спасение. 

Барракуда – Центру: Вас понял.

* * *

Патрик прилип лбом к мансардному окну. Там, за стеклом, жарило солнце, но по позвоночнику бегали мурашки. Патрик смотрел на Честера, читающего книгу в тени вишни, на ластящегося к его ногам Джойса – растолстевший ретривер тыкался мячом в колени Честера, но того слишком интересовала книга, и он лишь вяло отмахивался от пса.

Патрик смотрел и напоминал себе, зачем он вообще во все это ввязался. Новые технологии Гидры. Такие, что не снились Щ.И.Т.у. Нейроуправляемое протезирование, искусственная кожа, неотличимая от настоящей. Патрик видел проекты, примеры, и был воодушевлен до внутренней дрожи. Он представлял, как играет в футбол с Честером. Как счастлива была бы Флоренс. И все это не за торговлю наркотиками или оружием или другие ужасные вещи, а за свою обыкновенную работу. Которую только надо было делать тщательней. Ведь если кто-то из тех, кому нельзя доверять, узнает, ничего не взлетит. Смешной каламбур. Не взлетят хеликэрриеры, не взлетит весь проект. Немного дополнительной работы на своем же рабочем месте, на свое же начальство – и сразу после запуска «Озарения» Честеру сделают операцию. А мир получит неплохую защиту. 

Чувство защищенности не имело ничего общего с тем, что испытывал сейчас Патрик, вцепившийся пальцами в старую лакированную раму, сжимая ее до заноз в пальцах.

Все началось с этого остолопа Дэйна. Неплохой программист, но сущий придурок по жизни сунул нос куда не следует и выпустил джинна из бутылки. Теперь кретин был мертв, а джинна так и не поймали. Все это превращалось в настоящую войну. Патрик радовался смерти Дэйна. Угроза устранена. Но ни одной ночи с тех пор он не спал спокойно. Он считал себя тем, кто несет миру новую – информационную – безопасность, работая в тылу, а оказался на самой передовой. И здесь было страшно. Центр молчал и не выходил на связь. 

Патрик рассчитывал на большее. Он столько сделал ради них, столько рисковал… чуть не сорвался, когда понял, что идти придется против самого Фьюри, против агентов Романофф и Роджерса, но поддался на уговоры и свою часть работы исполнил блестяще. И где же Центр сейчас? Патрику обещали защиту, сказали, что все под контролем, но он как-то иначе себе это представлял. Надежное убежище, толстые стены, вооруженная до зубов охрана. Возможно, под боком у Центра – в конце концов, Патрик заслужил немного личной благодарности. А вместо этого он все еще торчал в своем хлипком домишке с картонными стенами совершенно один и ждал каких-то новостей – «мы свяжемся с вами для дальнейших инструкций». Инструкций. Очередные инструкции вместо оплаты его трудов. 

Но и тех не было. Никаких сеансов связи. Патрик уже был готов следовать любым инструкциям, только бы почувствовать хороший толстый слой железобетона, отделяющий его от опасности.

Вместо этого ему названивала Хилл. Каждый раз, когда телефон только начинал вибрировать, Патрик вздрагивал. Она продолжала настойчиво звонить. В его сад не вламывались солдаты Фьюри, не рокотали вертолетные лопасти. Только звонки. Хилл хотела поговорить.

Патрик знал, конечно, знал, о чем, и не собирался даже брать трубку. Хотя… Мысли скакали лихорадочно, Патрик почувствовал необычайный подъем, жар, когда в голове пронеслось: «А почему бы и нет?» Если Центр молчит, если Центр не собирается обеспечивать защиту, то выходит, что Центр уже предал его. И теперь руки Патрика развязаны. Единственное, на что он может рассчитывать – хорошая защита его как свидетеля. А Фьюри и Хилл должны с этим справиться. Да, если он расскажет все им, он будет в безопасности. А те проекты по протезированию – их можно попробовать выкрасть, имея Фьюри в союзниках. Так будет лучше. Главное, чтобы позвонила еще раз.

Патрик схватил телефон, стоило тому снова завибрировать.

– Алло, агент Хилл, это Патрик Геллерт. 

– Патрик, у нас не так много времени… – Хилл говорила быстро, но четко. Никаких угроз, даже… наоборот? Ее речь тоже состояла из сплошных инструкций, но «я еду за вами, черный лендровер, стандарт, номер 832-PKL» после больше похожего на автоотвечтик «ждите» казалось глотком живительной воды. Хилл сказала, что появление ее машины возле дома – сигнал, она проедет мимо и остановится поодаль, а ему придется идти обходным путем. Она была права. Патрик всегда огораживал семью от лишней для них информации. И теперь он ждал, сверля взглядом дорогу. Обещанный лендровер все никак не появлялся, и с каждый минутой кровь бежала по телу все быстрей. Патрик протер лоб платком. Он окончательно запутался. Впервые за годы сотрудничества с Гидрой у него не было плана. Не то что на год – на ближайший час. Ни капли понимания. Что делать дальше? В нем бились только два ощущения: Центр – молчит, от Хилл исходит безопасность. Он вцепился в эти ощущения словно клешнями, и только они еще удерживали его на ногах. Нос автомобиля показался из-за поворота, и Патрик почувствовал скрип шин кожей. 832-P…

Патрик бросился к сумке, сунул туда мобильник, валявшийся на столе, и спешно застегнул ее.

Стук в дверь заставил его подскочить на месте. Стук в балконную дверь мансарды. Сердце каждым ударом выскакивало из груди. Какого хрена? Хотя. Хилл же сказала – в тайне от семьи. Если бы он вышел через парадную, тайну было бы не сохранить. Не идти же ему одному, она послала агента! Патрик выдохнул через рот, сделал пару шагов и распахнул дверь.

– Наконец-то вы…

Он услышал хруст собственной шеи и почувствовал вспышку огненного жара, прежде чем мир потонул в темноте.

* * *

Мария заметила черный блестящий бок с эмблемой Щ.И.Т.а в боковое зеркало и резко свернула за угол дома, за густые кусты жасмина. Она не отдавала никому никаких указаний, а две машины Щ.И.Т.а в маленьком пригородном поселке – многовато.

Мария оглянулась – жаркий будний день опустошил улицы, – вышла и вытащила из багажника джинсовую куртку. Повязала на бедра палантин – под ним форма превращалась в модные черные лосины. Хилл считала веянье носить юбки поверх штанов полной безвкусицей, но по достоинству оценила возможность спрятать полностью укомплектованный агентский пояс и обе кобуры.

Распустив волосы и прихватив зубами сигарету, она торопливо подобралась к перекрестку, откуда был виден и дом Геллерта, и дорога перед ним. Здесь она замедлилась, лениво переходя через дорогу.

Черный лендровер. 832-PKM. Не вытаскивая руки из кармана джинсовки, она на ощупь набрала на коммуникаторе запрос. Прикрытый волосами наушник отрапортовал: «Автомобиль находится в распоряжении антитеррористического отряда У.Д.А.Р., предназначен для городских операций». 

То, что сейчас там орудовал У.Д.А.Р., Мария и так прекрасно видела: первыми из припаркованной прямо у калитки машины показались коротко стриженная голова и мускулистые плечи Брока Рамлоу. Он молча ринулся внутрь дома, жестами оставив на пороге Роллинса для прикрытия и отправив еще троих к черному выходу. Работавшая в саду миссис Геллерт замахала руками, кинувшись к крыльцу, но ее задержали, оттесняя к сыну. Мальчика заставили придержать пса за ошейник и сжать ему челюсти, не давая лаять.

Мария зажгла сигарету и подошла к книжному киоску. На нее глядела обложка спецвыпуска «Дейли Бьюгл» – снимки Кэпа заставили их выйти за пределы Нью-Йорка и не в формате газеты, а полноцветным журналом, именно Кэп красовался на глянце. Но Мария смотрела не на него, а разглядывала отражение в стекле витрины. Впрочем, ничего, что бы ее удивило, к сожалению, она не увидела. У.Д.А.Р. работал тихо, слаженно и четко. Огороженный деревянным штакетником участок сразу превратился в полигон. Запах дешевой сигареты ел ноздри, продавщица даже не замечала Марию, глазея на развернувшееся шоу, и Мария с сожалением наблюдала за тем, как медленно выходят из дома бойцы У.Д.А.Р.а, как меняется в лице миссис Геллерт от их слов. Рамлоу теперь стоял рядом с ней, уже убрав штурмовую винтовку за спину, и говорил, говорил, говорил... Досматривать Мария не стала. Прикупив мозоливший глаза выпуск «Дейли Бьюгл», она направилась к машине. Ей стоило поскорее уехать.

Скрывшись за кустам, она достала коммуникатор – она бы знала, будь у У.Д.А.Р.а такие похожие номера, Щ.И.Т. все же из людей состоит, давно появились бы шуточки… 

«Информация о смене номеров предоставляется только агентам десятого уровня допуска».

Мария швырнула маскировку назад в багажник и, поднеся тлеющую сигарету к губами, впервые глубоко – до грубой щекотки в диафрагме – затянулась.

* * *

Ник смотрел на Рамлоу. Тот стоял посреди кабинета директора, убрав за спину руки и расставив ноги шире плеч. Он выглядел усталым, но готовым к новому заданию.

– Брок… что вы знаете о Патрике Геллерте?

– Он мертв, сэр.

– Ценю хорошее чувство юмора. Позволяет не терять себя в нашей работе, да?

Рамлоу усмехнулся, неровно дернув подбородком. Снова усталость. Или вранье.

– А подробнее? – подтолкнул Ник.

– Сотрудник Щ.И.Т.а. Находился в отпуске, но нашей группе поступил приказ о спасательной операции. Мы не успели. К нашему прибытию Геллерт был мертв.

– Причина смерти? – давно Ник не чувствовал такую зыбкость под ногами. 

– Ему свернули шею. Выследить убийцу невозможно.

– Невозможно себя за жопу укусить, Рамлоу! – огрызнулся Ник. – А здесь вы просто не справились с заданием. Это человек, а не призрак.

Рамлоу стиснул зубы до заострившихся сильнее обычного скул, но смолчал. 

– Кто отдал приказ об операции?

– Александр Пирс. 

Ник кивнул, делая вид, что прекрасно знал – и ведь должен бы! – и это лишь часть допроса. «Допроса». Он считает, что допрашивает одного из лучших агентов, спасших на операциях сотни жизней. Время откатило Ника лет на двадцать назад, в совсем другую жизнь.

– Мы займемся расследованием… – начал Рамлоу, но Ник оборвал его:

– Расследованием займутся детективы. Вы – оперативники. Ждите указаний, вас могут сдернуть в любой момент. Вольно, – махнул Ник рукой на дверь.

* * *

Мурена – Центру: Слежу за обстановкой. Становится жарче. Устранение Фьюри?

Центр – Мурене: Подождите, это все же Николас Фьюри. Он может быть полезен. 

Мурена – Центру: Вы ведь понимаете, что он самый опасный наш противник?

Центр – Мурене: Наша цель – использовать самые страшные орудия во благо. Ты сомневаешься?

Мурена – Центру: В случае с Фьюри – да.

Центр – Мурене: Хорошо. Я понял. У меня есть план использования запала Фьюри во благо, но если у тебя есть сомнения, подготовь резервный для очистки нашей дороги. 

Мурена – Центру: Спасибо за понимание.

Центр – Мурене: Спасибо за заботу о деле. Пока сконцентрируемся на завершении операции «Гарпократ».

* * *

Стив разглядывал двенадцатый дом по Девитт-авеню. Мало чем отличающийся от ряда таких же, обступающих справа и слева, дом среднего достатка. Добротная кладка, сколы краски. Плешивый газон – ему были знакомы ножи газонокосилки, но подсевом не заморачивались. Так относились к съемному жилью. Хотя на окнах красовались кадки с пышно цветущими петуниями. Возможно, у Тома была домработница?

Стив посмотрел на часы. Вечер уже близился к ночи. Возможно, у Тома имелось, чем занять себя вечерами, и, возможно, он был прав – стоило заранее звонить. Но Стив все смотрел на темные окна дома и на припаркованный рядом мотоцикл, скрытый плотным чехлом, и не хотел уходить. Пустынная улица... Вашингтон удивлял этим. В десяти милях отсюда мемориал Линкольна, а здесь уже деревня почти. Это не высотки Бруклина и Хемпстеда, все совсем иначе. Тихо. Закрыто. Стив стоял посреди жилого квартала и ощущал почти лесное одиночество, пялясь то на зарождающиеся звезды, то на почтовый ящик с фамилией Кейли. Впрочем, кого он обманывал… это чувство редко когда покидало его. Будь он окружен спящими домами или плыл сквозь плотный человеческий поток в метро, он оставался один. Через окружающую его вату изредка прорывались чужие локти и плечи – те, с которыми нужно было стоять рядом, сдерживая натиск врага. В бою Стив забывался. И это пугало, потому что решимости уйти из Щ.И.Т.а он все не находил. Стоило уволиться официально и громко, сказать еще раз Фьюри все, что клокотало при воспоминаниях об «Озарении», но Стив никак не решался. Потому что все, что оставалось после заявления об увольнении – это пустая квартира и боксерская груша в зале, не выдерживающая и пары тренировок. Стив уже был там, в таком себе, и не хотел обратно. Отчаянно не хотел.

Стив заметил шагающую со стороны реки фигуру и судорожно дернулся, вламываясь вглубь куста. Чертыхнулся за поднятый треск, но фигура не отреагировала на него никак. Том – кажется, это и правда он, знакомый силуэт с несколькими кофрами по бокам и пучком на затылке, – шел, уткнувшись в телефон. Он шагнул в круг света фонаря, и Стив увидел ниточки наушников и полную погруженность в смартфон. Еще один шаг, и Том снова оказался в темноте, даже не думая поднять головы и оглядеться.

Пять фигур, отделившихся от кирпичного гаража, он тоже не заметил. Стив напрягся: те шли уверенно и прямо к Тому. Обошли его кругом, помахивая друг другу, чтобы скоординироваться. Том уже чуть было не врезался в выросшего перед ним мужчину, но, оказалось, он все же заметил их. По крайней мере, остановился сам, вынул наушник из правого уха и очень вежливо спросил:

– Чем могу помочь, молодые люди?

– А что, охота помогать? – поинтересовался мужчина. Голос даже на слух отдавал выпивкой.

– Почему бы нет. Хороший летний вечер. Как раз для добрых дел. 

– Чуваки, нам так повезло! Добрый попался! Сердобольный, небось, – всплеснул мужчина руками. – Отдай нам свои агрегаты, будь так любезен, – закончил он с липкой наигранной сладостью.

Том изогнул бровь. 

– Простите, не сегодня. Могу дать визитку магазина. Скажете, что от меня – скидку сделают. – Том шагнул, пытаясь обойти мужчину, но тот расставил руки в стороны, преграждая путь.

– Не-не, паренек, мы с тобой тут не закончили. Ты забавный, но давай-ка вещички сюда и покончим с этим.

– Нет, – с резкой серьезностью ответил Том, оглядывая всех. – Отвалите.

– Врал, значит. Ни хуя ты не добрый, – мужчина показательно сплюнул и угрожающе закатал рукава. – Врать нехорошо.

Он замахнулся, но его кулак ударил в пустоту – Том увернулся, пытаясь проскочить под рукой и вырваться из окружения, но его ухватили за пояс, дергая назад, в круг. Он с разворота ударил напавшего – непоставленный удар вышел неаккуратным, но мышечной силы Тому вполне хватило, чтобы разбить нос. Нападавший хрюкнул потекшей по губам кровью и заматерился. Грабители разозлились. Разом налились кровью глаза и мускулы, зарычали и засипели голоса. Том врезал правому, заставляя сложиться, и повернулся налево, но тут же беспомощно схватился за шею – его душили его же собственными наушниками. Тому ничего не стоило двинуть локтем или ступней, его не блокировали – напавшие ублюдки тоже не смыслили в бою, но Том все скреб пальцами горло, испуганно вращая глазами. Он не знал, что делать. Стив стиснул зубы.

Заводила ударил Тома по лицу и в солнечное сплетение, кивая душителю, чтобы тот отпустил. Град ударов с нескольких сторон поверг Тома на землю – тот держался за грудь, хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь вытереть кровь с губ.

– Лучше бы ты был добрым. Доброта награждается. А жадные получают по заслугам, – процедил заводила и ударил стоящего на коленях Тома ногой.

Стив оказался рядом в два прыжка и заломил заводиле руку за спину. Тычок в крестец, ладонь на щетинистом подбородке, поворот шеи на максимальный градус и шипение:

– Еще немного, и я ее тебе сверну. Но я сегодня добрый. – Стив толкнул окаменевшую от неожиданности жертву в товарищей, сшибая с ног двоих. – Вот вам соперник по плечу для пятерых. Вы же этого хотели, да? 

Остальные отмерли наконец, бросаясь на Стива, но первого он пнул ногой в живот, заставляя отлететь, второго встретил ломающим нос хуком. Еще шаг – и Стив вступил в круг света, глядя поднявшемуся на ноги заводиле прямо в глаза. 

– Пошли вон, – прошипел Стив ему, легко блокируя удары и не разрывая контакта глазами. – Вон! – Колено. Бедро. Бровь. Еще двое смелых – снова на землю, пусть скажут спасибо, что с целыми ребрами.

Заводила пополз на заднице прочь, развернулся, поднимаясь на четвереньки и вскакивая, замахал вывихнутой рукой, отзывая банду. Те расползлись быстро и скрылись в тенях, как медузы в море – не разглядишь, куда подевались. Впрочем, Стиву было не до них. Он повернулся, собираясь помочь Тому встать.

Тот уже стоял. Смотрел исподлобья зло, несмотря на рассеченную бровь, из которой сочилось темное. Руки были напряжены, и держал он их около груди, сутуля плечи, словно готовясь закрываться от нового удара или бить.

– Эй, Том, это я, – улыбнулся Стив.

Том не изменился в лице. Он прекрасно узнал Стива и скривился:

– И что ты, блядь, здесь делаешь?

– Задницу твою спасаю, – огрызнулся Стив и прикусил себе язык. Физически. До боли. Не лучшее начало для разговора.

– Да ну? – Том распрямился, поправляя нервным движением ремень кофра. – Откуда ты здесь взялся? Какого хрена ты следишь за мной? 

– Том, я…

– Если ты Капитан Америка, это еще не значит, что тебе все, блядь, можно! – Том передернул плечами. Стив стоял на месте, вмерзнув в асфальт и не зная, что сказать. Что сделать. – Чем ты, мать твою, лучше этих бугаев? Они хоть расквасят нос и съебутся, а ты… я не собираюсь терпеть тебя под своими окнами! Вали отсюда и… – Тому не хватало дыхания. Он задышал часто, споткнувшись на полуслове, затем добавил тише: – Не преследуй меня.

– Том! – женский вскрик почти оглушил Стива. Он не заметил, откуда вынырнула миниатюрная стройная блондинка в цветастом сарафане, но она ворвалась в их пространство и обвила руками шею Тома, затараторив: – Боже, Том, что с тобой?

– Порядок, Энн, – буркнул тот.

Она стерла пальцем потек крови с виска и спешно обернулась.

– А вы кто? Вы?.. – она посмотрела на костяшки Стива. На них подсыхала кровь ночных кретинов. Она нахмурилась, но смотрела вопросительно. – Не могли же вы его так. Вы бы тут не стояли, да?

Том фыркнул.

– Ты такая милая, Энн, господи. Это Стив Роджерс. 

– Стив? Тот самый Стив? – она все еще обнимала Тома за шею, и Стив не мог перестать пялиться на ее тонкие пальцы, елозящие по вспотевшей коже Тома.

– Да, тот самый. Который напридумывал себе черт знает чего.

Вопреки ожиданиям Стива, Энн отлипла от Тома и подошла ближе.

– Том мне рассказывал. Вы ищете Баки.

– «Ищу» не совсем то слово, мэм, – пробормотал Стив.

Но господи, это ведь было самое точное слово на свете, и от него, от понимания его полной провальности, становилось до звериного воя тоскливо. Невысокая – с Наташу ростом, если не ниже, – девушка смотрела на него небесно-голубыми глазами. 

– Том очень похож на вашего друга, и его это бесит. Он бы, наверное, хотел стать вашим другом просто так, не из-за вашего мертвого напарника. Поэтому злится.

– Энн! – шикнул Том. – Меня бесит, что этот зазнайка следит за мной! Я ведь не давал ему нашего адреса. Пусть идет со своим мертвым напарником… – Том запнулся, отворачиваясь и снова переводя сбившееся дыхание.

– Энн Уайт. – Не обращая внимания на Тома, девушка протянула руку Стиву. – Надеюсь, вскоре Кейли, – добавила она с улыбкой. – Мы помолвлены с Томом, и я понимаю его, но мне кажется, он вас не понимает. 

Ее рука была очень нежной, хотя и хваткой. Прямо как бездонный взгляд. От ее золотистых локонов пахло пряными духами, и Стив теперь прекрасно понимал, кто сажал те петунии. Вот же дурак.

– Послушайте, Стив... Сейчас мало времени, нам надо домой, но я подумала вот что. Может быть, Том имеет родственную связь с семьей Барнсов? Я работаю в том числе с этими базами данных, могу запросить построение генеалогического древа Тома. Это многое бы прояснило.

– Да, мэм, вы правы.

– Боже, – Энн тряхнула волосами. – Ну какая «мэм»? Энн. Энни. Хорошо? 

Она подхватила Тома под локоть.

– Прости, Стив, – буркнул тот. – Спасибо, что помог. Я был резковат. 

– Заслуженно, – сглотнул Стив. – Вполне заслуженно. Ты тоже прости, что… что так вышло.

Энн прощально махнула ладошкой и повела Тома к дому. Стив стоял, сжимая кулаки, которые все никак не переставали чесаться, словно опасность не растаяла в ночной мгле, а все еще висела в воздухе. Он был не в силах шелохнуться, наблюдая за тем, как шаг за шагом отдаляется Том, как уводят его тонкие заботливые руки.

Дурак.

Хлопнула дверь, и Стив заставил себя оторвать взгляд. Уткнулся в асфальт под ногами, стер влагу со лба и из-под глаз. Спрятал перепачканные руки в карманы и побрел прочь.

* * *

– Том, ну что с тобой?

Том смотрел в окно – то, которое выходило на дорогу, прямо под злосчастный фонарь.

– Ничего, – глухо ответил он.

– Милый, ты бы давно уснул, если «ничего», – сказала Энн, кладя руки на плечи Тома.

А Том все пялился на пятно света. Роджерс давно ушел, и о случившемся напоминали только несколько темных мазков на асфальте и ноющая бровь. Но его фигура все еще стояла перед глазами. Она дрожала, как смазавшееся фото, но никак не уходила. Вскинутый подбородок. Сжатые руки. Что он здесь делал? Почему не отставал? Зачем он так приближался? Почему проникал все глубже? Том сощурился, и фонарный свет пошел кругами, рассеиваясь на ресницах, но Роджерс стоял. Синяя куртка. Костюм Кэпа. Какая-то бесформенная коричневая хламида, смахивающая на пиджак. Синяя куртка. Мерцание.

– Том, – Энн надавила на плечи сильнее, – ты дрожишь. Думаю, тебе стоит принять снотворное. Я принесу.

Том сжал и разжал пальцы, цепляясь за настоящее – психолог в колледже учил. Любую адреналиновую вспышку можно погасить так. Думать о настоящем. Здесь и сейчас. Держаться за фотоаппарат. Думать про Энн, не думать о том, что было даже десять минут назад.

Снотворное было кстати.

* * *

Стив так и не смог уснуть. Красные глаза зудели, но стоило векам сомкнуться, показывали события ночи раз за разом. Глаза Тома. Глаза Энн. Глаза Тома, когда он смотрел на Энн. Глаза Тома, готового продолжать драку уже со Стивом.

И был бы прав. В кого, черт побери, Стив начал превращаться? Он поднял голову со столешницы, упираясь лбом в ладони и растирая его. На столе лежали фотографии Тома с конференций и из соцсетей. Карты. Номера телефонов. Пометки. Блокноты. Безумие, Стив, это безумие, как можно было так скатиться? 

Наташа тоже сказала, что это безумие. Двинулся, совсем уже двинулся, Стив. Что можешь найти ты, чего не может она? Выражение глаз знакомое? Так себе аргумент. Так себе аргумент. Так себе… жизнь. Вся жизнь так себе.

Стив посмотрел на часы. Стрелка наконец дотронулась до отметки в девять часов, и он потянулся к телефону. Давно было пора это сделать.

– Алло?

– Доброе утро. Могу я услышать Клайва Боунса?

– Здравствуйте, я слушаю вас, – ответил все тот же довольно бодрый голос.

– Надеюсь, не разбудил вас, – все-таки выдавил Стив. 

– Нет-нет, так что вы хотели?

– Вы были преподавателем Томаса Кейли. Возможно, вы его не помните…

– Ну что вы! Как можно забыть! Очень способный мальчик!

Стив прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку стула.

– Да, в этом сейчас никто не усомнится, – тихо ответил он.

– Но почему вы звоните мне, что-то случилось?

– Нет, просто… хотел предложить ему вакансию, но знаете, как бывает: те, кто хорошо себя показывают во фрилансе, не всегда могут нормально работать на постоянном месте, – слова складывались в предложения сами и текли липким потоком лжи прямо в телефонную трубку. 

– Понимаю ваши опасения. Возможно, это и к лучшему, что вы мне позвонили. Том действительно не очень хорошо был приспособлен для работы в компании или на кого-то. Он вольный художник, если понимаете, о чем я. С удовольствием делает что-то на заказ, но на постоянном месте может заскучать, и…

– Вот оно что. Спасибо, именно этого я опасался. – Разговор пора было сворачивать, но Стив не знал как. 

– Мне совестно говорить вам это, ведь Томас – самый способный из моих учеников, о, ну вот, теперь я надеюсь, что этого никто из них не услышит, – рассмеялся Боунс. – Он замечательный фотограф. С отличным видением. Но, думаю, что наоборот делаю ему одолжение, ограждая от постоянного места. 

– Спасибо, мистер Боунс.

Стив нажал отбой. Художественный колледж. Талант. Энн Уайт... невеста. Стив посмотрел на уже почти сантиметровый слой материалов на столе. 

Слепые удары – Баки так не дрался. У него не было той мускулатуры, которой хвастал Том – пара тренировок в зале в неделю, не меньше, но Бак бы смог раскидать ночную банду. Он знал как. Стив замечал все больше различий, чем сходств. Он не хотел, но мозг вспыхивал ими все чаще.

Дипломный проект – вот он, лежит, Стив распечатал себе его весь, развалился на столе отдельной папкой. Сверху свидетельства о смерти родителей. Скоро туда ляжет свидетельство о браке с Энн, да?

Стив рыкнул. Бумаги шелестящим водопадом посыпались со стола. А Стив, спихнув их, не нашел сил подняться, так и лежа с вытянутыми руками и вжавшись лбом в стол. 

Генеалогическое древо. Такой логичный шаг, а Стив не догадался его сделать.

Стив совсем не хотел его делать.


	4. Глава 4

**Глава 4**

Том улыбнулся сидящей за стойкой ресепшена девушке. Жара продолжала шествие по Вашингтону, но эта брюнетка сидела здесь в брючном костюме с пиджаком и улыбалась гостям. Впрочем, струя холодного воздуха из кондиционера заставляла Тома скорее завидовать ей. Сам он стоял в шортах и легкой рубашке с коротким рукавом – иначе по городу передвигаться было попросту невозможно. А на уместность своего облачения Тому было плевать, в конце концов он пришел в Аполлон Хауз по приглашению и до дресс-кода кучковавшихся здесь издательств ему дела не было.

Девушка с дежурной улыбкой вернула Тому паспорт вместе с бейджем-пропуском на ярком красном шнурке. 

– Проходите, вас ждут. Двенадцатый этаж, офис двенадцать-пять. Эскалаторы прямо, лифты прямо и направо.

Том кивнул и направился к эскалаторам. Он много слышал о дизайнерском небоскребе авторства Хатефа Джайзази, но, к своему удивлению, никогда здесь не бывал и хотел рассмотреть его тщательней. Небоскреб специально строили для журналистов. На названии архитектор настоял, упирая на то, что Аполлон был богом прорицательства и правды, но, конечно, не обошлось без бесчисленных шуток о совсем других качествах древнегреческого бога. Джайзази не обращал внимания и в общем-то имел право: то, что он выстроил, несомненно являлось объектом искусства. Полностью здание раскрывало себя именно изнутри. Снаружи мало чем отличаясь от других полностью обернутых стеклом высоток, внутри оно возносило любого вошедшего под купол, стоило миновать лопасти вращающихся дверей – настолько легкими и воздушными выглядели конструкции. Огромные открытые пространства позволяли увидеть из центра холла крышу. В солнечные дни ровно в полдень свет концентрировался куполом и бил лучом в центр узора на полу, подсвечивая мозаику. Том надеялся увидеть этот трюк на обратном пути. Да и вообще, солнцем и символикой Аполлон Хауз обделен не был. Тома сопровождали надписи на стенах: стилизованный под древнегреческое письмо, но в то же время невероятно современный шрифт, выкованный из черного и серебристого металла. Слова местами утопали в стенах и переходили уже в роспись, вскоре обращающуюся геометрическими узорами. Все о журналистике, конечно. О свободе слова, важности миссии людей, несущих свет знания, и прочее в том же духе.

Том сошел с одного эскалатора и поднялся на следующий, продолжая глазеть по сторонам. Бесконечные ячейки новостных и специализированных изданий что снизу, что отсюда не выглядели муравейником офисов – и это было самым большим чудом, совершенным Джайзази. 

Том вытащил мобильник из кармана: он хотел запечатлеть то, что видел. Центральный эскалатор вез его мимо открытого пространства холла, давая вместить в кадр и мозаику на полу, и вытянутые окна над входом в здание. Том делал кадры серийно, пока ехал – потом выберет лучший ракурс.

Раздался оглушительный грохот и звон – звуковая волна вдавила Тома в эскалатор. Он мотнул головой, пытаясь оглядеться, но сквозь звон в ушах услышал короткие очереди выстрелов. Вжавшись еще ниже в металлическое полотно, Том подтянул руку с мобильником к лицу.

На экране застыло последнее смазанное изображение. В его центр ворвалось нечеткое черное пятно, свисавшее с потолка на тросе, окруженное мутными каплями разлетающегося битого стекла.

Том сглотнул и посмотрел на приближающийся край этажа. Не вставать. Не вставать при террористических атаках, он хорошо помнил. Том спрятал телефон и перекатился через границу эскалатора, чудом не зацепившись ничем за острые зубья. Нырнув за колонну, он позволил себе коротко выглянуть в холл.

Узор на полу укрыли куски стекла и искрящаяся до рези в глазах стеклянная крошка. Черным лучом с потолка бил толстый трос, оканчивающийся человеком, затянутым в черное с ног до головы. В одной руке он держал винтовку, в другой громкоговоритель.

– Всем лежать! – по этажам прокатился грубый голос с жестким акцентом. – Никакого сопротивления, и тогда вы не пострадаете. Возможно.

– Эй ты! – Том услышал такой же акцент прямо над собой и поднял голову вместе с руками. Над ним навис второй террорист в бронежилете, сжимающий оружие куда как крепче. – Вставай. Пошел. Руки на виду.

Том поднялся и последовал, куда вели. Он держал ладони на затылке и старался идти очень ровно, но удержать спокойное выражение на лице не смог. Его искорежило шоком: черные слепни уже облепили все бело-золотистые этажи и, уперев в спины людей жала винтовок, гнали всех из офисов и коридоров, опустошая их. Гнали слаженно и быстро.

* * *

Пейджер затрезвонил сигналом бедствия красного уровня, и Стив, выронив ложку, выскочил из-за стола, бросив недоеденный завтрак. Щит из шкафа, телефон в карман. Захлопнув дверь, Стив понесся вниз, на ходу читая сообщение.

Оперативный минибас появился у подъезда через минуту. Дверца отъехала в сторону на ходу, и Стив вцепился в протянутую Рамлоу руку, запрыгивая внутрь. Дверца хлопнула за спиной, водитель выжал газ на полную.

– Привет, – выдохнул Стив. Его оперативная форма ждала здесь, и он поспешил сменить домашний трикотаж на кевлар. – Отчет о состоянии.

– В одиннадцать десять совершен захват Аполлон Хауз. Пока никакая группировка ответственность не брала, но зуб даю, исламисты. – Рамлоу открыл на экране схему-модель здания и справа от нее видеозапись. Сначала ожила схема, показывая, как проваливается внутрь крыша. – Вошли сверху и через аварийные выходы, – прокомментировал Рамлоу, – дальше отрубили системы безопасности. Заблокировали все двери. Есть пара вариантов входа, но придется разделяться. – На схеме загорелись оранжевые метки. Одна из них пульсировала. – Тебе, Кэп, лучше внедряться здесь. Нам не добраться.

Стив кивнул, и Рамлоу коснулся пальцем видеозаписи, оживляя теперь ее.

– А на экран над входом транслировали это. – Арабский акцент. Угрозы, перемежающиеся лозунгами. И требование денег.

– Думал, они взрывают «нечестивых», а не просят подкинуть на карманные расходы,– процедил Стив, застегивая пояс и поправляя ремни на плечах.

– Хер их разберет, – буркнул Роллинс. 

– Кто включен в операцию?

– Только мы. Хилл подгонит несколько машин поддержки к полицейскому кордону, но особой помощи от них ждать бесполезно. И нам дали всего пару часов.

Стив только брови вскинул, требуя пояснений.

Рамлоу подобрался и понизил голос, хотя никто за пределами несущейся по автостраде машины их бы не услышал:

– Потом дело передадут спецназу. 

– У Щ.И.Т.а проблемы с армией?

Рамлоу пожал плечами, но ответ на его лице читался вполне ясно.

_Сначала все обвиняли бы друг друга в несостоятельности._

Стив подавил волну мурашек, бегущую по позвоночнику, и сменил Рамлоу у экрана.

– Значит, разделяемся.

* * *

Стив перебежками передвигался по длинному коридору, опоясывающему весь периметр. Проникнув через вентиляционную шахту, он оказался в самом центре здания и теперь пытался оценить обстановку.

Мертвая тишина. Пустые офисы. Всех людей согнали куда-то. Надо найти. Часы вели обратный отсчет отведенного ему времени. Стив ненавидел это. Не то чтобы он собирался долго копаться, но от этих приказов, отдающих гнилью подковерных игр, у него кулаки чесались и язык. Сказать все, что думает. И Фьюри, и генералитету. Последним он давно хотел пару ласковых за ядерную боеголовку над Манхэттеном высказать, но тогда он хоть как-то мог их понять, хоть какой-то частицей себя. А вот этот поганый размен людьми, чтобы доказать, кто здесь круче…

Стив укрылся за колонной, пропуская патрульного вперед, и стоило тому оказаться на расстоянии вытянутой руки, вырубил его. Тело Стив затолкал в шахту – не стоило раньше времени шум поднимать – и двинулся дальше.

Час сорок пять – зеленые цифры на дисплее мозолили глаза, и Стив натянул рукав ниже, пряча их. Он слышал приглушенные слоем бетона голоса и двигался на звук, ему нужна была информация, разговоры очень кстати.

Стив подкрался к комнате – судя по толщине короба с проводами возле входа, скрытый охранный пункт с камерами. Он прильнул ухом к двери. Говорили по-арабски, и Стив подкрутил шестеренку на наушнике, включая автопереводчик.

– В третьем зале все чистенько. 

– Истеричку утихомирили?

– Ага, – липко хрюкнул первый, – вон, глянь, лежит тихонькая. – Стив стиснул зубы, выжидая еще.

– Может, из первого тоже перегнать в третий, они к лифтам близко. 

– Не хочу контролировать плотную толпу. И третий зал не весь просматривается на камерах. И так рискуем.

Профессионалы. Ясно, конечно, что другим не дался бы захват пятидесятиэтажного здания в сердце Вашингтона, но Стива все равно поражал уровень подготовки. Тот боец, которого он спихнул в шахту, был экипирован не хуже солдата армии США. Из элитных. Винтовка, которую Стив сломал об колено, новенькая, свежая… 

Ступни словно кипятком окатило, и ноги тут же отказали. Стив перестал чувствовать колени – только то, как они ударились о плиты пола, но боль быстро ушла, сметенная размягчающей мышцы волной, стремительно несущейся по телу вверх. Стив безвольной куклой сложился на пол, шлепнулся щекой, и неподконтрольный язык вывалился изо рта. Стив успел увидеть армейские сапоги возле лица и метнувшуюся к шее чужую руку, но затем зрение отключилось тоже, а сознание провалилось в вязкий темный туман.

* * *

Брок шел, согнувшись так, чтобы его от камер скрывало расписное ограждение. Карта на экране коммуникатора вела его и без визуальных ориентиров. Роллинс увел группу прикрывать. Они уже должны были отвлечь собой основные силы террористов. Обычно после крупного улова те расслабляются. Тем более, что Капитан высадился на другом конце и уж точно нашумел. И все же Брок спешил.

Вот он, офис двенадцать-пять. Покореженная дверь была заперта, замок выбили с мясом. Работники прикидывались выходными сегодня, заперлись, свет погасили. Молодцы. Смелые. Идиоты. Но работу это облегчало.

Да, как он и думал, с сопротивляющимися не церемонились. На полу труп – три раскурочившие лицо дыры. Следующий – уткнулся в стол и залил кровью клавиатуру. Брок ступал на свободные от разлетевшихся бумаг островки пола, не выдавая себя ни малейшим шуршанием. Объект был здесь, и он тоже лежал на полу, под скамьей. Без пулевых, зато в луже собственной мочи. Сердце не выдержало? Только вот тело лежало странно, да и… да. Тепловая сигнатура не трупа.

Брок подошел ближе. Объект едва заметно дышал.

– Джейкоб? Джейкоб Коллинс? – позвал его Брок тихо. – Мы из антитеррористического отряда.

Объект отреагировал на чистый английский, задышал часто, приподнялся на дрожащих руках и посмотрел в глаза Броку. Ну привет. А вот это может пригодиться...

Брок присел на корточки и вытащил из нагрудного кармана объекта флэшку-ключ. Затем вскинул ствол с глушителем и пустил объекту пулю в лоб. У ближайшего компьютера стояла фотография Коллинса, ох, как же просто работать с офисными пронырами. Глушитель не давал стопроцентного подавления звука, времени оставалось не так много, могли заметить.

На удачу Брока, ключ позволил войти без пароля и легко удалить все данные. Брок вытащил из потайного кармана штанов маленький крипто-коммуникатор и, нажав кнопку, прошептал:

– Барракуда – Центру. Объект устранен. Данные стерты. Дальнейшие инструкции?

– Центр – Барракуде, – ответил коммуникатор. – Придерживайтесь плана.

– Барракуда – Центру. Будет исполнено.

Брок вернул флэшку в карман объекта и подошел к запасной двери, покореженной вторжением, но еще болтающейся на петлях. Тяжелый металл подходил прекрасно. Он приоткрыл дверь, просунул между ней и косяком руку, выдохнул, собираясь, и на счет «три» ударил со всей силы.

* * *

Студень в голове бултыхался от каждого движения, пока Стива тащили, бился о черепную коробку, отдаваясь глухим гудением. Боль пробудилась первой. Сдавила виски, закипела в вывернутых плечах, вспыхнула огнем на перетянутых прочной леской запястьях.

Стив распахнул глаза, озираясь, – простая комната, смахивающая на квадратную коробку. Его поставили на колени и примотали лодыжки к колонне. Руки вывернули и стянули за ней же.

Рядом лежал Роллинс. Почти весь У.Д.А.Р. валялся здесь же. Только Рамлоу не было и Гриверса. Стив не мог понять, дышат ли парни. Глаза слезились. Он вскинул голову и уперся взглядом в камеру на штативе. Черные силуэты вокруг нее закопошились. 

– Ублюдки, – Стив сплюнул вязкое и горчащее, но всем было плевать на него. Словно он был не важнее колонны, к которой его примотали. Туман снова накрыл его плотной волной, мутя взгляд. Стив выплыл с трудом, мотая головой, и дернул на пробу руками. Леска вгрызалась в запястья, больше походя на колючую проволоку. Мелко-колючую проволоку…

* * *

Наташа осмотрела окно на предмет сигнализации. Ветер немилосердно трепал волосы, и она порядком устала карабкаться на такую высоту, разбираться еще и с блокировкой не хотелось. Но ей повезло. Журналисты народ неозабоченный, на оконных рамах сигнализацию не ставят. На десятом-то этаже. Вот и славно.

Подцепив язычок замка тонким лезвием, Наташа распахнула окно и влезла внутрь. Быстро сменив альпинистское снаряжение на офисный наряд, она вывесила лишнее за окно и достаточно громко захлопнула его.

Зеркало показывало ей крайне встрепанную рыжую девицу. Этого было мало. Она плеснула на лицо водой, заставляя потечь тени и тушь. Глаза защипало. Они покраснели как раз к тому моменту, когда дверь туалета распахнулась от пинка.

Наташа завизжала, забираясь с ногами на влажную каменную столешницу. Руки заскользили, и она упала на локоть, вскидывая левую ладонь к лицу.

– Нет-нет, пожалуйста! 

– Ты что здесь делаешь?

На нее смотрело тонкое дуло винтовки. Американские поставки. Без маркировок.

– Пожалуйста, – продолжала лепетать Наташа, перебирая ногами и сбивая этим платье все выше. 

Бугай опустил винтовку в пол и подошел ближе.

– Все должны быть в зале. Как ты сбежала?

– Я не, – подавилась всхлипом Наташа, – не сбегала! Я все время была здесь. Только скажите, что надо сделать – я все сделаю. 

Она вытянула правую ногу во всю длину, прижимая ладонь к груди. 

– Все сделаю, – повторила она, поймав наконец взгляд в прорези черной ткани. 

Темные глаза под густыми бровями тронули морщинки прищура. В голосе появился маслянистый привкус:

– «Все», говоришь? – Ну хвала яйцам Фьюри, разродился наконец. Наташа судорожно кивнула, выжидая, когда чужие затянутые в перчатки ладони лягут на ее бедра и раздвинут их.

Толчок руками, и эти бедра сжали уже его голову. Наташа скрутилась вокруг головы вся, наваливаясь животом, стукнула локтем между лопаток, ступней выбила винтовку. Мразь раскрыла рот – и даже успела оставить на бедре болезненный укус, но Наташа только сжала их плотнее, вдавливая ткань балаклавы в рот, в нос, сжалась вся вокруг резким усилием. 

Все.

Упали вместе. Наташа вытащила ноги из-под тела, протерла глаза и подхватила с пола босоножки на каблуке. Подумав с пару мгновений, она сразу скрутила защитные колпачки с лезвий, скрытых в шпильках, и подхватила босоножки за ремешки. 

Фьюри выразился весьма четко. Устранять угрозу он снова отправил Роджерса, но еще ему нужна была информация. Два часа на проникновение и сбор всего, до чего агент Романофф дотянется. Кто бы ни послал этих ребят, они не походили на Аль-Каиду и Талибан. Фьюри подозревал кого-то. Но молчал. Только отдал приказ на сбор информации.

Наташа тоже промолчала. Не в ее правилах задавать вопросы начальству. Обычно за это отвечал Роджерс, но в тот момент его рядом не было, и это ее весьма огорчило. Тучи только сгущались, а вместо того, чтобы подать спасательный круг, Фьюри толкал Наташу в сердце урагана. Оперативник должен считать доверием сам факт такого задания. Шпион знал, что такое проверки боем, многослойные задания, ловушки и размены теми, кем не жалко жертвовать. 

Нет, не тот случай, конечно. Фьюри не поступил бы так. Не потому что не поступил бы так с ней, а потому что он не стал бы так поступать ни с кем. Фьюри держался стороны добра, это было гарантией понадежней личных симпатий. Вот только Наташа этой стороны держалась не так уж давно, и теперь голову поднимали старые страхи. Ведь Фьюри мог бы подозревать ее в том, что она снова…

Кажется, она стала слишком сентиментальной для шпионской работы. Ей бы морды пришельцам сейчас побить плечом к плечу с Клинтом, а не вот это дерьмо. Но она продолжала пауком пробираться промеж затянутых в черное бойцов и скидывать информацию Фьюри. Формы гранат, типы бронежилетов, акцент... скорее всего Алжир, но она сделала запись для лингвистического анализа и отправила следом.

Наташа свернула в боковой коридор, обходя охрану, и замерла как вкопанная. Посреди коридора лежал Рамлоу. Он прополз от заляпанной кровью и покореженной боем двери аварийного выхода – на белых плитах его путь отслеживали алые мазки, и теперь пытался двигаться дальше, но его перенапряженные руки дрожали. Левая. Правая дрожала не от напряжения, а от боли. Сквозь кровь и опухоль Наташа разглядела прорвавшую ткани кость.

Она спешно приблизилась и села рядом. Рамлоу приподнял залитое кровью лицо: стремительно заплывающий глаз, разбитый нос, проще сказать, что уцелело.

– Агент Романофф? У Щ.И.Т.а свои даже в ангелах? – неловко улыбнулся он. Ловко месивом вместо губ и не вышло бы. 

Наташа покачала головой и ухватила его за край бронежилета. Она волокла его – сложно было делать это, согнувшись, но он помогал, толкаясь ногами, – пока не дотащила до угла вне зоны досягаемости камеры. Помогла встать.

– Где остальные?

– Не знаю, мы разде… – Рамлоу закашлялся.

Наташа ждала, пока он прокашляется и назовет точки входа остальных, но необходимость в этом вдруг отпала. Рекламные экраны, по которым все это время лениво бежала заставка с фотографиями животных и биржевыми индексами, загорелись ярче. Включилась трансляция от террористов.

Наташа покачнулась и прислонилась к стене рядом с Рамлоу. Тот смотрел потеряно и стирал кровь с лица. Развозюкивал скорее. Кажется, они влипли. Очень серьезно влипли.

* * *

Страх – очень странное чувство. Сначала Тому было очень страшно. Страшно видеть направленное на себя оружие. Страшно слышать рубленую речь. Страшно сидеть, поджав пятки и сложив на коленях руки, рядом с сотней других заложников.

Потом страх исчез. Вместо него пришла усталость. Затекшие ноги. Пересохшее горло. Голод. Иногда страх снова пробегал по телу, сжимая желудок и оставляя привкус желчи во рту: когда один из террористов проходил слишком близко – между ним и его чернокожим соседом – или когда где-то в здании гремели выстрелы. 

Но его снова сменяла усталость. Невероятная, неправильная. Она делала веки свинцовыми и почти отключала сознание, Тому с трудом удавалось держаться на плаву. Психика не выдерживала стресса и пыталась отрубиться, но Том кусал изнутри щеки, заставляя себя не спать. Переглядывался с соседом – тот не выглядел испуганным, скорее озлобленным, хоть и сидел в той же покорной позе. Том поглядывал и по сторонам, считая террористов и заложников. Он вел одновременно два счета, заставляя угасающее сознание работать.

А потом включился экран, и все покатилось к черту.

Крупная рекламная плазма показывала лицо Стива. На нем была форма, но шлем сняли, и камера немилосердно демонстрировала все ссадины на его лице. Он и так стоял на коленях, но его еще и снимали сверху. 

– Вот ваши защитники, – говорил угрожающий голос за кадром. Камера отъехала, демонстрируя целый отряд переломанных и связанных бойцов. – Мы все еще ждем ваш ответ. – Значит, запись транслировали не только внутрь здания, но и вовне. – У вас осталось пять часов, после этого мы начнем отстрел. Начнем мы с них. С него. – Камера снова показала лицо Стива, его губы силились что-то сказать, а расфокусированный взгляд слепо блуждал по полу. Ему не хватало силы выпрямить шею.

Его бы следовало убить сейчас, – Том понимал это очень четко. Грохнуть символ Америки, но это так, символизм и прикрытие, дело ведь в том, что держать еще пять часов у себя под задницей бомбу замедленного действия по имени Стивен Роджерс – крайняя степень слабоумия.

– Если же в здании окажется кто-то еще… – продолжал голос. – Мы начнем раньше. – Под подбородок Стива уперлось дуло пистолета, и палец в черной перчатке показательно взвел курок.

Том провернулся на месте, подсекая проходящего мимо охранника. Удар в печень. В солнечное сплетение. Хват за подбородок. Хруст шеи. Винтовка в руке. Девица рядом очень шумно вздохнула, собираясь завизжать, но не успела. Том бросил короткий взгляд в ее сторону: темнокожий – молодец – завалил ее, зажимая рот. Так что Том успел накинуть красный шнурок бейджа на шею второму мудаку, прежде чем тот обернулся. Резко сдавить, не дать вымолвить ни звука – и не дать упасть, самому тихо опустить на пол. Придавленная к полу девушка затихла, бегло обрабатывая информацию. Понимающе моргнула, и парень отпустил ее и поднялся на ноги. Том благодарно кивнул ему. 

Он не знал, откуда взялось столько верно направленной энергии в теле. Но знал, что им надо идти. Экран продолжал бубнить, позволяя им подкрасться к охране у двери незамеченными. Том пнул правого, заломил руку до хруста, прижимая врага к полу до звука вырванной из сустава кости. Прежде чем из раззявленного рта вырвался крик, Том ударил ботинком по лицу. Голова насадилась на выступающее из стены кованое «libertatem». Снова хруст. Том ощутил его всем телом. Он бежал дрожью по коже, отзывался в токе крови. Дублировался мушками в глазах. К горлу подкатил вязкий ком. Том посмотрел на свои руки – ни капли дрожи даже в живой – он не понимал, что происходит.

Том схватил воздух ртом и снова посмотрел на экран, где продолжали показательно глумиться над Стивом. Его взгляд тянуло туда словно магнитом, словно там нашлись бы какие-то ответы. Грязная рука – Том чувствовал запах этой грязи сквозь перчатки, сквозь экран, сквозь толщу воздуха – ухватила Стива за волосы, заставляя посмотреть в камеру. Чем, блядь, они его накачали? 

Темнокожий справился со своим соперником и шепнул Тому:

– Сэм. Меня зовут Сэм Уилсон.

– Томас Кейли, – с трудом разжимая зубы, ответил Том и показал подбородком в сторону коридора. Им надо было спешить. 

Сэм знал, где держали Капитана, он бывал сегодня в этой комнате для съемок и теперь уверенно вел Тома туда. Том отдал ему винтовку, парень сказал, что служил, значит, знал, как с ней обращаться. Том же шел следом, виляя за колоннами, заставляя Сэма вилять так же. Прижиматься к стенам и бордюрам, уходить в слепые зоны камер. Том помнил их все. Все. Абсолютно все, что попались на глаза, пока он обозревал здание с эскалаторов. Сознание предупреждающе тикало возле каждой гребанной камеры, напоминая о ней и об ее угле обзора. В слепых зонах встречались патрули, но Сэм хорошо орудовал прикладом винтовки, не поднимая лишнего шума, а Том снова и снова помогал ему, не понимая как.

– Ты силен, брат. Тоже служил?

– Нет.

– О. Значит, работа из секретных? Знаешь, я как-то столкнулся с Капитаном на пробежке. Он наматывал по пять кругов, пока я справлялся с одним. Теперь ты – тот еще удар по моей самооценке. Умоляю, не растаптывай ее, скажи, что ты тайный агент.

Том не отвечал, но глупая болтовня его успокаивала. Помогала не сбиться с ритма, который кто-то играл в его голове. Он только придерживал Сэма за локоть, заставляя умолкать, когда они приближались к очередной опасности. Дальше они двигались, тихо разобравшись с ней. «Разобравшись». Жутковатое слово. Они шли мимо отключенных эскалаторов и не совались в лифты. 

Том знал, что они выбрались из сектора незамеченными. Он не знал только – откуда это знание, уверенное такое знание. И почему он называл кусок здания «сектором». 

– Вот здесь, – сказал Сэм через полчаса блужданий. Том высадил дверь левым плечом.

* * *

Стив моргал, пытаясь вытолкнуть из себя остатки дурмана. У.Д.А.Р. приходил в себя намного медленней, они только-только начинали шевелиться, но, кажется, сознание к ним не возвращалось. Их всех накачали тем же, что и Стива, но обычные человеческие тела не справлялись. Он и сам не сказал бы, что справляется. Сегодня он ни с чем не справляется.

Стив огляделся в который раз. Силы возвращались непростительно медленно, хотя счет времени он потерял окончательно. Но в здании все еще было очень тихо – спецназ не пришел. Могло начаться в любую минуту, и Стив должен был как-то избавиться от проклятых репортеров-самозванцев, чтобы прикрыть ребят. Если начнется, их, еле живых, могут из злости перестрелять. Он должен что-то сделать… Должен…

Дверь со всей силы грохнула о стену, чудом не расколовшись на куски, и камера взорвалась от точного выстрела прямо в объектив. Следующая пуля уронила на пол «голос» съемки. Остальные всполошились, похватали свои пушки, выпуская целые очереди в дверной проем, но тот уже был пуст. Короткая пауза шумной от встревоженных криков перезарядки, и кто-то кувыркнулся в комнату. Он врезался яростным шаром прямо в ноги ближайшему, уронил на себя и поднялся, прикрываясь телом – уже и так порядком изрешеченным, эти палили по своему без жалости, – словно щитом. Неестественно вывернув руку мертвого террориста, спасатель стрелял прямо ею, прямо его пистолетом.

Пока он отвлекал весь огонь на себя, за его спиной мелькнул второй. В два прыжка он оказался за спиной Стива, и тот услышал знакомый голос.

– Привет, Капитан. Это считается кругов за десять, учти.

Стив поперхнулся. Откуда здесь взялся его знакомый из парка?

В комнате резко стало тихо. Последний террорист осел на пол. Только тихие стоны приходившего в себя Роллинса нарушали тишину. И хриплое, изумленное Стивово:

– Том?..

Том позволил живому – мертвому – щиту сползти к своим ногам и отбросил пистолет, словно тот жег его руки. 

– Том? – повторил Стив, вставая и стирая кровь с освобожденных запястий.

Том молчал.

– Том… – Стив сделал шаг навстречу, и тот наконец ответил глухо:

– Привет, Стив. 

– Спасибо, – выдавил Стив, не зная, что еще сказать. Не зная, что думать. 

Сэм возился с парнями, освобождая их от пут и усаживая к стенам. Он что-то понимал в токсинах и сказал, что так придут в себя быстрее. Стив открыл рот, чтобы спросить Тома, какого черта происходит, но в дверном проеме снова зашевелилось. Стив дернулся вперед, толкая вялого Тома себе за спину, но это оказалась всего лишь Наташа.

– Как ты, твою мать, меня перепугал, – заявила она с порога.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – в тон ей ответил Стив. 

– Игрушки твои подбираю, – пробормотала она и протянула Стиву его щит. – И не только. 

Сначала из-за косяка показалась окровавленная ладонь, затем внутрь ввалился весь Рамлоу.

– Господи, – вздохнул Стив. – Брок, ты живой? 

– Порядок, Кэп, – кашлянул тот. – Но я бы… за своими парнями приглядел пока. – Он сполз по стене рядом с Роллинсом.

– Стив, – Нат глянула на Сэма и Тома, уголок губ у нее дернулся, но заговорила она о другом: – У нас не больше десяти минут.

Стив дернул рукав и посмотрел на счетчик.

– Шесть с половиной. 

– Сами уже ничего не успеем. Нужно спецназ встречать и направлять.

– За ними я присмотрю, – Сэм уже заряжал подобранную винтовку. Стив угукнул и потер виски, сдавливая покачивающееся внутри него желе.

– Заложники в трех конференц-залах, – заговорил наконец Том. – Я смогу показать где.

* * *

Журналисты облепили полицейский кордон, как пчелы улей. Стиву казалось, что некоторые спасенные, только что выведенные из здания, повиновались рабочему инстинкту, влекущему их сильнее инстинкта самосохранения, и вливались в эту толпу. Они разворачивались назад с блокнотами и диктофонами, надевая на уставшее лицо рабочую маску, и глазели. Сотни, тысячи глаз пялились на него, на стоящую рядом с ним Наташу, на Сэма и Тома. Пялились, пока они выходили из здания, пока помогали погрузить в медицинские машины Щ.И.Т.а Брока и остальных. Пялились и орали, выкрикивая вопросы, надеясь, что именно их услышат. Что с какой-то стати именно им ответят.

Проблема была в том, что нашлись те, кто хотел отвечать. Кто охотно рассказывал коллегам про подвиги Сэма и Тома, про то, что видели. Стив старался не вслушиваться, но... врать себе он умел плохо. Он буквально впитывал все подробности, хотя вкратце ему все успел сболтнуть Сэм. И услышанного хватало с лихвой. Потому что Стив видел, как дерется Том.

И сегодня дрался не он. 

Кордон прорвался под натиском. Верткий тощий парень протиснулся между телами полицейских и вырос прямо перед Стивом, тыкая ему в нос микрофоном:

– Капитан, Капитан, что с вами сделали? Вы дадите свой комментарий? 

Наташа выразительно качнула своими «сандаликами смерти», но Стив, вздохнув, поднял руку, призывая всех к тишине. Он прекрасно понимал – не успокоятся, если не ответить, не этому выскочке, так следующему. Так что лучше уж он скажет сразу обо всем. Тем более, ему впервые было что сказать.

– Послушайте, – пророкотал он. – Сегодня зло нанесло удар в наше сердце. Дело не в том, что мы в Вашингтоне, а в том, что зло выбрало своей целью самое ценное, что у нас есть. Аполлон Хауз… люди, которые каждый день вдыхают в него жизнь, наполняя своими голосами, мечтами и стремлениями – это больше, чем офисное здание. Это больше, чем памятник современного искусства. Это символ нашей свободы. Свободы слова. Свободы мысли. Свободы, которую никто не в праве у нас отнимать. И сегодня мы дали злу отпор. Дадим и завтра. Дадим всегда. – Стив набрал воздуха – толпа замерла в ожидании продолжения. Быть может, им хотелось услышать что-то про побежденного Капитана Америку. Быть может, ждали призывов, «острых» словечек, что срываются с языков усталых и вымотанных людей после катастроф. – Сегодня особенный день. Зло может убить любого, кто стоит у него на пути, рано или поздно эта лапа может дотянуться до каждого из нас. Если мы не помешаем. Мы с вами, все. Я знаю, я прошу о многом. Но цена свободы высока, так было всегда. И эту цену я готов заплатить. Если только я, то так тому и быть. Но я убежден, что не одинок. Сегодня это многие доказали. Не только парни, про которых вы все равно прочтете в Интернете и которых вознесете на сиюминутный однодневный пьедестал, не послушав моей просьбы не делать этого, но и другие люди. Все те, кто не позволил улизнуть ни одному злодею, окружив здание. Все силы, брошенные на борьбу. Каждый из этих бойцов, которых вы обходите своим вниманием, потому что на них нет звездно-полосатой формы. И вы. Вы можете встать рядом со мной. Я хочу, чтобы вся ваша сила, вся ярость ваших перьев напомнила злу, что бывает с теми, кто покушается на нашу свободу. 

Стив замолчал, и все вокруг потонуло в аплодисментах.

– Позер, – тихо фыркнула Наташа. Стив слышал усталость и что-то еще в ее голосе, прячущееся за едкостью.

– Подожди меня в машине, – так же тихо сказал он и отвел Тома вглубь оцепления, подальше от камер и лишних ушей.

– Ты умеешь болтать, – сказал тот. Он избегал смотреть в глаза Стиву и вообще не отрывал взгляда от своих ног. Стив заметил, что его губы были искусаны.

– Ты отлично справился сегодня. Я не ожидал.

Том дернул плечом.

– Послушай, Том, если хочешь... раз у тебя такой талант… мы могли бы тренироваться вместе.

– Что? – Том отпрянул, вскидывая голову. – Тренироваться? – Он скривился. – Я не хочу учиться бить и ломать людей.

Стив молчал. Том тоже. Липкая тишина с каждой секундой отдаляла их друг от друга только сильней.

– Хорошо, как скажешь. Конечно. 

– Я не в том смысле, что ты… – начал оправдываться Том.

– Не надо, – отвернулся Стив. – Я прекрасно понял тебя. Ты прав. Вас с Сэмом хотят завезти в Трискелион, осмотреть, и если вы в порядке, вас доставят куда попросите. Тайно на нейтральных машинах, или на рабочих, с символикой и пафосом. Как захотите. Поедешь?

– Угу, – кивнул Том. Он выглядел невредимым, пятна крови на локтях и коленях принадлежали отнюдь не ему, но он нервно тер плечо протеза. – Тебя бы тоже.. осмотреть. Кто знает, что тебе вкололи. 

– Не волнуйся, со мной будет все в порядке.

– Угу.

* * *

Наташа ждала в машине. Она прекрасно все поняла, поэтому сидела за рулем пустого автомобиля сама. Стив бросил на заднее сидение щит и уселся спереди. Он неотрывно провожал взглядом Тома. Врачи осмотрели его бегло, стерли влажным полотенцем кровь с суставов, убеждаясь в их целостности, приложили к голове компресс и помогли залезть в более свободную медицинскую машину.

Когда она тронулась, Стив отвернулся.

– Поехали.

Наташа закрепила мобильник в держателе и включила первую передачу, протискиваясь в организованный полицией узкий коридор для выезда. Стив бросил взгляд на все еще горящий экран – там крутилось видео. Паршивого качества, снятое от пола, в нем были видны только ноги дерущихся, но Стив узнал всех четверых. Сэм, Том и двое террористов.

– Смелые люди, снимали даже.

– Дебилы.

Стив вздохнул. Возможно.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что фотограф из Миннесоты не может… так?

– Понимаю. А Баки мог?

– Нет, – рассеянно ответил Стив.

Сознание снова ускользало. Не в темноту, как от яда, а в белесый туман полного непонимания происходящего. Стив ведь сдался в своих поисках скрытой правды, поверил в существование Томаса Кейли, а теперь все снова разваливалось, как карточный домик.

И Стиву совсем не нравилось то, что оголялось. Он малодушно подумал, что лучше бы все оставалось как вчера. Потому что новые знания не разгоняли охотничий нюх. Они откровенно пугали его.

Впрочем, было у этого и одно простое объяснение. Том мог попросту врать Стиву.

* * *

Руки дрожали так, что Том с трудом подносил стакан с водой к губам. Даже протез. Том лежал на подушках и проклинал себя за эту слабость, за победившее его волнение, овладевшее телом. Он с трудом ел после сегодняшнего. В Щ.И.Т.е сказали, что это нормально, что так вполне может быть.

– Том, ну что же ты. – Энн присела рядом, помогая ему отпить из стакана.

– Я схожу с ума, Энни. Мне кажется, во мне проснулся какой-то монстр сегодня.

– Ну нет, милый. Это адреналин, это стресс. Иногда люди совершают невероятное для выживания.

Для выживания. Должна быть угроза жизни. Конечно, сегодняшнее вполне можно было бы назвать угрозой жизни, на глазах у Тома пристрелили троих заложников, никто не знал, кто станет следующим. Но Том не мог выкинуть из головы одну короткую и ясную мысль: спусковым крючком стало не это.

Да и… одно дело пробыть под водой десять минут и выжить, вытерпеть месяцы без еды, но умение драться… Как будто он в «Матрице», и в голову нужный модуль подгрузили. Так не бывает.

Том нервно хохотнул, вздрогнув всем телом. Энн смотрела очень встревожено.

– Мне в Щ.И.Т.е дали таблетки. Не помогли.

– Том! – она подскочила. – Не надо пить никакие другие. У тебя же есть твое успокоительное.

– Оно скорее снотворное, да и…

– Неважно! Конечно другое действует плохо, сейчас я принесу. Выпей сегодня две.

– Хорошо, дорогая, – Том не разбирался в разноцветных пилюлях никак и только радовался, что ему досталась та девушка, которая готова выучить все за него и в нужный момент положить две оранжевые таблетки в руку. Или как сегодня – сразу в рот.

Он быстро уснул.


	5. Глава 5

**Глава 5**

Ник вытянул затекшие ноги и отвернулся от экрана. Пресс-конференция президента катилась по своим рельсам, и кроме бесконечно освещаемого вспышками фотоаппаратов лица Мэтью Элиса ничего не показывали. Так что Ник прикрыл глаза и просто слушал.

– Мистер президент! Страна не успела оправиться от терактов Мандарина…

– С чего вы взяли? – Элис оборвал репортера, но сделал это очень ровным голосом. 

– Эти страшные катастрофы, ваше похищение… – залепетал тот, но Элис продолжал отрицать:

– Я сижу здесь, говорю с вами. А последствия терактов устранены. Как и их виновники.

Элис Нику нравился. Ник знал, с каким скрипом шли неоднозначные медицинские реформы, и видел – собственной задницей ощущал – какой пиздец творится во внутренней безопасности. Но недобитые зачатки правильного американца внутри гордились таким президентом. В конце концов, тупость генералитета не на его совести. Там такие зубастые сидят – захочешь, не выкинешь, да еще и живым из драки не выйдешь. Элис был таким, каким должен быть американский президент – сильным, спокойным, стойким к острым вопросам. Он уверенно шел ко второму сроку. 

Репортер тоже был из упертых:

– И все же, весна две тысячи тринадцатого года стала большим потрясением для нас всех. Трудно представить, что было бы со страной, если бы Тони Старк…

Ник скривился. Он, в общем-то, знал ответ на этот вопрос. На месте Элиса сидел бы его бывший заместитель, в календаре добавился новый траурный день, а больше – ничего. Год это чертовски много для человеческой памяти. 

– ...И теперь террористы захватывают Аполлон Хауз. Всего несколько кварталов от Белого Дома!

– Да. Они обезврежены, а девяносто пять процентов работников и посетителей центра не пострадали в ходе спасательной операции. Не знаю как вы, а я считаю это поводом для гордости.

– Мистер президент! – запищал тонкий женский голосок. – Что вы думаете о речи Капитана Америки?

– Я бы взял его себе в пресс-секретари, – послышались тихие смешки. – Но не думаю, что он согласится. Каждый из нас должен делать то, что получается у него лучше всего. Несмотря на ораторские таланты Стива Роджерса, думаю, главный его талант в ином.

– Мистер президент, – голос пониже и постарше, – а что вы скажете по поводу вашей ежегодной встречи с журналистами? Мы все видим, что именно они стали объектом атаки. Вы не боитесь? Возможно, вы проведете мероприятие не за городом, а в Белом Доме? Охрана здесь внушает больше доверия, хотя ваша служба безопасности и прохлопала ваше похищение год назад.

Элис помолчал с минуту, в повисшей тишине звонко стрекотали камеры.

– Не боюсь. Ни за себя, ни за журналистов, которые будут приглашены. Это особое мероприятие, и я не изменю ни даты, ни места проведения. Мы не должны идти на уступки террористам, а это именно они и есть. 

– В пять процентов погибших входили несколько людей из того избранного десятка, что посещают вас регулярно.

– Мы почтим их память. Но трагические события делают нас сильнее и открывают для нас новые лица нашей силы. 

В напряженную беседу снова вклинилась писклявая девчонка:

– Может быть, вам стоит пригласить Капитана Америку для защиты?

Ответил ей генерал Росс. Он сидел с президентом все это время, но молчал. Здесь не стерпел, схватил микрофон:

– Президентской охране не требуются помощники из числа «особенных». Меры защиты усилены в несколько раз, мы используем самые современные технологии. 

Фьюри фыркнул, потирая сухим пальцем глаз. Его отвлекла трель компьютера. Он резко развернулся, сворачивая затянувшийся треп и открывая декодирующее приложение. 

«Подобран ключ. Расшифровано пятнадцать процентов данных. Информация непоследовательна, разбита на куски. Оценка времени дальнейшей расшифровки: шесть дней. Показать результат?»

Ник не был уверен, что у него есть еще хотя бы сутки, не то что шесть дней.

– Показать, – приказал он. Поиск по ключевым словам из досье Стрэнджа наконец дал результаты. Перед глазами как раз высветилась карточка с его именем и фотографиями. Текст и правда расшифровался, но звучал весьма бредово.

«Стивен Винсент Стрэндж. Докторская степень по нейрохирургии. Практикующий хирург. Недавно попал в аварию. Дальнейшая карьера под вопросом. Уровень опасности – два. Своенравен, неподконтролен, не имеет отношения к властным структурам. Система предсказывает повышение уровня опасности в ближайшие несколько лет до критической отметки – десять. Подтверждений найти не удалось, но система настаивает. Необходима дополнительная проверка объекта или рекалибровка системы».

«Озарение» вообще не должно анализировать гражданских без запросов. Система была спроектирована для защиты космического периметра от вторжений и контроля за известными террористическими группировками. Разрешение на оценку гражданских проходило только в случае их связи с ведущими от военизированных структур ниточками. Прогноз на несколько лет? Опасность для кого?

Ник перешел к следующему куску вытащенной информации.

«Центр – Пиранье: ...иступайте немедленно! Сообщайте обо всем подозритель...  
Пиранья – Центру: Дэйн успел что-то разболтать! Про меня! Вы должны...»

Центр. Пиранья. Центр. 

«Прямой связи с Каракуртом с текущей даты не осуществляется. Исключительно через Мурену».

«Распоряж… Снять наблюдение за Честером Геллертом. Сол… установил чип слежки за… до… Более не требуется… ...прос: возможна ли безопасная деактивация со стороны или необходимо повторное привлечение ...та?»

Ник краем сознания уловил нехарактерный треск провода и отшатнулся от компьютера за мгновение до того, как тот разлетелся на оплавленные куски. Провода взлетели вверх, осыпая искрами стол и ковролин. Бросив на встроенную в столешницу панель плащ и сбив зарождающееся под ногами пламя, Ник смог вытащить чип. Раскаленный металл обжег кожу, но Ник все равно спрятал его во внутреннем кармане.

В следующий миг свет в кабинете погас и сработала система пожаротушения, заливая все поверхности водой. Окна и дверь отказывались разблокироваться, и Ник остался в темноте наедине с шепотом водораспылителей. За дверью послышались шаги, но Ник отпрянул за шкаф. Дверь открылась – кто-то снял блокировку с той стороны, снял его личную блокировку, с его уровнем доступа... Сбой в системе из-за пожара? Тот же сбой, что не давал снять затемнение стекол? Очень мило.

– Директор Фьюри? Сэр?

Ник толкнул шкаф, прячась за валящейся грудой папок. Их взрыла очередь выстрелов. Да уж. Выдав себя, нападавший ругнулся и зашагал прямо к шкафу. Фьюри переполз правее, за металлическую стенку. Он зажмурился, когда распахивалась дверь, так что его не ослепило, и у него была фора. 

Ник подскочил на ноги резко, ровно за спиной шагнувшего слишком далеко убийцы. Удар – тот развернулся, но Ник проскочил под его рукой, пропуская выстрел, вбившийся в стену. Еще удар – Ник вжал убийцу в столешницу, захватывая его локоть так, что новая очередь пропахала потолок. Убийца был силен. Он смог вывернуться и уже готов был стрелять снова, но следующий выстрел прозвучал от двери и пришелся прямо в его голову. Он мешком рухнул на пол, давая Нику разглядеть силуэт в двери.

– Привет, Алекс. – Ник сплюнул кровь, упираясь в столешницу. 

Алекс оглядел комнату, убрал хеклер в кобуру и долбанул кулаком по выключателю. На этот раз свет загорелся. Вода перестала литься.

– Работаем в одном здании, а обедали вдвоем последний раз в девяносто шестом.

– В две тысячи первом, – поправил Ник.

– Ну да, тогда тебя террористы заставили ко мне прийти. Теперь даже они не в силах. Не мог пригласить меня менее оригинальным способом?

Ник прочистил горло, протер лицо влажной ладонью и посмотрел на тело у своих ног.

– Мне чертовски повезло, что ты оказался рядом, – выдохнул он, глядя на Алекса. С предельной серьезностью в глазах и голосе, прижимая руку к груди, до сих пор ощущая тепло сквозь ткань.

– Не без этого, – качнул тот головой. Он оглядел Ника, задержал взгляд на ладони и бесцеремонно, привычно, как в том самом девяносто шестом, ощупал ребра. – Уверен, что не сломал?

Ник быстро распрямился, заставляя руку Алекса соскользнуть. 

– Уверен. Я знаю, что такое сломанные ребра. Это не они.

– Ник, – Алекс смотрел исподлобья. – Ты агент высшей пробы. Но не молодеешь. Возраст хорош для мудрых решений, но оперативную работу нам пора бы отложить.

– Пока она находит меня сама.

– Это-то я вижу, – Алекс уперся рукой в бок. – В Щ.И.Т.е становится небезопасно, – выдохнул он, переворачивая тело носком ботинка и разглядывая. Кровь на лбу. Форма агента, стандартное оружие. Бейджа с именем нет, но системе безопасности понадобится полсекунды, чтобы распознать личность по лицу.

– Возможно, ты даже не представляешь – насколько, – задумчиво ответил Ник.

– А может быть, и лучше тебя. Нам правда стоит пообедать вместе пару раз. И мы должны запустить «Озарение» как можно скорее. 

– Что? Нет, Алекс! Как раз наоборот. Мы должны отложить запуск.

– Ник, – Алекс подавился удивленным смешком. – Тебя только что чуть не пристрелили в собственном кабинете. Нам нужна проактивная система безопасности. Она нужна еще вчера, еще год назад, мы отстаем в этой гонке, как выразился твой золотой мальчик, со «злом». И «Озарение» – наш единственный шанс на победу.

– Нет, – ответил Ник, не разрывая контакта глазами. – Что-то происходит, и это значит, что нужна дополнительная проверка. Просто дай мне время на расследование.

– И если ты что-то обнаружишь? – саркастично вскинул бровь Алекс. – Что тогда? Годы работы выкинем?

– Тогда мы оба будем счастливы, что хеликэрриеры остались на земле, – и в эти слова Ник вложил все тревоги последних дней. Алекс прикусил губу. Он услышал, действительно услышал.

– Хорошо. 

Уже у двери он встал вполоборота и добавил:

– Только ты притащишь Старка на именины моей племянницы.

Дверь за ним закрылась, и Ник подумал, что если все закончится хорошо, он устроит праздник и племяннице Алекса, и себе. Пригласит Мстителей полным составом. Если все закончится хорошо. Хотя бы сносно.

* * *

Центр – Мурене: Ты был прав. Это не сработает. Фьюри скоро уедет из Трискелиона на своем автомобиле. Предположительно с чипом. Устраняем. Снимаю с Солдата статус строгой секретности, сейчас главное устранить, уже не важно, если засветится. Мы дошли до эндшпиля. И выведите Солдата на прямую линию связи со мной.

Мурена – Центру: Знайте, что вы приняли верное решение.

Центр – Мурене: Я не принимаю других. Исполняйте без болтовни. Живо.

* * *

Занимающийся рассвет окрашивал светлые дома розовыми мазками. Ночная прохлада еще трепала ветерком волосы, но будто знала, что ей осталось всего ничего. Мурашки бегали по затылку и словно внутри живота. Стив волновался. Он проснулся от писка телефона – пришло сообщение. От таких сообщений просыпаешься сразу, до вскипевшей крови бодрым.

Его звал на встречу Том. Не на благотворительный обед или ланч в кафе… после их последней встречи Стив и на такое-то не рассчитывал, а Том просил о немедленной встрече в парке, совершенно безлюдном в такое время. Стив уже не мог уснуть и принесся к месту встречи за десять минут. 

Не он один торопился – Том появился практически сразу. Одетый как для пробежки, на плечах он нес свой крупный рюкзак.

– Спасибо, что пришел, – короткое рукопожатие, и он, не отпуская руку Стива, потянул того к скамье. Когда они сели, Том все же отдернул пальцы.

– Не за что, я всегда рад встрече.

– Не думал, что настолько, – пробормотал Том и потер уголок губы, выразительно глядя на Стива. Тот повторил его жест – на пальце осталось белое. Подсохшая зубная паста. – Хотя я и забыл, ты же сталкер. Кому рассказать, ведь не поверят. Удобное прикрытие – быть Капитаном Америкой? Можно ведь все что угодно провернуть и потом просто улыбнуться в камеру, никто не заметит.

– Том. – Стива не задевали нервозные шутки, но они только распаляли тревогу. 

– Прости. Но знаешь, у тебя замечательная улыбка. Очень красивая.

Стив сжал одну ладонь другой, а Том добавил:

– Я бы за нее точно многое простил.

– Ты поэтому здесь? Мне улыбнуться?

– Я здесь, потому что мне больше не к кому обратиться. – Том залез в рюкзак и вытащил оттуда тонкую черную папку. – Пару месяцев назад я разбирал старые фотографии, я только-только переехал в Вашингтон тогда. И вот, – он ткнул пальцем в размытый силуэт на крыше, за водонапорной башней. Если приглядеться, можно было различить человека, который что-то держал в руках. Нечто, похожее на палку или снайперскую винтовку.

Том перевел дыхание и произнес:

– Я уверен, что это Зимний Солдат.

– Кто?

– Легенда. Убийца-призрак. Тихий ассасин. Ему приписывают убийства Кеннеди и принцессы Дианы, но их, сам понимаешь, всем подряд приписывают. Другие его дела выглядят куда интересней. В смысле более пугающими. Он убивает тихо, остается не пойманным, но следом за этими смертями всегда следует хаос. Точечные удары, приносящие смятения больше, чем целый теракт. И я думаю, что он активизировался в последнее время.

– Убийство Кеннеди? Сколько бы ему было сейчас лет? Этому Солдату? 

Том прикрыл глаза.

– Возможно, их много, или кто-то сейчас использует разрекламированный раньше образ. Но возможно и другое. Ты, мистер Бэннер, не говоря уж о Торе... Я после битвы за Нью-Йорк расширил границы реального.

Стив еще раз посмотрел на снимок.

– Да, этот человек похож на снайпера, но почему именно Зимний Солдат? Почему активизировался в последнее время?

– Я занялся расследованием. Сначала списал силуэт на глюк камеры, на богатое воображение, но он никак не шел из моей головы. Знаешь, прямо занозой засел. Я вообще-то так себе журналист. Мне фотографировать нравится, показывать другим, что я вижу. Но здесь не отпускало. Я должен был расследовать. Вот, что у меня есть. – Он достал несколько страниц, исписанных от руки. – Это интервью. Я их взял куда больше, но тут как с НЛО, «очевидцев» полно, толку маловато. И еще…

В руки Стива легли газетные вырезки и копии газет – древних газет, выпущенных едва ли позже пятидесятых. Чужие снимки с такими же размытыми силуэтами, которые Том обводил красным маркером.

– Я убежден, он существует. Я не могу заняться этим открыто, я прячу это даже от Энн, потому что не хочу подвергать ее риску. Это все очень опасно.

Стив перебирал сомнительные доказательства. Смотрел на выписанные Томом итоги. Все сводилось к следующему: ловкий, быстрый, сильный, тихий, безжалостный. С металлической рукой – левой – не отличающейся по функциональности от живой. На руке красная звезда, много связей с Советскими территориями. Прекрасно владеет любым оружием или использует подручные средства. Все это можно было смело делить на два. Или умножать. Ничего точного.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я воспользовался возможностями Щ.И.Т.а? Или что?

Том уперся локтями в колени и уронил голову на руки, зарываясь пальцами в распущенные волосы.

– Не знаю, Стив. Не знаю. Я думаю, он понял, что я слежу. 

Стив хотел приобнять Тома. Но не двигался с места, потому что не знал, сколько в этом желания ободрить Тома, а сколько – прикоснуться к Баки. И от этой мысли все желание начинало отдавать горчащей подлостью.

– С чего ты взял?

– Со мной связался журналист из «Пульса», журнал такой малотиражный. Джейкоб Коллинс. Он тоже расследовал в этой области и понял, что я мучу воду. Связался со мной, предложил объединить усилия. Сказал, что у него есть нечто очень ценное для меня, что перевернет все мое расследование. Кажется, фотографии. В тот день, когда я приехал к нему, на Аполлон Хауз напали. И теперь Коллинс мертв. Стив, во мне словно два человека. Один кричит, что я должен остановиться. Сжечь все и жить дальше мирной жизнью. Сыграть уже свадьбу – знал бы ты, сколько раз мы ее переносили из-за моей работы, – порвать все связи с этим делом, замести следы. Но другая моя половина требует продолжать. Я подобрался близко, раз пошла ответная реакция. Я очень близко, и я должен узнать правду. Я зациклился на этом ассасине. Он был хобби, поиск Несси на выходных – вдруг повезет. Но последнее время он занимает все мои мысли. Днем. Ночью. Снотворное все хуже помогает. Я должен узнать. Помоги мне. Помоги узнать и не сдохнуть.

– Том, я чертовски плох в шпионском деле. Но я клянусь тебе, что сделаю все возможное. Чтобы защитить тебя, уж точно.

Том передернул плечами. 

– У тебя таких, как я, триста миллионов. Или семь миллиардов. Ты же после битвы за Нью-Йорк защитник всей Земли.

– Хватит. Ты попросил – я пообещал. А слово я держу. 

Том неловко кивнул. Вздохнул. Поднял голову, подставляя лицо первым откровенным лучам солнца.

– Спасибо. Я не рассчитывал на твою поддержку. Думал, отправишь в полицию или к Щ.И.Т.у. 

Стив помотал головой, пряча в карман один листок с описанием Зимнего Солдата и возвращая Тому другие. 

– Спасибо, – повторил Том. – Но я должен бежать, пока мое отсутствие не заметили.

– Я свяжусь с тобой, если что-нибудь найду.

Том махнул на прощанье рукой и торопливо направился к выходу из парка. Стив же зажмурился, запрокидывая голову, складывая молитвенной лодочкой руки. Он прижал эту лодочку к переносице, вдавливая до боли, сглатывая.

– Господи… – фальшь. – Прошу, Боже… – снова фальшь. Давай уже честнее, Стив. – Баки… Баки, как мне тебя не хватает. Я не вытягиваю. А ты бы смог. Помоги мне выпутаться, помоги мне… Проклятье. Баки… Как бы ты поступил? Что бы сделал?

Со Стивом не хотел разговаривать даже внутренний голос.

* * *

Том приоткрыл дверь, стараясь не скрипеть. Энн еще спала. Облегченно выдохнув, он спрятал рюкзак в тумбочку и спустился на кухню. Еще напряженное тело требовало чашки чая. Остановиться. Выдохнуть. Подумать. Ты на этой дороге давно, деваться с нее некуда, теперь обо всем знает Стив, и должно стать легче. Должна вернуться уверенность. Это же, мать его, Роджерс.

Том плеснул кипятка в чашку. Включенный на беззвучный телефон завибрировал. Странно, Тому казалось, что тот сел еще по дороге от парка…

«Здравствуй. Ты один? Не желаешь ли прогуляться? Не заржавел ли еще без заданий? Пора возвращаться, сегодня красивый рассвет».

Рука набрала ответ:

«Слушаю. Внимаю».

«Цель: Николас Фьюри. Метка на карте выслана. С гарантией результата. Сохранять режим до завершения миссии».

«Подтверждено».

Буквы пропали с экрана, словно этой переписки и не было, но он уже не замечал. Он сунул телефон в карман и бегло спустился в подвал. Не глядя на кодовый замок, он набрал комбинацию, вошел внутрь, открыл сейф и достал оттуда жилет. Микро-Узи. Ножи. Гранатомет. Содрал с руки чулок искусственной кожи и запер его вместо оружия. Маска. Очки.

* * *

Солдат – Центру: Устранение не удалось.

Центр – Солдату: Посреди города? Не добил загнанного зверя? Почему?

Солдат – Центру: Цель скрылась в канализации. Преследование нецелесообразно, риск засады. Тепловая сигнатура направилась в сторону Арлингтона.

Центр – Солдату: Принято. Высылаю варианты укрытий цели.

* * *

Домой Стив вернулся не сразу. Ему нужно было подумать. Он добрел до кафе Бет к его открытию и теперь мял листок бумаги, переваривая утренний разговор заново.

Пробивать информацию через сеть Щ.И.Т.а он не собирался точно. Не сейчас. Может, зря, но Стив перестал считать ее удобной паутиной данных. Теперь она больше походила на хищного паука. «Озарение» – проект не одного дня, и был запущен, когда Стив пользовался сетью раньше или просил Наташу – уровень ее допуска всегда превышал Стивов. И все же сейчас не хотелось даже прикасаться. Стив не мог пересилить себя. И голос Тома, когда тот говорил о Щ.И.Т.е, Стиву не понравился. Том не хотел впутывать их, значит, Стиву тоже стоило остерегаться.

Вторым приходящим на ум вариантом была Наташа. Даже без влезания в данные Щ.И.Т.а у нее были связи. И если уж говорить о советском пространстве, к кому еще обращаться? Но именно здесь и крылись сомнения Стива. Он верил Наташе. Верил. Хотел верить. Но не знал, стоит ли трогать эту тему. Возможно, ее еще связывают старые обещания. Клятвы. Не мешающие работе, но…

Пальцы собирались протереть дырку в исписанном листе, и Стив поспешил спрятать его назад в карман, бросая на стол монетки за кофе и сбегая.

Основное «но» заключалось в том, что у Наташи и у Фьюри были секреты от Стива. И меньше их не становилось, несмотря на то, что Фьюри Стиву показал хеликэрриеры, а с Наташей они преломили шаурму. И Стив, кажется, начал их понимать, потому что своим он не собирался делиться ни с кем без крайней на то необходимости. Он что-нибудь придумает. 

Кирпичи из стены между ним и Томом перекладывались в эти новые стены, от которых Стив столько избавлялся. Он не хотел, но прекрасно чувствовал, как это происходило.

Стив замер возле своей двери. Изнутри квартиры доносилась музыка, как и подсказала миловидная соседка. Стив, конечно, сбегал в спешке и мог бы забыть отключить что угодно – от утюга до электробритвы, но он совершенно точно знал, что он и не включал в ночи пластинку с «It's been a long, long time». Он вообще не сдувал пыль с патефона уже несколько месяцев.

Стив собрался, мысленно прокладывая траекторию передвижения по квартире. Засада может ждать за дверью ванной, или, что скорее, из-за поворота в кухню. Успеть бы подхватить щит. Очевидная ловушка – зачем бы тем, кто искал что-то тайно, включать музыку? Но Стив не знал других способов проверить, кроме как войти внутрь и узнать, что за чертовщина происходит. 

В кресле посреди гостиной сидел Фьюри. Просто сидел, развалившись расслабленно, и слушал гребанного Гарри Джеймса. А еще он прижимал к телу кровящую и малоподвижную руку.

– Не помню, чтобы давал вам ключ, – пробормотал Стив, выдыхая и опуская щит на пол. Кажется, он начал понимать, почему самый распространенный недуг двадцать первого века – стресс. Даже он, привыкший к войне и постоянной готовности, уже был готов признать, что у него вот хронический, и попроситься назад в спокойное прошлое.

Фьюри нес полную чепуху про несуществующую жену, якобы выгнавшую его из дома, пока его пальцы набирали на экране смартфона сообщение.

«Щ.И.Т. скомпрометирован», – прочел Стив. Два слова. Всего только два слова. Стив видел их и чужую разбитую жизнь, пытающуюся собрать себя по кускам у него в кресле. Всего два слова, и понимание обволакивало мозг, делая все сложнее и в то же время яснее. Доказывая предчувствиям, что они не лгали. 

Фьюри открыл рот, продолжая слеплять слова в бессмысленные фразы, но договорить не успел. Здоровенный снаряд прошиб стену и выбил Фьюри из кресла. Кровь брызнула на ковер. 

Стив упал на пол рядом: рану не осмотреть, но все слои темной ткани пропитались кровью. Фьюри был жив, хотя мышцы на лице свело от боли, а на губах тоже клокотала кровь. Он схватил Стива за край куртки и притянул к себе, тихо булькая на ухо:

– Береги это. Не доверяй никому.

В ладонь лег маленький кусочек металла. 

– Делай что делал. Справишься, – сказал Фьюри, прежде чем начал захлебываться.

Стив перевернул его на бок, давая крови стекать изо рта. В комнату ворвалась… соседка?.. Стив почти не удивился пистолету в ее руках. Она представилась агентом, бросилась к Фьюри и принялась передавать информацию. Она вызывала подмогу из Трискелиона: скорую, оперативную, пыталась оказать первую помощь сама и определенно была в этом лучше Стива.

А Стив должен был делать то, что делал. Что умел лучше всего. Подхватив щит, он понесся по траектории выстрела туда, где засел убийца. Стив не считал выбитые двери и вмятины в стенах, он просто бежал вперед. Хватит дерьма. Он не позволит людям вокруг умирать в этих проклятых играх вот так – в собственном доме или в доме друга, а не в бою. 

Стив видел мельтешение впереди, он нашел убийцу, но не мог его догнать. Тот прыгал по перекрытиям и крышам, словно гепард по джунглям, он ориентировался и группировался куда как лучше Стива. Но каждому свое. У Стива все еще было преимущество, и стоило им оказаться на открытом пространстве большой плоской крыши, Стив замахнулся и метнул щит.

На вибраниумном крае со скрежетом сомкнулись металлические пальцы. Они тускло бликовали, не давая шанса ошибиться. Зимний Солдат медленно повернул голову. Его лицо скрывала маска, а поверх нее на Стива смотрели глаза убийцы. Стив не видел отсюда ни их цвета, ни выражения точно, но он грудью почувствовал цепкий крюк. «Сегодня не ты моя цель, свободен», – и щит легко летит назад, врезаясь в живот, сметая с места, заставляя согнуться и чертить кроссовками полосы по крыше в попытках удержаться.

Когда Стив поднял голову, крыша была уже пуста.

* * *

Стив смотрел сквозь стекло операционной, но видел не тело Фьюри, а отражение бардака из собственной головы. Том оказался прав. Зимний Солдат существует. И не просто существует, а действует здесь и сейчас.

Возможно, Стиву стоило написать Тому. Только как? «Привет, Том, представляешь, я встретил Зимнего Солдата, он подстрелил моего друга, теперь я считаю его пульс с дисплея. Здоровый малый оказался этот Зимний Солдат!»

Стив провел ладонью по лицу. Какими мелочными, какими нелепыми казались его желания уйти из Щ.И.Т.а, его мысли о шпионаже! Сейчас, когда Фьюри умирал у него на глазах, Стив понимал, что у таких, как они, увольнений не бывает. Увольнительных. И если война сменила одежку, то голодной она осталась как прежде. Стиву пора меняться, чтобы соответствовать. Он должен суметь противопоставить новому облику войны хоть что-то. Потому что он не собирался отдавать ей жизни, за которые считал себя в ответе.

Хлопнула дверь. Рядом появилась Наташа и прильнула к стеклу.

– Расскажи мне о стрелке, – не успев продышаться, приказала она.

Зеленые горки пульса вытянулись в ровную линию. Медики схватились за дефибриллятор. Стив отвернулся, смотря на Наташу. Она больше не вжималась в стекло, а отстраненно наблюдала за происходящим. На ней не было лица, но Стив все равно чувствовал, как внутри него срабатывает стопор. Ведь по какой-то причине чип лежал в его кармане, а не в Наташином. Фьюри пришел к нему и запретил доверять. Поэтому Стив выдавил минимум:

– Быстрый. Ловкий. Сильный. Железная рука.

Наташа едва уловимо дернула бровью, и Стиву захотелось разнести все в этой смотровой к чертям. Знала. Поняла.

К ним присоединилась Хилл, Наташа расспросила ее о баллистике, и это узнавание на лице и в голосе стало уже настолько откровенным, что ни с чем не спутать. Стив сжал зубы. Что она делала в Аполлон Хауз, она так и не рассказала. Откуда знает о Зимнем Солдате? Что она знает…

Медики объявили время смерти, а они стояли здесь втроем. На одной стороне, вроде, но это если в черно-белой съемке смотреть. А мир давно перешел на цветную. И Стив понял, что и он – тоже. Только что. Не успев проводить хотя бы мысленно Николаса Фьюри в последний путь, он стоял и думал о том, что еще скрывает Наташа. Насколько они оба – вместе и каждый отдельно – могут доверять Хилл.

Стив заставил себя снова посмотреть в операционную. Фьюри лежал там уже без трубки во рту, а врачи покидали помещение один за другим.

Покойся с миром, сэр Николас Джей Фьюри.

* * *

Стив бережно прикрыл дверь. Наташа выскочила в коридор первой и уже ждала его, злая. Злость вымела из нее все остатки скорби, и она смотрела в упор на Стива.

– Что он делал у тебя дома?

– Я… я не знаю, – вздохнул Стив. В этом даже было немного правды. Стив не знал, почему именно он – тот, кого Фьюри не считал должным посвящать в свои секреты, кто мог сейчас сделать меньше всего. Стив не стал кричать Наташе в лицо «Умер он там!», хотя очень хотелось именно этого. 

– Ты никогда не умел врать, – поджала она губы. Те начинали дрожать.

– Нат…

– Вы… мудаки. Оба! – вскрикнула она. – Он не должен был так поступать со мной. Не сейчас! И ты. Ты его не спас! – слезы брызнули из ее глаз, она затряслась всем телом. – Может он за этим к тебе и пришел?! Чтобы Капитан Америка сделал свою гребанную работу! А ты… – Наташа пошатнулась и оперлась на Стива.

Стива обжег стыд, и он позволил Наташе уткнуться лбом себе в грудь. Стив провел ладонью по хрупкой спине, не зная, что сказать.

– Нат…

За спиной раздался голос Рамлоу – У.Д.А.Р. быстро прибыл в квартиру к Стиву, помог с доставкой Фьюри и теперь тоже весьма потерянно слонялся по больнице.

– Кэп, тебя вызывают в Трискелион.

– Только меня?

Рамлоу развел руками. Наташа выскользнула из объятия, прикрывая глаза ладонью.

– Иди, я… – она поспешила к туалету.

– Кэп! – напомнил о себе Рамлоу.

Стив распрямился и, словно приводя себя в порядок, провел руками по карманам. Пусто, чипа не было. Стив сделал шаг в сторону поворота, за которым скрылась Наташа, но Рамлоу снова требовательно повысил голос:

– Кэп, это срочно.

– Да. Да, я иду, – пробормотал Стив, сверля взглядом стену.


	6. Глава 6

**Глава 6**

Кабинет Фьюри теперь занимал Александр Пирс – Стив много слышал об этом человеке, в том числе от самого Фьюри, но лично не общались. Вот и пообщаются. Стива пригласили – он не был уверен, что такие настоятельные приказы можно называть приглашением, но с формулировкой спорить не стал – именно туда.

Неуместным здесь выглядело все.

Выходящая из кабинета директора «соседка» Шэрон, сменившая домашний костюмчик на «офисный» вариант формы агента Щ.И.Т.а, прикрытые тонкими металлическими листами подпалины на ковролине, раскуроченное рабочее место – Фьюри любил порядок, и в его кабинете никогда не столкнуться было даже с валяющимися на столе бумагами. А теперь из стола торчали обгоревшие провода, и все вокруг покрывал слой пепла. Выпотрошенный шкаф – все папки на полу, изогнутые влагой. Смерть шла за Фьюри долго и обстоятельно. Он успел надавать ей по зубам перед тем, как сдаться. Но кабинет уже не принадлежал ему. Щ.И.Т. уже не принадлежал ему.

Стив посмотрел на Пирса, чья фигура оказалась, пожалуй, самой неуместной. Особенно задумчивое и хмурое выражение на лице вместо толики скорби или почтения. Стив, пока ехал сюда, думал о том, зачем его могли вызвать. Допрос об обстоятельствах смерти? Подозрения? Информация о Зимнем Солдате? Или попросят произнести речь памяти перед еще не знающими о трагедии сотрудниками? Лицо Пирса, его решительно сложенные в линию губы говорили о совсем ином. Он собирался не спрашивать, а говорить. Жестом он попросил Стива присесть в кресло.

– Сэр?

Пирс отмахнулся и занял кресло напротив.

– Давай напрямоту, Роджерс, сейчас не до расшаркиваний. Я позвал тебя, потому что ты был последним, кто говорил с Ником. – Пирс постучал пальцами об ладонь. – И потому что последнее время ты с ним много общался, он посылал тебя на ключевые миссии. Ничего странного не замечал?

Стив не сдержал нервной усмешки. Чтобы не замечать странностей рядом с Фьюри, нужно быть слепым, глухим и не иметь половины мозга. Но вопрос Стив прекрасно понял. Прочувствовал, что именно за ним стояло, и отвел взгляд. Пирсу этого непроизвольного ответа оказалось достаточно.

– Мне нелегко далось это решение, – пробормотал Пирс, смотря на свои ботинки.

Стив снова посмотрел на собеседника и приподнял требовательно бровь.

– Решение начать этот разговор с тобой, – после паузы пояснил Пирс. – Но я должен. Капитан Америка всегда стоял на страже правды. Ты имеешь право знать… и ты поймешь, в отличие от многих. Это трудно, но ты поймешь. Смерть Фьюри – к сожалению, логичная концовка его незримой и не до конца санкционированной деятельности в Щ.И.Т.е.

– Я и не сомневался.

Пирс испытывал. Сверлил взглядом, пытаясь различить по интонациям, но Стиву не нужно было даже стараться играть лицом и голосом. Он все еще не врал ни единым словом.

– Думаю, он почуял крысу, – добавил Стив.

Пирс скривился.

– Фьюри, которого мы знали… он не просто умер, Роджерс. Может, его и не существовало. Человек, что занимал кресло директора – вон то кресло – был не тем, за кого себя выдавал. У нас есть данные о его связи с террористами, захватившими Аполлон Хауз.

– Нет, в это я не поверю. 

Пирс кивнул своим мыслям, но Стив не собирался заканчивать разговор, он продолжил:

– Фьюри относился к Щ.И.Т.у, как к жене, ребенку, дому. Щ.И.Т. не всегда платил ему тем же. Кто-то нанял Зимнего Солдата, чтобы устранить директора.

– Зимнего Солдата? – Пирс откинулся на спинку кресла и забросил ногу на другую. – Вот как? 

– Я видел его собственными глазами, поверьте мне, сэр! – Стив подался вперед. Пирс продолжал разглядывать его, закинув руку на спинку кресла. – Таких убийц посылают те, кто может себе это позволить.

Пирс не уточнял. А значит знал, о ком идет речь. Ничего себе – легенда и секрет, о котором знают все вокруг. Не все, конечно, но расширяющийся список «знающих» Стива отнюдь не радовал. Том не преувеличивал опасность своего расследования. Скорее, наоборот, катастрофически недооценивал.

– Может быть, у тебя и обвиняемый уже есть? – с вызовом поинтересовался Пирс.

– Не люблю делать поспешных выводов, сэр. Но думаю, здесь замешан тот, кто кое-что знает о красных звездах. Агент Романофф скрылась из больницы, и я уверен, что она знает о Зимнем Солдате больше вас или меня. Да и последнее время Фьюри доверял ей так сильно… тайные операции, скрытые даже от меня задания, когда мы якобы шли на одно дело. Фьюри подпустил ее очень близко к себе.

– Да-а-а, – протянул Пирс, поглаживая подбородок. Он был порядком обескуражен. – Романофф нелегко найти, если она не захочет быть найденной.

– Я знаю, как ее найти.

Пирс прижал костяшку указательного пальца к зубам, но, словно поймав себя на этом, распрямился и заговорил тихим, но весьма возбужденным голосом:

– Если мы сможем доказать, что Фьюри был чист, а вся эта затея с террористами принадлежала кому-то другому… что его устранили сейчас из страха быть раскрытыми и как-то подтасовали улики… мы очистим его имя.

– Именно так мы и поступим, сэр! – Стив подался еще вперед. – Я найду Романофф.

– Но, Роджерс, как ты собираешься это сделать? Ее телефон оставлен в больничном туалете, ни одна камера не засекла ее отхода. – Ого, вот оно значит как, мистер Пирс, камеры не засекли. Какая жалость.

– У меня есть другой телефон. Личный. Его она всегда держит при себе.

– Давайте номер! – Пирс поднялся с места, быстро подошел к уцелевшей панели на стене и открыл сразу несколько окон приложений слежки.

– Агент Романофф – очень серьезный противник. За ней поеду я. Я должен это сделать. Если она имеет хоть какое-то отношение к Зимнему Солдату… я обязан! – Стив тоже встал.

– Разумеется. Возьмите Роллинса для поддержки. Результаты пеленгации будут передаваться на ваш рабочий планшет.

На планшете действительно открылась карта. Стоило Стиву продиктовать номер Наташи, как на карте замигала красная точка. 

– Стив… – догнало его уже у двери. – Ник был моим другом.

– Знаю, – сглотнул Стив. – И клянусь, что я заставлю ответить того, кто виновен в его смерти.

Стив не умел врать. Но вот говорить правду он отлично умел.

* * *

Центр – Мурене: Обработка прошла успешно. Результат… выше ожидаемого.

Мурена – Центру: Ваши указания в связи с этим?

Центр – Мурене: Насладиться хоть раз успешными плодами нашего труда. Наблюдение, не участвуем.

* * *

Роллинс сидел за рулем мало чем приметного автомобиля, не отличавшегося с виду от прочих семейных авто, между которыми он лавировал. Сегодня Роллинс был непривычно словоохотлив.

– Едем на захват Романофф, ну дела!

– Да уж, – неохотно отозвался Стив, поглядывая в боковое зеркало. С Пирса бы сталось дать им пару машин сопровождения, умолчав об этом: агенты Щ.И.Т.а вообще любили такие штучки, но пока все было чисто.

– Каков приказ? Доставить или завалить? В смысле устранить, а не… Хотя я бы не отказался. Эй, Кэп, ты небось тоже об этом думал? Ей так идет ее форма, ох, эта задница…

– Не только у нее.

– Не понял?..

– Смею надеяться, что моя задница смотрится в форме ничуть не хуже, чем у агента Романофф. Да и твоя тоже ничего. У Щ.И.Т.а неплохие стилисты.

Роллинс язык проглотил, покосившись на Стива с подозрением. Тот выждал пару секунд и гаркнул, разрывая тяжелое молчание:

– Мы едем на встречу с Черной Вдовой, Роллинс! И отнюдь не на мирные переговоры. Эта, как ты выразился, задница отвлекла не одну сотню мужских глаз, чтобы затем всадить промеж них пулю! Так что соберись, и чтобы я больше не слышал ничего о ее формах. Лучше подумай, что ты будешь делать с ее верхним захватом и гарротой. 

– Есть, сэр, – процедил Роллинс, чересчур крепко сжимая руль. Воздух в салоне все еще был до отвратного густым, но хотя бы Роллинс заткнулся.

Сопровождения на хвосте так и не появилось.

* * *

В придорожном баре орала музыка: из колонок доносился голос певицы – кажется, этот хрип был все же женским, – которая драла и свою глотку, и барабанные перепонки слушателей. Поэтому кокетливый звоночек, подвешенный к двери, никто не услышал – ни бармен, ни возюкающая шваброй по полу уборщица, ни прикованные к своим бокалам посетители. Никто, кроме одного – за барной стойкой. Неуловимо знакомо напрягшаяся спина, потертые джинсы, бесформенная толстовка из подросткового магазина с накинутым на голову капюшоном – у кого-то точно должны были паспорт спросить, прежде чем продать кружку эля, с которой она сидела за барной стойкой. Она соскользнула со стула и, улучив момент, когда бармен отвернулся, шмыгнула в подсобку. Стив молча направился следом. Роллинс что-то шепнул бармену – может, корочки показал, но тот ни капли не возмутился, пропуская их, и в подсобку они шагнули вместе.

Наташа уже уперлась коленом в подоконник и боролась с заклинившим окном, не желавшим подниматься. Она обернулась и замерла, переводя взгляд со Стива на дуло пистолета в руках Роллинса и назад.

– Привет, мальчики.

– Агент Романофф, вы арестованы по подозрению в соучастии в убийстве директора Щ.И.Т.а Николаса Джозефа Фьюри, – Стив вертел в голове эти слова всю дорогу, и как ни старался, звучали они непростительно сухо. Вместе они слеплялись в серую, формальную массу, теряя смысл обращения по фамилии, слов «соучастие», «подозрение» и даже «убийство».

– Я? – поперхнулась Наташа. – Вы, парни, это серьезно?

– Руки на виду, – буркнул Роллинс, сопровождая слова жестом. Стив кивнул одобрительно, переглянулся с ним и сделал шаг к Наташе, начиная шипеть:

– Права зачитывать не стану, я не полиция. Лучше сразу скажи, куда дела чип.

Наташа продолжала смотреть Стиву в глаза, приоткрыв рот. Он решил бы, что она не может подобрать слов от шока, что она бедная и потерянная жертва обстоятельств, но не собирался позволить ей обдурить себя второй раз за день.

– Чип?

– Да, чип! – решил снова проявить себя Роллинс. Для этого он важно приподнял голову.

Стив, не оборачиваясь, ударил его локтем в челюсть, заставляя запрокинуть голову еще дальше, и выбил левой рукой пистолет. Обхватил ладонями затылок, пригибая потерявшего равновесие Роллинса вниз, пока его нос не встретился со Стивовым коленом. Тот начал соображать и вскинул руки, но Стив перехватил их, перекрутил и нанес еще один удар – проще было бы сразу головой о стену, но Стив действовал бесшумно и вмазал локтем в солнечное сплетение, затем апперкот. Второй. Третий. На четвертый раз, Роллинс потерял сознание. Стив уложил потяжелевшее тело на пол.

Наташа шумно выдохнула, упираясь руками в подоконник.

– Ну ты и…

Стив мигом оказался возле нее и, сдернув с подоконника, развернул, заламывая руку и обхватывая шею.

– Я задал вопрос. Где. Чип.

– Стив, – просипела Наташа, вцепляясь свободной ладонью в его локоть. – Стив, я на твоей стороне, правда.

– На моей стороне те, кто умеют открывать рот и строить планы вместе. Работать в команде. А не обчищать карманы и линять. Фьюри убили не оперативники. Фьюри убили шпионы.

– Боги, Стив, ты же не думаешь, что я…

– Я ничего не думаю. Где чип?!

– В кармане. Правый карман, – застонала Наташа, похлопывая Стива по локтю. – Правда. Забирай. – Она закашлялась. Стив чувствовал вибрацию ее горла – оно-то точно не врало.

Впрочем, сама Наташа тоже на этот раз сказала правду. Действительно оказавшийся в кармане джинсов чип теперь лежал на ладони Стива. Отпущенная Наташа покачнулась, ухватилась за подоконник, потирая шею и пытаясь продышаться.

– Что на тебя, мать твою, нашло? – Стив уже набрал воздуха, чтобы ответить, но Наташа подняла ладонь. – Ладно-ладно, я поняла. Выглядело мое поведение так себе. Признаю. Но Ника заказали свои. Кто-то из близких, кто-то, знающий его, давший убийце наводки. Кто-то из Щ.И.Т.а. Я не знаю, кому доверять. Хилл? А что, если?.. Тебя вызвали в Щ.И.Т., и если бы чип оказался при тебе…

Стив приподнял бровь.

– Да, – снова уронила голову Наташа. – Ты бы смог его отбить, пожалуй. И само это оправдание пришло мне в голову позже. В больнице я… я просто растерялась. Я не знала, что делать, потому что Ник мертв, а я понятия не имею, кто в этом виноват. Все вокруг смешалось…. а еще в игру втянули Зимнего Солдата, и это...

Стив достал телефон и планшет и положил их на подоконник.

– Давай сюда свой, – оборвал он Наташино бормотание.

Та, явно понимая неравную расстановку сил, без вопросов отдала старенький кнопочный телефон. 

Стив дернул окно, вырывая заржавевший замок из старой рамы, но заставляя все же стекло подняться.

– Пошла, – кивнул он, бросая ей ключи от машины. – Серая мицубиси 345-OTR.

Наташа рыбкой выскользнула в окно, Стив протиснулся в узкую раму следом. Затем он поднял стекло максимально высоко и со всей силы опустил его вниз, превращая всю их технику в месиво запчастей.

Наташа скромно дожидалась на пассажирском сидении, когда Стив пришел на стоянку. Ключ покорно висел воткнутым в зажигание, а она, даже не думая о бегстве, сидела, сложив ладони вместе и зажав их между коленями и выглядя от этого еще лет на пять моложе.

– Прости, – сказала она, когда Стив повернул ключ. 

– Порядок. Но в последний раз. 

– Я не стала с тобой обсуждать не потому, что не доверяю тебе или думаю, что ты причастен…

– А потому что мне шпионские разборки не по зубам? Меня стоит позвать только для того, чтобы навалять плохишам, когда ты их вычислишь?

– Нет, – протянула она. – Нет. Просто… когда меня выбивает из колеи, это редко происходит, но если все же случается… я словно теряю все нажитое, приобретенное здесь, и остаются только вбитые с кровью инстинкты Черной Вдовы. Мне кажется, что я осталась одна, могу положиться только на себя и обязана действовать в одиночку. Не нужна. Должна. Обязана. 

– О, ну если тебе в следующий раз будет совестно тревожить мистера Капитана Америку, ты не стесняйся.

– Стив, – простонала Наташа, откидываясь на сидение. – Я тебе такое рассказываю, что не говорила никому, а ты вместо того, чтобы ответить мне тем же…

– Мы переспали с Баки в сорок третьем, – выпалил Стив.

И только сейчас с окружающего его мира словно сняли какую-то пелену, которая застила глаза с момента смерти Фьюри. Неостановимый бег от одной точки до другой не закончился – их еще ждал длинный путь, и куда как опаснее пройденного, Пирс быстро все поймет, – но они замерли на секунду, вдыхая, и Стив сжал зубы, заново разглядывая окружающий его мир. 

Его руки все еще лежали на руле, а машина стояла на парковке.

Пальцы дрожали. 

– Мне нужна команда, – тихо сказал Стив. – Вот тебе страшный секрет Капитана Америки. Он ничто в одиночку.

Наташа накрыла его ладонь своей и перенесла на рычаг коробки передач. Стив проморгался и все же тронулся с парковки.

– Нужно придумать, как считать информацию с чипа, и как можно скорее, – сказал он, выезжая на шоссе.

– Это-то как раз несложно, ты все же на машине Щ.И.Т.а. – Наташа открыла бардачок. Вместо привычной дребедени, вроде влажных салфеток для стекол, там оказался портативный компьютер. 

Прежде, чем включить его, Наташа вскрыла боковую панель и поколдовала с проводами. После ее манипуляций вместо привычного Стиву голубого экрана загрузки операционной системы Щ.И.Т.а с темным логотипом орла на мониторе загорелись простые зеленые буквы на черном фоне. 

Стив ушел с шоссе в ближайший поселок и поехал кругом, давая Наташе возможность покопаться в данных, но не уносясь при этом слишком далеко от Вашингтона.

– Проклятье! – Наташа сжала кулаки. – Чип так поплавило, что ничего не считаешь. Я смогла получить только атрибуты нескольких файлов, да и то лишь место создания. Один адрес, но это бред какой-то. Лагерь Лихай. С пометкой «База номер ноль». 

– Чертовщина. – Стив потер затылок, заставляя кровь приливать к голове. – Ну… с другой стороны, у меня есть хорошая новость. Я знаю, куда ехать.

* * *

Центр: Связь пропала.

Мурена: Паучок съел Капитана и подавился?

Центр: Или я все же допустил ошибку.

Мурена: Все поправимо. Рискну предложить следующее…

* * *

Стив не думал, что вернется в Лихай. И уж тем более не думал, что вернется по такому поводу.

Лагерь был заброшен. Не просто пустовал, а «заброшен» в самом плохом смысле этого слова: изъеденный ржавчиной до дыр забор, покосившиеся ворота – их даже не пришлось ломать, одна створка почти лежала на земле, просевшие домики, поросшие сорной травой и вспученные ею когда-то ровные плацы. Наглядное напоминание о возрасте Капитана Америки. Стив еще никогда не видел чего-то, что настолько точно отражало бы состояние его души после пробуждения – ржавчина и гнилая труха. Кое-что проросло зеленью, но ведь то крапива по большей части… Интересно, сколько лагерем пользовались после войны? За семьдесят лет все бы совсем в пыль рассыпалось, здесь явно работали и позже, но не последние лет десять. 

Совершенно неожиданным открытием для Стива стало то, что он оказался менее популярен, чем представлял себе. Он так привык к своей обременяющей популярности в Нью-Йорке и Вашингтоне, что уже ожидал тематического парка на месте Лихая. Но под ногами хрустела твердая от беспросветной жары глиняная корка, присыпанная ржавой пылью. 

– Пойдем. – Наташа показала рукой на один из домов. К нему вела наименее заросшая автомобильная колея. – Надо же с чего-то начать.

– Ты упомянула Зимнего Солдата. – Стив шагал рядом. – Что ты о нем знаешь?

– Не сильно больше твоего. «Сильный, ловкий, рука железная», – передразнила она. – Хладнокровный убийца и по манере действовать больше похож на персонажа из хоррор-фильма, чем на киллера из огненного экшена. – Она поежилась. – Этого многие не понимают.

– Многие? Я так понял, что Солдат – это легенда, причем известная не всем.

– Ну, на Земле несколько миллиардов людей, конечно, не всем. – Она скорее дернула губами, чем улыбнулась. – Но мне по профессии положено знать, и людям, меня окружающим, в основном – тоже. Впервые я услышала о нем, когда была еще девочкой в Красной Комнате. Сначала я думала, что он работает на русских – столько пересудов про звезду на плече… но потом он прострелил мне колеса, когда я была на задании под Одессой. А затем живот. Стрелял, правда, не в меня, а через меня: убил иранского ученого, которого я прикрывала и который русским был ой как нужен. Так что в его работу на советско-российские службы безопасности я не верю. Я раз семь за свою жизнь была очень близка к смерти, но так страшно мне было только однажды. Он подошел к нам: проверить, мертва ли его цель, посмотрел на меня и, клянусь, понял, что я еще жива. И что выкарабкаюсь, если не добьет. А у меня глаза не закрывались, они остекленели от страха, когда эта тень отделилась от леса, и так и не смыкались. Но он ушел. Хотя оставил ощущение, что когда-нибудь он за мной вернется. – Наташа сунула ладони в растянутые карманы толстовки. – Еще пара таких откровений, и мне придется тебя убить.

Не лучшая шутка для сегодняшнего дня. Впрочем, Наташа и сама не пыталась смеяться, рассеянно глядя себе под ноги.

– У меня такое же ощущение от хеликэрриеров, – ответил Стив, выламывая дверь – старые петли легко поддались. 

Лаборатория сильно запылилась и покрылась осыпавшейся с крыши ржавчиной – местами целыми кусками шифера и бетона. Но под слоем мусора скрывались отнюдь не знакомые Стиву рабочие столы команды Эрскина, а куда как более новая мебель. Здание перестраивали.

– Не помню этого… стояка, – махнул рукой Стив. «Стояком» он обозвал не короб для труб, а весьма внушительных размеров выступ шириной в несколько метров, изменивший форму стены.

* * *

Спустя час блужданий они нашли кнопку включения потайного лифта, и тот привез их сюда – в стерильный лабиринт кабинетов и лабораторий. Нет, здесь, конечно, лежала пыль, но если наверху следы ботинок Стива оставляли светлые оконца в буром песке, то здесь – наоборот: принесенное осыпалось с подошвы грязными островками на вполне чистый пол. Дело было в том, что все вокруг состояло из металла, а не из способного самостоятельно рассыпаться дерева, да и вода сюда не поступала. Как и солнечный свет и ветер – окон не было. Проводка исправно работала. Да что там – датчики движения без запинок заставляли загораться одну круглую лампочку за другой, разгоняя темноту холодным свечением. Будто незримая рука вела их с Наташей голубыми огнями святого Эльма все глубже в подвалы, которых прежде здесь не было.

Они шли наугад, бродя по пустым кабинетам непонятного назначения, пока не уперлись в массивную дверь. Стив поднажал плечом и открыл – не заперто… волна света стремительно побежала по стенам, зажигая лампочки, словно роняя фишки домино. Стив зажмурился, подбираясь и сжимая кулаки, но его боевая готовность оказалась ненужной. Просто зал. Непустой на этот раз – шкафы, шкафы… бессчетное множество стеклянных шкафов с темными катушками. Магнитная пленка. Еще одна технология, которую Стив проспал. И все же, это был компьютер – провода тянулись от шкафов и толстым пучком перекрученных жил втыкались в монитор.

Раздался щелчок, и Стив снова вздрогнул, смыкая пальцы на Наташином столь же напряженном локте. И снова не последовало ни выстрелов, ни ядовитого дыма. Лишь катушка в левом шкафу начала медленно крутиться. Это движение передалось следующей, а от нее третьей – и так брело по кругу, оживляя их, пока не закрутилась последняя. Вместе с ней заработал и монитор. Он загорелся зеленоватой рябью, которая сложилась не в буквы, которые Стив ждал увидеть на такой древней машине, а в лицо.

Знакомое, жутковатое лицо. 

Очки, рыхлость толстых щек, низкий рост и главное – подобострастное виляние хвостом за спиной Красного Черепа превращало Золу в того, кого Коммандос даже врагом-то считать не хотели. Его не воспринимали всерьез, ведь никто не знал, что будущее не за теми, кто получше держит в руках винтовку или нечеловеческой харизмой заставляет людей идти за собой, а за теми, чей мозг способен на гениальные открытия. Цукерберг и Джобс изменили мир сильнее и намного быстрее, чем Гитлер – это было первым уроком Стива, когда он оказался на совсем незнакомых улицах современного Нью-Йорка. Сейчас Стив понимал, сколь малого добился бы Красный Череп, не стой за его карьерой открытия сначала Эрскина, затем Золы. Сейчас Стив понимал, на чьих руках крови больше.

Кроме того, у Стива был еще один глубоко личный счет к Арниму Золе. Счет за несущийся посреди зимы поезд. Зола тогда выжил. Сдался, согласился на все условия и – Стив был уверен – дожил до старости, хотя из всех пассажиров поезда скорее он заслужил той участи, что выпала Баки.

Стив смотрел на зеленое лицо с провалами очков вместо глаз и скрипел зубами от злости. Лицо смотрело на него – не картинка замершего скринсейвера, а лицо, обладающее мимикой, – смотрело и издевательски ухмылялось.

– Стивен Грант Роджерс, – заговорило оно голосом, узнаваемым даже через скрежет старых динамиков. – Наталья Альяновна Романофф.

– Бред, – дернула плечом Наташа. Стив отпустил ее руку, и они приблизились к монитору. – За нами следят и транслиру…

Зола рассмеялся металлическим смехом.

– Дикая наивность. Как у любого солдата. Вашим скудным умишкам не познать мощь интеллекта настоящего ученого. Но я рад, что вы нашли меня. Особенно капитан Роджерс. Каждый из нас нашел свой способ дожить до двадцать первого века, это символично, не считаете?

– Не думал, что вы склонны к поиску глубинных смыслов. – Стив дернул щекой, продолжая разглядывать крутящиеся в разном темпе катушки.

– Сентиментален стал к старости. 

– Куда как символичнее было бы встретить здесь Шмидта.

Золу – компьютер Золу – высказывание Стива совсем не задело. Его улыбка не изменилась. То, что Стив принял за едкую усмешку изначально, оказалось искренней для Золы улыбкой, с которой тот ронял слово за словом, наслаждаясь собственной речью. От нее сводило скулы и потели ладони.

– Шмидт был лидером Гидры. Красивым венчающим здание шпилем. Но никак не ее сутью. Гидра сильна в своем единстве, в своей прочности. Отрубишь голову, и на ее месте вырастут три новых. И потому Гидра пережила и Иоганна Шмидта, и Говарда Старка. Следующим ее завтраком станете вы.

– Многовато бравады для кучки железа, – процедил Стив, пиная ближайший шкаф. 

Изображение коротко мигнуло, но не более.

– Следовать приказам, уничтожать и не разбираться – суть Капитана Америки. Захватить вражеского ученого, потеряв на этом задании своих бойцов, и бежать дальше, к следующей цели. Я должен поблагодарить вас, Роджерс, за ту бережность, с которой вы доставили меня в допросные комнаты Стратегического Научного Резерва. Подобно питательному субстрату для бактериальной культуры, он стал местом, в котором смогла выжить, а затем и развиться Гидра. Ее голос никогда не смолкал, но никто не знал владельца этого голоса, принимая все за действия Щ.И.Т.а, КГБ, ЦРУ или одного из MI. – Изображения на экране сменялись очень быстро, показывая кадры самых страшных событий последних семидесяти лет. – Иногда за нас говорил Пекин, Сеул или Париж – Гидра направляла историю в нужное ей русло, разжигая конфликты, направляя людей тропами войны и беспорядков. Когда история не желала сотрудничать, мы принимали меры. – Выстрелы. Досье со штампами «угроза устранена». – Гидра продолжала расти и набирать силу в Щ.И.Т.е, он стал материнской плацентой, которую совсем скоро можно будет сплюнуть и оставить в прошлом. Наконец-то мир так погряз в хаосе, что готов сам умолять о контроле. Гидра хотела принести этот дар миру полвека назад, но ошиблась в методах. И во времени. Второй раз мы учли ошибку, и наше «Озарение» примут не с вооруженным протестом, а с благодарностью. К сожалению, болезнь не позволила моему телу дожить до сегодняшнего дня, до скорого триумфа, но я не мог позволить погибнуть своему непревзойденному интеллекту и записал себя на магнитную пленку. Теперь, когда история расставила все по местам, дав власть в руки тем, кто ее заслуживает, и стерев даже из человеческих памятей имена недалеких солдатиков, отдававших свои жизни за старый, глупый и трусливый мир…

Пуля вошла в металл как в масло. Стив знал, где Наташа обычно прячет свой маленький – меньше его ладони – пистолет, и не прошло и доли секунды, как тот оказался в его руке, а маленький кусочек свинца оставил черную дыру в крае монитора – там, где у человека была бы шея. Зола подавился своими словами не от помех – от неожиданности, но тут же продолжил. Стив не слушал больше. Он отвел руку в сторону, пуская следующую пулю в шкаф, включившийся пятнадцать минут назад первым. Звон стекла. Стук слетевшей с крепления катушки – она скребла о пол, продолжая по инерции крутиться. Стив сместил руку, выстреливая в следующий шкаф. Он шел по кругу, разбивая стекло за стеклом, не отрывая взгляда от монитора, где все сильнее рябило лицо, продолжающее свою смердящую до рези в легких речь, торопясь, пытаясь успеть выблевать ее на Стива целиком. Стив стукнул ладонью по новому магазину, вбивая его в пистолет, и замкнул круг. Третью обойму он спустил в пучок разноцветных проводов, превращая их выстрелами в мочалку искрящей проволоки, пока зеленое свечение монитора наконец не погасло.

По комнате гуляло эхо грохота лопающегося стекла и звона осколков. Оно быстро гасло, уступая место остаточному скрипу катушек. Через минуту стих и он.

Стив поднял кусок обуглившегося провода и вывел на полу под монитором черное: «Тимоти Дуган». Левее – «Гейб Джонс», правее – «Джим Морита». Повыше – «Джеймс Фэлсворт», ниже – «Жак Дернье».

Затем он взял осколок покрупнее и выцарапал прямо на широком верхнем крае монитора глубокими бороздами «Джеймс Барнс». Отбросив бесполезную стекляшку, Стив пересек быстрым шагом зал, с хрустом ступая по катушкам, и высадил дверь, ведущую в следующий коридор.

* * *

Взгляд бродил по стеллажам, лабораторным столам – хлама такого рода здесь хватало, но ничего нового эти полки со склянками Стиву не говорили.

– Значит, с «Озарением» что-то нечисто, – Наташа говорила тихо.

Стив болезненно рассмеялся, водя пальцем по столу, напоминающему операционный. Много проводов вокруг. Шапочка с электродами. Запасные катушки. Здесь Зола совершил свой переход. Стылая лаборатория вместо могилы. Заслуженно. Стив бы предпочел и это сжечь, но Золе ведь было все равно. Он не мечтал стать известным, возглавить свое движение или заполучить власть. Он остался рабом отвратительных сумасшедших идей и все, чего он хотел, – это воплотить их в жизнь. И пока у него прекрасно получалось. Жечь нужно было его детище.

– Что-то? Все с ним не так. 

– Нам нужны какие-то доказательства. Понимание, чего именно Гидра хочет добиться с помощью хеликэрриеров. 

– Зачем?

– Чтобы предъявить…

– Кому? Хилл? Пирсу? Ты сама сказала, что мы не знаем, кому доверять. Зато теперь мы точно знаем, что в Щ.И.Т.е заново выросла Гидра. Это больше не наши испуганные домыслы.

Наташа прикусила губу.

– Но мы должны узнать.

– Конечно. Поэтому я все еще иду вперед. – Стив кивнул на следующую дверь. 

Эта оказалась запертой. Петли выглядели прочными, и Наташа наклонилась к замку.

– Света не хватает. Помоги, – она протянула Стиву пудреницу. Открыв ее, Стив обнаружил зеркальце. Поймав луч от настенной лампы, он направил дергающееся пятнышко света прямо на замок, позволяя Наташе ловчее ковыряться шпилькой в скважине.

– Ладно шпильки. С их многофункциональностью я знаком с тридцатых и не могу не признать находчивость решения с зеркалом, но не практичнее ли все же таскать с собой фонарик, а не пудру?

– Пудру? А. Да. Не вдыхай ее по возможности.

Стив фыркнул. В противоположную сторону, конечно.

Наташа возилась с замком минут двадцать, но наконец тот поддался, и задвижка щелкнула. Тугая дверь поддалась весу их тел, и они оказались в очень странном месте.

Посреди комнаты стояло кресло, более всего походящее на электрический стул. Но кроме того, в нем содержались пазы для ампул, от которых тянулись оканчивающиеся иглами шланги капельниц. 

– Пыточная?

– Прямо здесь? Под носом Золы? Зачем бы ему это? – Наташа неуверенно покачала головой. – Скорее экспериментаторская. – Она отошла к столу, где располагался более привычный Стиву короб компьютера, и села рядом, пытаясь заставить его заработать.

Стив был в этом деле бесполезен и продолжил оглядываться в поисках хоть чего-то, что он может узнать о Гидре еще, кроме того, что эта прожорливая дрянь отвратительна самой своей сутью и любым проявлением. Здоровенный зал – потолки пониже, чем у магнитного Золы, и много ходов в другие помещения, много перекрытий, но само помещение в целом не меньше. У стены стояло несколько стеклянных капсул в человеческий рост. Разные модели – по крайней мере, панели управления и степень остекления были разными. От свинцового гроба с маленьким окошком до полностью стеклянной трубы.

Компьютер загудел, включаясь, а Наташа, чтобы не терять время, пока тот проморгается, полезла в ящики стола. Шебуршание, громыхание – не пустые, есть шансы на находки, хотя возраст компьютера не вселял надежд, вряд ли здесь завалялась инструкция по отключению хеликэрриеров. Вдруг из Наташиного рта вырвалась смесь русских и английских слов. Стив различил лишь «гребаные сукины дети», но он был уверен – и среди русских цензурных точно не было. Стив вырос за ее спиной прежде, чем она инстинктивно попыталась захлопнуть найденную папку. Ухватив толстый картон обложки за край, он потянул папку на себя. Наташа, опомнившись, стряхнула оцепенение и охотно отдала, только замахала руками и затараторила:

– Стив, прежде, чем посмотришь… Стив… в смысле, – она сдавила пальцами виски. – Стив… – Вздох. – Ты все равно не будешь готов. Смотри уже.

Стив был готов.

Стив давно был готов к любому дерьму, и после разговора с Золой мозг окончательно растерял способность изумляться. Он, утомленный, исчез, оставив вместо себя липкий студень, еще воспринимающий окружающее, но уже утративший всякую способность к анализу. Или реакции. Стив смотрел на фотографии тех самых капсул. На каждой маркировка с годом – от сорок седьмого до восемьдесят первого. На каждой – за стеклом одно и то же покрытое инеем тело.

Стив не был готов. Никогда. Никогда он не был бы готов видеть лицо Баки таким бледным и измученным. Он все смотрел на каждое из четырех изображений и все равно оказывался не готов, когда его взгляд возвращался к предыдущему. Все равно его сердце сжималось, выпуская всю горячую кровь наружу через четыре появившихся в нем дыры. Не фотографии – выстрелы.

Стив медленно положил папку на стол и поднял голову. Наташа отвернулась и сосредоточено рылась в компьютере. Стив склонился над ящиком и принялся перебирать прочие обнаружившиеся там бумаги.

Он как-то сразу все понял. Наверное, он должен был отрицать. Не верить в то, что Баки, улетевший на его глазах в ледяную пропасть, выжил и уж тем более попал в руки Гидры. Твердить «нет». Осыпать мир вопросами о нестыковках, но Стив понял. И каждая следующая бумажка или слова, что Наташа выуживала из компа, не удивляли. Стив уже понял.

Сыворотка суперсолдата. Зелье, подарившее Стиву силу, и яд, отравивший лучшие умы двадцатого века. Эксперименты Золы для повторения успеха Эрскина – Баки не был чист, когда Стив спас его, тело Баки уже изменили, поэтому он и смог пережить падение. Наташа нашла записи с описанием опытов и операций, которые Зола успел тогда провести, но Стив болезненно прикрыл глаза, мотая головой. Наташа замолчала, закрыла файлы и принялась искать дальше. 

Баки травмировал при падении левую руку. Отчет пестрил переломами ребер и пальцев, проколотой селезенкой, легкими… но сыворотка сделала свое дело. Вот только разможженную руку не спасли. Схемы первых протезов и их крепления к костям с шелестом смялись. Старая бумага осыпалась на изломах, и на пол упали изуродованные невнятные комки.

Нейрокоррекция. Длинное слово, как и стоящая за ним история попыток. Пыток. Гипноз. Наркотики. С последним повезло – Зола боялся нарушить стабильность формулы, его пометки напротив каждого вещества «потенциально опасно для сыворотки, не вводить» уберегли мозг Баки от утопления в химических смесях. Кроме видоизмененной сыворотки правды так ничего и не попробовали, заключила Наташа. Стив угукнул, надеясь, что его «мгм» не сильно походит на рвотный позыв.

Электричество. Зола боготворил ток. Результативность. Безотказность. Без влияния на химический состав крови при соблюдении параметров мощности. Точечное воздействие. Возможность многократного применения.

Стив опустился в кресло. «Коррекционное кресло» – так его называли в документах. 

– Значит, он сидел здесь? – Стив провел пальцами по подлокотникам. Слева виднелись вмятины от пальцев.

– Да.

Стив уперся локтями в колени и уронил лицо на руки.

– Говори мне, что найдешь. 

– Все?

– Факты, – выдавил из себя Стив.

– Хорошо. – Наташа поняла, и на Стивово развороченное нутро посыпалась горьким пеплом только сухая история.

Зимний Солдат. Миссия «Устранить». Миссия «Выкрасть и устранить». Заморозка. Разморозка. Отправлен в аренду дружественной организации в Китай. Возврат. Нестабильность. Обнуление. Рекалибровка. Заморозка. Разморозка. Смена капсулы. Улучшение протеза. Миссия… 

Стив слышал, что когда боль становится для человека нестерпимой, он перестает ее чувствовать. Затем приходит смерть от болевого шока. Стив больше не верил в это, ведь он до сих пор дышал и слушал, как в восемьдесят первом была разработана новая модель капсулы, идеальная для транспортировок, и как Солдат был отправлен в подразделение двадцать семь. Советский Союз. Отчеты о состоянии в обмен на приказы о новых заданиях. Устранить. Скрыть. Увести. Выкрасть. Переиграть. Устранить. Устранить. Устранить. Не на руку Союзу. Не на руку США. Не на руку человечеству.

– Больше ничего нет, – закончила Наташа. Записи обрываются в восьмидесятых. Не знаю, что произошло с ним дальше.

– Кроме того, что у Томаса Кейли протез вместо левой руки, и он может уложить нескольких профессионалов, не сильно запыхавшись.

– Томас убил Фьюри? – поинтересовалась Наташа через плечо.

– Фьюри убила Гидра! – отрезал Стив.

– Стив! Стив! – тоненький голосок заставил их обоих вскочить со своих мест. Стив узнал его, хотя это походило на бред, и все равно сдернул щит с крепления на спине, прикрывая себя и Наташу.

Наташа, уже перезарядив пистолет, смотрела его дулом в сторону дверного проема, откуда доносился женский срывающийся голос.

– Стив! – Она вошла внутрь, заставляя лампу над дверью загореться и осветить ее тощую фигуру. Кое-как подвязанные волосы, местами разодранный и перепачканный ржавчиной уже знакомый Стиву сарафан, красные ссадины на коленках.

Какого черта она здесь делает? Стив не успел спросить, его опередила Наташа. Она вышла из-за его плеча и, не снимая пальца со спускового крючка, севшим голосом произнесла:

– Аня?..

Энн кивнула и сделала еще один шаг. Наташа наклонила голову, следя за зареванной девушкой пистолетом. Та подняла руки, замирая.

– Zachem ty zdes'? – вдруг спросила Наташа по-русски.

– Mne nuzhen Stiv, – еще более неожиданно для Стива ответила ей Энн. Наташа поморщилась, и та продолжила: – Ja nuzhna Stivu. I tebe. Мы нужны Тому, – закончила она по-английски.

Стив подался вперед, но Наташа выставила ступню, мешая ему идти.

– Не подходи к ней. Она русская. Из Красной Комнаты. Дочь директрисы. Та не позволила своей девочке стать оперативником. Слишком жесткие тренировки. Так что Анна Белова стала психологом. Психологом Красной Комнаты, ты ведь понимаешь...

Стив сделал очень глубокий вздох. Он очень устал «понимать», но деваться было некуда.

– Это было много лет назад! – вскрикнула Энн. – Я пришла сейчас к вам как друг.

– Друг? – взревел Стив. – Ты знала об этом? Обо всем этом? – он обвел рукой зал.

– Знала. – Энн отвела глаза. – Дайте же мне рассказать!

– А мы и не мешаем, – сузила глаза Наташа. Пистолет в ее руке даже не шелохнулся. – Рассказывай.

Энн прикусила губу. Ее покрасневшие глаза ярко блестели в холодном свете. 

– Зимний Солдат, Джеймс… он работал у нас. Я долго думала, что он работает на наше начальство. Ну. Принадлежит ему. Оружие «Зимний Солдат». – Энн поежилась. Стив чувствовал такие же мурашки на своей спине, но держался прямо. – Меня с ним познакомили, когда его куратор забеспокоился, что у него сбои. Куратор был прав. Джеймса после очередной разморозки преследовали болезненные флэшбеки о становлении Зимнего Солдата, а его куратор – Карпов – боялся сообщить об этом Центру. Я потом уже об этом узнала. Тогда еще думала, что Солдат наш, русский, что Карпов предан службе, но потом узнала – если бы до Гидры дошла информация про сбои, то Солдата изъяли бы для корректировки. Карпов не хотел отпускать. Были еще дела, с которыми никто другой не справился бы… Я помогла Джеймсу успокоиться в тот раз, меня отправили назад в учебку, но через месяц позвали снова. Потом я стала штатным психологом Джеймса.

«Джеймса»... Стив каждый раз стискивал зубы.

– Потом все усложнилось. Я узнала правду о Гидре. Джеймса должны были вернуть в Штаты. Мне предложили ехать с ним, я согласилась. Он хорошо отзывался на мою терапию, количество необходимых силовых корректировок сократилось, и я… не захотела его бросать. Я привязалась. Я… больше, чем привязалась, Стив! – Она снова подалась вперед, протягивая руки к Стиву. – Я прожила с ним здесь не один год, видела все, что с ним делают… Я не могла позволить ему страдать и дальше!

Стив сглотнул и наоборот сделал шаг назад, косясь на напряженную, готовую к прыжку в любой момент Наташу.

– Я помогла нам скрыться. Так, чтобы никто не узнал. Джеймса посчитали мертвым, не искали даже. 

– Судя по последним событиям, он свою работу не бросил, за спиной у тебя задания получал? – с вызовом поинтересовался Стив. Лучше бы молчал – не носился бы по залу этот раненый дерганый голос.

– Что? Нет! Зимний Солдат не прекратил свое существование после «смерти» Джеймса, но он здесь не при чем. Гидра не смогла воспроизвести сыворотку полностью, но усовершенствовала технологию «Экстремис», украв образцы Олдрича Киллиана еще до того, как тот решил громко заявить о себе. «Многоножки» нового поколения не взрывались. Люди быстро вырабатываются, их тела попросту изнашиваются, превращаясь в старую тряпку вместо плоти, но больше никаких взрывов. На несколько операций хватает. Гидра использовала облик Зимнего Солдата, чтобы сохранить символизм, но под маской скрывались новые носители «многоножек». А Джеймс… – Энн стерла большим пальцем влагу со щек, но лицо не закрывала и руки держала на виду. – Я не знала, как дать ему то, чего он давно заслужил. Покоя. Простой жизни. После всего, что с ним сотворили, он не мог ни спать, ни разговаривать. Он превратился в комок отточенных рефлексов и болезненных воспоминаний. Он с трудом ел, не спал… Джеймс такой славный, его сердце продолжали терзать кошмары… сквозь все эти годы он пронес свое чистое сердце, и теперь, когда его не замораживали и не обнуляли, оно застучало сквозь Зимнего Солдата. Проснулась совесть, съедавшая его в моменты просветлений. Я не знала, что делать! – сорвалась она на крик. Ее тело сотрясали рыдания.

Стив почувствовал сомкнувшиеся на этот раз на его локте пальцы. Наташа не пустила его – уже сделавшего несколько шагов вперед… но когда? – дальше.

Энн влажно втянула воздух ртом, выдохнула и заговорила снова:

– Я поняла, что Джеймс Барнс уже не сможет быть счастлив. Но тот человек, который был рядом со мной... я могла принести ему покой. Я дала ему имя Томаса Кейли. Подергала за старые связи, чтобы личина вышла правдоподобной. 

– А колледж? Я говорил с Клайвом Боунсом. 

– Томас действительно учился у Клайва фотографии пару лет. Мы сбежали три года назад.

Стив хотел ударить себя. В лицо. С ноги. Он задавал Боунсу обтекаемые вопросы. Он получил верные ответы. Он не следил за деталями. Не художественный колледж после школы, а курсы на пару лет и совсем недавно. Ему было достаточно построить вопрос иначе, и… Стив не был создан для этих игр. Совсем. Но хотя бы теперь правда вскрылась. От ее запаха мутило.

Стив поставил щит на пол, оперся на стол. Энн обхватила себя руками, борясь с дрожью. Только Наташа продолжала оставаться жесткой:

– Почему мы должны тебе верить? Аня, с какой стати? После всех твоих тычков в учебке?

– Наташа… мы были детьми. Как бы из нас не пытались это выбить – из тебя сильнее, ты натерпелась многого, знаю, но и мне доставалось. Я просто была тем ребенком, что треснул тебя учебником по башке пару раз, переводя на простую жизнь. За это убивают в тридцать лет? Наташ… «Tol'ko zmei sbrasyvajut kozhi, chtob dusha starela i rosla».

– «My, uvy, so zmejami ne shozhi, my menjaem dushi, ne tela», – отозвалась Наташа изменившимся голосом и опустила пистолет в пол, но не убрала его. – И все же, с чего нам верить тебе? С чего бы Стиву верить тебе? Той, кто слепила из Джеймса Барнса нового человека для себя?

– Не для себя. Мне нравился Джеймс. Но даже я не могла излечить его душу. Теперь и вы все знаете и можете понять. 

– Я проверю ее, – Наташа быстро пересекла помещение. – Если что не так, лучше глуши нас обеих, – бросила она Стиву, приближаясь к Энн. 

Но ее опасения оказались напрасными. Наташины руки прогладили бока, обшарили грудь и бедра. Стив с тоской смотрел на то, как беспрекословно подставляется Энн, расставляя шире ноги и позволяя задрать себе юбку. Каждого из них жизнь привела в эту точку, на старую базу Гидры, одинаково противную всем троим, где один должен тихо подчиняться, другой – играть роль полицейского, а третий – смотреть, и ни одному из них не нравилась ни роль, ни происходящее.

Ни одному из них не было места в этом дне, если уж совсем честно. 

– Чисто, – с напряженным недоверием отчиталась Нат. 

Энн сутулилась и смотрела в пол, но голос ее наоборот окреп:

– Ты изменилась. Ты теперь живешь так, как считаешь правильным. Почему думаешь, что я не могу так же?

– Можешь, – глухо откликнулась Наташа. – Надеюсь только, что наше «правильно» совпадает. Вернемся к началу. Зачем ты здесь?

– Ну, – Энн дернула плечом. – Вас объявили в розыск. Вы преступники. Щ.И.Т. роет носом землю. 

Наташа переглянулась со Стивом. Он удивлен не был.

– Но я искала вас по другой причине. Том, сам того не подозревая, взбаламутил воду. После его выходки в Аполлон Хауз я заметила слежку. Гидра идет за нами, и мне точно не спасти нас от нее на этот раз. Никому, кроме Стива, не спасти нас. Я… я не знаю. Мне точно грозит смерть, если поймают, но у меня есть возможность скрыться. А у Тома нет. Вряд ли его убьют, ведь он все еще умеет то, что им нужно. Универсальный Зимний Солдат, не требующий дополнительных инъекций и не заканчивающийся через пару миссий. Они будут рады его возвращению.

– Не будут. Его никто не отдаст. Джеймса Барнса им никто не отдаст. – Стив уже забросил щит за спину и шагал к девушкам, когда Энн вдруг вскинула голову и впервые посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.

Еще более голубые в ярком свете, вычищенные слезами, огромные и очень серьезные.

– Стив… теперь ты знаешь всю правду о нем. И ты вправе рассказать Тому… Джеймсу. Но неужели ты хочешь стать тем, кто вернет ему это? – она ткнула пальцем в кресло, но оба они знали, что она имеет в виду не только проклятый электрический стул.

Кресло. Нейрокоррекция. Устранить. Устранить. Устранить… строчки из десятков досье, сливающихся в едкую смесь крови и электричества. Боли. Вины.

– Жизнь «Баки» Гидра отняла безвозвратно. Джеймс – не тот, кого ты знал, даже не бледная его тень, а рассыпавшиеся крошки личности. А сейчас у него есть покой. Мечты. Он умеет смеяться, Стив, ты видел его улыбку, – ее губы задрожали, но голос оставался ровным: – Джеймс больше не засмеется никогда, не захочешь же ты отнять у него это?

Стив сглотнул и посмотрел на Наташу. Она ведь понимала, что происходит. Она знала, что делать. Она уверена. У нее нашелся бы ответ, какое-то объяснение. Но Наташа неотрывно следила за Энн. Уже без напряжения и прекрасно зная, что Стив ищет ее взгляда, она продолжала неотрывно пялиться на мятые пионы на ее бедре.

– Стив… – снова привлекла его внимание Энн. – Нужно спешить. Боюсь, Том в опасности, Стив, пожалуйста.

– Мы вряд ли узнаем среди этого старья что-то еще… – неохотно поддержала ее Наташа.

Стив не был в этом так уверен. Впрочем, еще меньше он был уверен, что переживет еще хоть какую-то новость сегодня.


	7. Глава 7

**Глава 7**

Тому было не по себе. С тех пор, как он поговорил со Стивом о расследовании, его не покидало смутное, ворочающееся в желудке беспокойство. Когда по новостям показали Зимнего Солдата, взорвавшего машину директора Щ.И.Т.а посреди белого дня, оно стало осязаемым. Оно нарастало, заставляя сердце панически биться. Том убеждал себя в том, что он – простой фотограф – в безопасности. Если бы от Коллинса на него можно было выйти, это бы уже случилось, но никто не гнался за ним, не похищал и не собирался убивать. Вроде бы. Пока что.

Известие о том, что Стив теперь преступник и скрывается вместе с Наташей Романофф неизвестно где, окончательно доконало Тома. Челюсти ныли от постоянного напряжения. Кажется, он скоро сотрет себе зубы.

Том не мог найти себе места. Чем бы он ни занимался: открывал фотографии для обработки, брался за губку для посуды или ручку газонокосилки – он не мог довести дело до конца. Уже через десять минут он обнаруживал себя на диване, обнимающим руками плечи и пытающимся расслабить стянутый узел внутри. Он проверял окна. Каждый раз, проходя мимо, он прислонялся к раме и слегка отодвигал занавески, которые держал все время закрытыми.

Повадки из криминальных фильмов завладели им, заставляя осматривать соседские участки и подъезды к дому со всех доступных ракурсов. Кстати, на подоконнике можно было неприметно расположить объектив с зумом, тогда… Господи. Что за херня у него в голове?

Энн сорвалась и уехала по срочному делу, оставив Тома в их теперь кажущемся огромном доме наедине с самим собой. Тому этот нервный и зовущий куда-то собеседник совсем не нравился. Его раздражала звенящая в мозгу дрель, но никто и не думал ее отключать. Кофе не помогал. Даже с виски. Даже уже без кофе.

Визг тормозов возле двери вырвал его из очередного приступа оцепенения. Вот же срань, как он только пропустил? Том вскочил на ноги и в один прыжок – снова тело оказалось быстрее и сильнее, снова оказалось не его телом, – очутился за спинкой дивана, крепко сжимая ее левой рукой и готовясь к новому рывку.

В двери повернулся ключ, и в щель просунулась голова Энн.

Том обмяк.

– Боже, это ты. Так напугала…

– Том, собирайся! Быстро.

– Собираться?

– Нам надо уехать. Бери вещи первой необходимости. И захвати таблетки, они в моей тумбочке, – последнюю фразу она добавила тихо, хотя до этого говорила громко и быстро.

– Таблетки? Мои таблетки?

Энн кивнула.

– Он там? – услышал Том приглушенный стенами мужской голос.

– Да, Стив, здесь, сейчас соберемся, – крикнула в ответ Энн.

– Стив? – Том подался вперед. – Здесь Стив? – Пульс ощутимо участился. Бились жилки на висках.

– Да. Том, быстрее.

Том стрелой взметнулся по лестнице. Необходимое? А что необходимое? Куда они вообще, на сколько? Он достал рюкзак. Не рабочий, а другой. Валявшийся в недрах шкафа. И как вообще вспомнил о нем? Как запихивал туда, точно не помнил… Так правильно, Том, ты знаешь, что так правильно, доверяй себе… Он кинул сверху пару футболок и смену белья. Таблетки. Энн говорила про таблетки…

Том дернул дверцу тумбочки. Оранжевая банка в цвет самим пилюлям. И еще одна банка, ей, кажется, Энн тоже пользовалась. Что же ему взять? Том моргнул, напрягая память, и схватил что-то. Он вообще не очень помнил, как собирался, и себя осознал уже возле входной двери с рюкзаком на одном плече и фотоаппаратом на другом.

Энн ждала его в их лендкрузере, на покупке которого Том настоял, чтобы возить на редкие постановочные фотосессии все свое оборудование. Теперь вот пригодился. В нем легко уместились Энн со своими вещами, Стив – и щит при нем, агент Романофф – что здесь делает она?..

Том влез на заднее сидение к Энн, и, стоило ему хлопнуть дверью, машина сорвалась с места. 

Дрель жужжала все сильней.

* * *

– Куда? – спросила Наташа.

Стив потер лоб и затем назвал адрес.

– Это обычный домик посреди Вашингтона, ты уверен?..

– Да, в нем я более-менее уверен.

– «Более-менее»?

– Выбирать не приходится.

– Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что происходит? – отмер наконец Том. Стив повернул голову, пытаясь улыбнуться.

– Привет. Прости за суматоху.

– Какого хера здесь творится? – повторил Том, глядя Стиву в глаза.

– Зачем так выражаться? – снова попытался смягчить Стив.

– А какие тут еще могут быть слова? – пробурчала Наташа, выкручивая руль и уходя с большой дороги.

– Ладно. Том, ты был прав насчет Зимнего Солдата. Он существует.

– Ну об этом-то теперь вся Америка знает. Удивил.

– И ты в опасности. Наша задача укрыть тебя и Энн в безопасном месте.

Уже готовый разродиться очередной ядовитой тирадой Том сник.

– Мы, я так понимаю, не в Трискелион, – грустно хмыкнул он, отвернувшись и разглядывая проносящиеся мимо домики.

– Если и есть для нас всех сейчас самое небезопасное место – то это Трискелион.

Энн укрыла ладонь Тома... Баки – как же Стив хотел называть его так, но запрещал себе, стараясь не сбиваться даже в мыслях. Чтобы не прорвалось наружу. Пальцы Тома и Энн переплелись, и Стив отвернулся.

Он не мог ни на секунду перестать думать о том, что сказала ему Энн в Лихае. Он не знал, как правильно поступить. Не по каким-то внешним меркам, а по его личным – они словно прекратили работать, они не давали ответов, они бились друг против друга, оставляя в голове только рваные ошметки мыслей и чувств.

Но Стив знал, что, как бы он ни решил поступить в итоге, у него есть время подумать. Они не могут прямо сейчас «убить» Тома, высвободив вместе с Баки и всех заточенных демонов Гидры, потому что тогда никто из них уже не выберется из этой заварушки живым. Им нужно быть быстрыми. Ловкими. В своем уме. Ну. Хотя бы в том, в котором можно продолжать оставаться быстрым и ловким, даже если он чужой. Сейчас логичнее было так. Стив чувствовал, как покрываются лживой грязью его руки и забивается ею рот.

Да, у Стива было время подумать, но от этого становилось только гаже. Стив всю дорогу таращился в стекло заднего вида, словно его шею зацементировали, а глаза залили клеем, не давая отвернуться. Он смотрел на то, как пальцы Энн успокаивающе ласкают локоть Баки. Как она кладет голову ему на плечо, а он в ответ обнимает ее, позволяя устроиться удобнее и задремать. Как пальцы Баки привычным, отточенным жестом путаются в ее волосах, и как он бездумно и чертовски нежно касается поцелуем белокурой макушки.

Потому что это был, черт побери, Баки. Его Баки, живой и близкий – между ними нет и нескольких метров. И как никогда далекий. Их разделял не океан и не годы. А проклятая бесконечность. 

Том любил Энн. И кроме обречения на муки спящего сейчас Баки, Стиву придется взять на душу грех убийства Тома, если решится все же. Стив разрушит счастье двух любящих друг друга людей. 

Было и еще кое-что, что волновало Стива. Можно ли вложить в наносную личину столько чувства? Или упрятанный под опрятным слоем фотографа «Джеймс» тоже тянулся к Энн? Стив знал, как танцуют теплые пальцы Баки по коже, как улыбка трогает его – даже вусмерть задумавшегося – губы от прикосновений к любимому человеку, и видел сейчас это со стороны.

Кажется, Стив застонал вслух – Энн дернулась во сне, а Наташа покосилась на него.

– Простите. Вырубился, и такое дерьмо приснилось, – судорожно отбрехался он.

Наташа изогнула бровь – для нее вранье Стива все еще было жалким, – а прочие, кажется, даже не заметили его блеяния.

* * *

Сэм оказался ангелом. Не просто спас их, без вопросов укрыв у себя и самостоятельно отогнав машину на заброшенную стоянку подальше от дома, но и с бесконечным гостеприимством и смирением выдал каждому незваному гостю по полотенцу и подушке. Купил продуктов для ужина и, увидев всех четверых на кухне – каждый в своем углу, молча рассматривает очень важные только ему видимые точки в пространстве перед собой, продолжая сжимать выданное полотенце, – без вопросов занялся готовкой.

Первой ожила Наташа. Севшим голосом – она не кричала сегодня, просто связки, как и все остальное, бесконечно устали – она спросила, не взяла ли с собой Энн какой-нибудь крем. У той в рюкзаке нашелся мелкий помятый тюбик. Они что-то говорили об экстракте алоэ вера и другой ерунде. Когда Наташа все же отправилась в душ, увлекая за собой и Энн, чтобы не прерывать беседы, в которой – сумасшедшие девушки – даже раздавались глухие смешки, и, стоило им отойти подальше, прорвались русские словечки, Том, расшевеленный их разговором, встал, сгрудил весь свой походный скарб в кресло, подошел к Сэму и принялся нарезать хлеб.

За ужином Стив попробовал взять слово. Выдавил из себя жалкое:

– Сэм, мы не преступники. Нас подставили.

– Как скажешь, – пожал плечами тот. Стива совсем не устраивал такой ответ. Ему нужно было не добродушное укрывательство, а доверие. Он весь надулся, чтобы объяснить подробно, но Сэм вскинул руку, замахав вилкой, и добавил: – Я тебе, кэп, верю больше, чем говорящим головам в ящике. Там вчера утром рассказывали, что для лечения рака надо в воду подмешивать говно макаки, пф! Верить им, вот еще.

Стив грустно улыбнулся.

– Спасибо. За все.

– Без проблем.

* * *

Стив попробовал заговорить с Сэмом позже. Серьезно. Когда Наташа уткнулась в ноутбук, проверить насколько все плохо, а Энн с Томом ушли в выделенную им комнату, Стив встал рядом с моющим тарелки Сэмом и зашептал:

– Ты очень нас выручил. Я в долгу не останусь.

– Отсыпешь мне своего пробежечного допинга?

– Что? Я не…

– Чувак, расслабься, я шучу. Дела совсем плохи?

Стив не знал, что стоит говорить Сэму, а что нет. Не потому что не доверял, а потому что совершенно не хотел складывать еще на одни плечи все их проблемы. Но простота вопросов Сэма обескураживала и в то же время давала возможность кратко и честно выдохнуть:

– Да. 

– Можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь.

– Ты и так сделал для нас больше, чем мы могли рассчитывать!

– Э, нет! Не принижай моих способностей. Я могу кое-что покруче пасты с мясом и овощного салата.

– Ты умеешь готовить эклеры? – натянуто улыбнулся Стив.

– Пойдем.

Сэм выключил воду, бросив губку в недомытую кастрюлю.

– Ты же знаешь, я воевал, – начал он, проведя Стива в свой кабинет. 

– Да. Летал, ты рассказывал.

Сэм смерил Стива строгим взглядом.

– Один спец во мне говорит, что мне стоит заткнуться и дать тебе отдохнуть. Но другой чувствует, что дело пахнет жареным. Короче, Стив, я летал не на истребителе. Секретный проект «Сокол». Джет-ранец с крыльями. – Он вытащил спрятанное между книг фото. Сэм с напарником стоял посреди разбитого в песках лагеря, на обоих легкие металлические ранцы. Стив покачал фото, разглядывая обоих, их вызывающие улыбки и бойцовые жесты. Стив не любил фото с войны. Он уже подозревал, о чем ему скажет Сэм, и к глубочайшему своему сожалению, не ошибся: – После смерти напарника проект закрыли, но я знаю, что дело не в технике. Райли слишком близко к горящему дому подлетел, а джеты исправны были. Но я тогда единственный мог это доказать, но... – Сэм передернул плечами. – Но воспользовался шансом свалить подальше. Мне не до разборок было. В общем… считай это за личное дело. Если что, я знаю, где мои крылышки держат. Поможете достать – поступлю в твое распоряжение.

– Вау, – хлопнул глазами Стив. – Воу. Сэм. – Он потер виски. Возможно, первый «спец» в Сэме был прав, и с откровениями стоило повременить. Стиву казалось, он слышал шипение зарождающихся пузырьков – мозг готовился вскипеть. – Круто. Но я не в праве просить тебя вернуться в строй. Ты не просто так ушел, и я прекрасно знаю, каково это – потерять напарника…

– Кэп, я засиделся! Мне нравится этот дом и мой трехкамерный холодильник, но пробежки не заменят той жизни, к которой я привык. Думал, что буду с ужасом вспоминать, и да, война – это полный отстой, но там я чувствовал себя нужным, делающим нечто действительно важное. Я готов смотреть «Магазин на диване» или пялиться на жопу Бейонсе в экране, на видео с котиками – платить скукой за мирную жизнь. А сейчас тут не мир, тут походу разверзается задница сатаны, раз Капитан Америка в бегах. Так дай мне шанс помочь разгрести этот бардак. Ты же мне должен!

– Да, действительно, – наигранно страдальчески поджал губы Стив.

* * *

Том пристроил две подушки поближе друг к другу: они с трудом поместятся с Энн на односпальной кровати, но он не жаловался. Он все еще был поражен тому, насколько мир оказался добр к нему, послав в защитники Капитана Америку напару с Черной Вдовой, столкнув вот уже второй раз с добрым и умелым Сэмом и подарив такую любящую и заботливую Энн. А Том ведь, дурак, не рассказывал ей ни о чем, боялся, а тем самым подставил под удар обоих. Но она все поняла и вместо того, чтобы выгнать взашей и найти безопасное место подальше от Вашингтона и самонадеянного фотографа, пошла за ним.

Энн как раз вернулась из душа и перебирала их вещи, прикидывая, не нужно ли докупить чего-нибудь. Стив сказал, что им придется задержаться здесь на некоторое время, пока сам он не решит проблему с тем проектом, из-за которого грохнули Николаса Фьюри. Пообещал, что потом поможет тайно уехать, куда они с Энн захотят.

– Том! – вскрикнула Энн. – Том, что это? – она помахала перед глазами пластиковой баночкой.

– Таблетки?..

– Да, но это же аспирин, а не твое лекарство, Том! Что же теперь делать! – она всплеснула руками.

Том сглотнул подкативший к горлу ком. Он не был уверен, что заснет без своего снотворного. Том рассчитывал на него. Сверху живота заныло тяжелым предвестником паники, но взгляд Тома приковала Энн – она так расстроилась.... Из-за каких-то таблеток, даже не ее… Господи, как же она устала, если такая мелочь способна довести ее до слез. Она не должна понять, что Тому плохо. Она не должна понять. Постарайся. 

Том мягко улыбнулся и подошел к Энн. Забрав у нее упаковку аспирина, он пробежался пальцами по ее щеке.

– Не волнуйся так, дорогая. Со мной все в порядке.

– Ну конечно!

– Серьезно. Посмотри, – он приподнял ее лицо и снова улыбнулся. – Я обойдусь без лекарства. – Том говорил, но недостаточно убедительно. Ну же, придумай что-нибудь, убеди ее, что справишься без лекарства. Убеди себя. Ты ввязался в эту авантюру с расследованием, значит, должен смочь. Ты вообще-то сильный парень, когда ты так пристрастился к этим таблеткам? Пора уже слезать. Хороший повод. Скажи ей, что любишь ее. Чмокни нежно. – Люблю тебя, милая. – Поцелуй. Вот, молодец. Теперь иди спать. Ты легко уснешь, ты же вымотался как черт, на часах давно за полночь.

И правда.

Том забрался под одеяло и позвал Энн к себе, но та помотала головой.

– Засыпай, мне еще надо волосы высушить, – она настороженно следила за Томом, но вроде бы, ему все же удалось убедить ее.

Том сонно улыбнулся, показательно расслабленно подложил ладони под голову, сомкнул веки и действительно уснул, не успев удивиться этому.

* * *

В кухню вошла Энн, Стив смолк и уткнулся в свою чашку кофе. Наташа сделала приглашающий жест, призывая Энн сесть рядом с собой.

– Думала, ты спишь.

– Укладывала Тома. Самой пока не спится.

– У Сэма есть травяной чай, я заварю тебе, – добродушно сказала Наташа и действительно подорвалась с места. – Все не могу поверить, что весь мир за нос водил допотопный компьютер. 

– А вы видели его? – Энн удивленно распахнула глаза. – Арнима Золу видели? Поразительно, меня за все мои годы работы там не подпускали к нему ни разу. И вы говорили с ним? Он что-нибудь сказал?

– Мы не только видели. – Наташа покосилась на Стива. – И наболтал он кучу всего. Но меня вот что волнует – не похоже, что мы Гидру обезглавили. Ничего ведь не изменилось. Да и с чего бы главный центр Гидры был так заброшен? Не перенесен на современные носители? 

Она смотрела на Энн, и та, поерзав на стуле, ответила: 

– Зола давно не глава Гидры. Новый руководитель взял всю власть в свои руки, отчитываясь Золе об успехах только по старой памяти. Но от него уже давно ничего не зависело. Многого он попросту не знал.

– Новый руководитель? – холодно сощурился Стив.

– Я думала, вы знаете, – Энн не стала смотреть на Стива, она продолжала щебетать в сторону Наташи. Ну да. Стив вряд ли походил на приятного собеседника для нее. Он и не пытался.

– Пирс, – без запинки ответила Наташа. – Александр Пирс, конечно знаем.

Энн медленно кивнула, и Наташа поставила перед ней чашку дымящейся зеленоватой бурды, приговаривая:

– Я на твоем месте уже на крепких успокоительных сидела бы. Столько скрываться от Гидры, зная всю ее мощь, без какой-либо помощи…

– Ну, – потупила глаза Энн. – Не совсем так. Мир не без добрых людей. 

– Мир-то не без добрых, а вот Гидра – да. В одиночку сбежать от нее, еще и Джеймса скрыть, сотворить такой правдоподобный образ… и теперь урывать от жизни счастливые клочки. Ты превзошла меня. Впору теперь тебе зваться Черной Вдовой, а мне занять вторую ступеньку Каракурта.

Энн облизнула губы. На ее щеках проступил румянец. После пары глотков она ответила:

– Не преувеличивай моих способностей. Мне все же помогали. В Гидре тоже. Есть там те, кто готов бороться за их идеи, но не со всеми методами согласен. Так что помогали. Я просто бежала загнанной ланью, куда глаза глядят. И мне очень сильно повезло.

Стив продолжал вдавливать кофейную гущу в дно чашки. Видимо, Наташу и Энн – Анну – связывало многое, но Стив не понимал, как с ней можно говорить, а уж тем более разводить такое приятельское общение. В их положении, конечно, было не до споров и не до драк, но он предпочел бы не делить с ней стол. Молчал и не гнал зазнавшегося «психолога» прочь он только из уважения к Наташе, которая с чего-то была крайне заинтересована в этих полуночных разговорчиках. Впрочем, в этот раз не сдержался:

– Чрезвычайно повезло, я бы сказал, потому что побег от Гидры – бег по минному полю. 

– Со мной был Джеймс, – почти мечтательно улыбнулась она, смотря куда-то вверх. – Придает сил.

– Угу. Слушай, все спросить хотел. Я ведь столкнулся с Зимним Солдатом. И он смог поймать летящий вибраниумный щит рукой. Прямо ладонью за кромку. Так даже я не могу, сыворотка тут не поможет. Гидра всем Зимним Солдатам левую руку отрывает и присобачивает металлическую?

– Нет! – Энн подавилась чаем, от которого воняло ромашкой на всю кухню. – Они безжалостные, но не бессмысленно жестокие. Это металлические экзо-ортезы, замаскированные под руку.

– Тебе твои «друзья», – снова вклинилась мягким голосом Наташа, – до сих пор сведения передают?

– По проекту «Зимний Солдат» – да, чтобы мне быть в курсе и обезопасить нас с Джеймсом, – она поспешно допила свой чай. – Кажется, эта штучка молниеносно действует. Спокойной ночи, – более сонной она выглядеть не стала, но Стив был очень рад, что она наконец свалила.

– И тебе, – улыбнулась ей вслед Наташа.

Когда за Энн закрылась дверь, улыбка стекла с ее лица, обнажая звериную усталость.

– Тебе бы тоже не мешало поспать, – строго сказала она Стиву. – Глядишь, выспишься и на людей перестанешь бросаться.

– Не хочу спать.

– Нам завтра придумывать, как мир спасать. Не хотелось бы, чтобы Капитан Америка прилег поспать посреди улицы. 

– Тебя это касается в равной степени.

– Давай так, – она посмотрела на часы, – ты отдохнешь часов до четырех утра, я пока подежурю. А потом поменяемся.

* * *

Стив не помнил последней ночи с Баки. Не помнил и того, чем был заполнен их последний вечер – проговорили с Коммандос план, разошлись по койкам, так, наверное? Стив не помнил. Это был обычный, совсем рядовой вечер перед заданием, каких они выполнили десятки. Стив потом корил себя за это – от Баки даже тела не осталось, а Стив так халатно относился к единственному, что у него теперь было – воспоминаниям! Как он ни силился нарисовать перед внутренним взором тот день, выжать из памяти вечер и ночь – ничего не выходило. В голову лезли совсем другие воспоминания. Отдельные вечера, отпечатавшиеся в памяти до мельчайших деталей. До запахов. До прикосновений.

_Весна. Вечер. Разбитый кабак. Комары. Смеркается. Пиво. Стишки – Коммандос понабрались в Европе, и с каждой кружкой градус текстов крепчает._

_Начинает скромно Дернье:_  
– _Первый немец был дурак,_  
_Попадал всегда впросак._  
_И стрелял он неумело,_  
_И шагал в строю несмело._

_Пьют. Джонс подхватывает:_  
– _У второго нос кривой,_  
_Взял и выгнулся дугой._  
_Не исправит даже нож,_  
_Вместе с мордой оторвешь._

_Пьют. Пьют. Дум-Дум выпивает еще одну залпом и, расхохотавшись, декламирует:_  
– _Третий Гитлера любил_  
_Больше, чем невесту,_  
_Очень быстро позабыл,_  
_Трахаться в какое место._

_– Дуган! – возмущается Стив, и Дум-Дум покаянно снимает котелок, но улыбается хитро._

_– Да что вы все про немцев? – подает голос Морита. – Мне тут детишки такое рассказали, послушайте!_  
_Из лесу выходит тень,_  
_А в кармане дребедень:_  
_Нитки, иглы, шоколад,_  
_Глазки, ручки – целый склад._  
_У самой ведь нету глаз,_  
_Чем же ей смотреть на нас?_  
_Чем же звать с собою,_  
_Рот зашит кривой иглою?_  
_Не боишься ты химер?.._

_– В жопу ей засуну хер! – перебивает Дум-Дум, разливая всем еще по одной. – Что ты за детскую поебень тут несешь, а? Кэп, прости. Прости. Помою рот с мылом. Хотя эта моча французского осла кажется из него и сделана, а не из солода._

_– Между прочим, – очень тихо заговаривает Баки, очерчивая пальцами край кружки, – дети иногда гениальные стихи придумывают. Взрослым такое не сочинить._

_– Ну и что же? – Дум-Дум подпирает бок кулаком. – Познакомь нас._

_И Баки знакомит. Так же тихо:_  
_– Ночь темна, вода бежит._  
_И на ушко говорит:_  
_Шаг из дому до утра –_  
_Не воротишься сюда._

_Крайт смеялся и пропал._  
_Сгинул Морис, сгинул Дал._  
_Лишь Марсель вернулся в дом,_  
_Только нету глаз при нем._

_Ночь темна, вода бежит,_  
_Под ногами путь лежит._  
_Ты не слышишь глас воды,_  
_Ты несешься впереди._

_Утро, солнце и роса_  
_Повстречают молодца._  
_Ты вернулся, но беда –_  
_В этом теле нет тебя._

_Вечер он тогда испортил, болтать больше никто не хотел. Только пить. Каждый из них прекрасно понимал, что Баки говорил не о крадущих души ведьмах. Стив и сейчас помнил каждую строчку, каждую ухмылку того дурацкого вечера. Коммандос вконец набрались и начали рассказывать друг другу бредовые страшилки про бегущие по стенке зеленые глаза и садовых гномов, следящих за людьми эмалевым взором. Дум-Дум отодвинул последнюю кружку и буркнул, что будет блевать с этого пива и сраться с услышанного всю ночь._

_На Стива не действовал ни алкоголь, ни дешевые приемчики из рассказов – все они были на одно лицо. И эти лица все равно были поприятней лица той, с кем они имели дело каждый день. Той, о которой и говорил Баки. Той, что уже завладевала ими, заставляя глушить кружку за кружкой и забываться в писульках удалых горе-рифмоплетов или творить лютую ерунду, играя в «города», рассевшись на ветках деревьев и изображая дятла, воробья, ворона и нескольких сов. Все только для того, чтобы иногда отвлечься и забыть, что ты на войне._

_Стив встает, когда солнце показывается из-за горизонта..._  
_– Все парни, отбой._  
_...И помогает им расползтись. Это несложно: все они твердят, что им «пиздец как стремно» – Джонс – и хотят спать вповалку в пустующей кладовой с большими окнами. Стив только плечами пожимает и сгружает их туда. Отвратное пиво, больше он им эту дрянь пить не даст._

_Баки он забирает последним. Тот идет вполне сносно, повиснув на Стиве и сбагрив ему половину своего веса, конечно, но шагает ровно. Он думает о своем, ему не страшно, но Стив не собирается упускать шанс и укладывает его с собой. Утром расскажет, что тот просился к Капитану Америке под защиту. Парни оборжут и обзавидуются. «А что, так можно было?». Смех стоять будет знатный._

_Баки смотрит в потолок. От него смердит кислым перегаром, и Стив отодвигается, он уже почти жалеет о своей затее, но Баки вдруг открывает рот и кроме паров спирта выталкивает из себя складные слова хриплым голосом:  
– Стив, но ведь если подумать, правда же... Дети во всех страшилках угрожают смертью, расчленением, «потолок весь в крови», «кольчуга из костей», отобранные глаза или голос, но дети никогда не говорят о душе или о сознании. Что они понимают в этом? Да ни черта. Им куда страшнее физическое уродство. Но здесь, послушай, «в этом теле нет тебя». Это придумал малолетний гений. Это по-настоящему страшно. Хотя, конечно, я не хотел бы остаться без носа или хера, но... Если меня не окажется во мне, то где же я буду?_

Стив сожмурил влажные глаза и сжал зубами подушку. Очень сильно ныло за ребрами. Там, где сейчас был и бережно охранялся Баки, как Стив тогда и пообещал своему сбрендившему другу, вжав это обещание ему прямо в отвратительно пахнущий рот. 

Стив положил ладонь на грудь, представляя, что прижимает к ней ладонь Баки – того, который захрапел, недослушав. Грязную расслабленную ладонь. Теплую.

Дыхание Стива вскоре выровнялось.


	8. Глава 8

**Глава 8**

Центр – Каракурту: Слежка установлена?

Каракурт – Центру: Да. Чипы маломощные, легко спутать с другими помехами. Даю наводки для уточнения сигнала: собирались найти источники информации Джейкоба Коллинса и достать программистов, работавших с Дуэйном и Геллертом. Романофф знает троих из команды. Двое наших. Передаю их данные. Ищите в этих местах. Уилсон с ними. Я вызвала Мурену для анализа состояния Солдата. Стандартные тесты указывают на стабильность, но после всех событий хотелось бы быть уверенной. Мурена должен быть с минуты на минуту. Что… Подождите… Том? Том?! Нет!

* * *

Стиву не нравились их планы, ни один из них. Все они казались абсолютно тупиковыми, но других попросту не было. Так что они ехали в центр проверять первый адрес, стараясь не попадаться в объективы камер. Стив знал, что их на улицах нынче много, но пока не оказался по другую сторону закона, даже не представлял, насколько. Автоматическая фиксация превышения скорости и соблюдения полосности – на всех перекрестках, охрана парковок, торговых центров по всем этажам… да любой ларек ставил себе хоть хиленькую, купленную за пятнадцать баксов, но все же камеру. И все бы ничего, но теперь каждая из них превратилась в бдительное око Гидры, и мир потонул в этих глазах. Они таращились отовсюду, выискивая жертв. Тех жертв, что собирались показать зубы.

Наташа припрятала волосы под бейсболкой, надвинув ее пониже, чтобы укрыть лицо в ее тени, и опустила солнцезащитный козырек. Стив расположился ровно посередине заднего сидения, в такой же бейсболке, и не приближался к окнам вообще.

Зазвонил телефон – Сэм каким-то чудом достал им новые для связи, в семь утра достал! Стив давно не ощущал себя настолько задолжавшим. 

Звонил Том, Стив тут же прижал трубку к уху.

– Привет. Говори.

– Стив, – Том очень тяжело дышал, и Стива сковало. Сократились все мышцы, до поджатых пальцев на ногах. – Стив, пожалуйста, спаси меня.

– Боже, Том, что случилось? – Стив замахал рукой Сэму, чтобы тот разворачивался.

– Стив… – Том походил на пьяного. Слова комкались во рту, фразы разрывались паузами невпопад. – Он идет за мной, Стив.

– Кто?

– Зимний Солдат, – прошептал Том. – Стив, мне страшно. Я не хочу умирать. Я не заслужил смерти.

– Конечно не заслужил… – Стив сглотнул подступающие слезы. – Сэм, гони уже! – крикнул он и тут же снова залепетал Тому: – Мы сейчас вернемся, все в порядке. Запри двери и окна, не подходи к ним близко.

– Он убьет меня, я это точно знаю. Он следит за мной. Я чувствую его ненависть. Он убьет меня, Стив, пожалуйста!

– Тише, Том… Томми, конечно я спасу тебя.

– Скорее! Он придет совсем скоро, я чувствую… Стив… 

Стив услышал короткие гудки и набрал Тома сам. В ответ раздались все те же короткие гудки.

* * *

Руки Стива стянули толстые фиксаторы. Такие же скобы не позволяли даже пошевелить ногами. Стив и не пытался.

Перед глазами все еще стояло то, что ждало их в доме Сэма. В том, что от него осталось. Еще от поворота они увидели толпу вокруг – соседи кучковались по одну сторону оградительной ленты, обтянувшей весь периметр участка, по другую шныряли полицейские. Сэм растерянно убавил газ, но продолжал катиться по дороге к дому.

У подъездной дорожки кроме полицейских машин стояла скорая. Отсюда уже виднелся пролом на месте входной двери – щепки разлетелись по всему крыльцу. Наташа перехватила руль у все еще не пришедшего в себя Сэма, собираясь свернуть за дома, но Стив ударил ее по локтю, прокричав:

– Нет! Едем туда!

– Стив, нельзя! Это может быть лову…

Стив выскочил из машины на ходу и рванул к дому.

– Сэр, сюда нельзя! Выйдите за ограждение! Сэр! – Стив оттолкнул полицейского, и тот попытался сделать захват, но Стив уже был на крыльце.

Он влетел в гостиную и замер. Щепки, много щепок – перила лестницы разбиты и раскрошены. Перевернут обеденный стол. Разбита ваза. Возле стола в осколках и луже крови лежала Энн. На ее лице и ногах – гематомы. Над ней суетились двое врачей. Они приготовили носилки и сейчас фиксировали ее шею. 

По комнате ходили полицейские, фотографирующие и описывающие в блокнотах все повреждения. Они почти хором возмутились, увидев Стива, а затем его кто-то узнал. Он услышал сквозь звон в ушах «Это же Капитан Америка!», но все равно пошел вглубь – туда, куда приковало его взгляд. Туда, где лежал Том. Кто-то налетел на Стива сбоку, но он отшвырнул напавшего в стену. До грохота. До скулежа. Больше не совались. 

Стив дошел наконец – он пересекал комнату целую вечность, его сердце уже успело сжаться и превратиться в ничто. Назад оно так и не развернулось. Когда Стив опустился на колени рядом с Томом и приложил ладонь к холодной, мягкой шее, он понял, почему врачи оставили его лежать здесь без помощи. 

Том был мертв. Он смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами вбок, в обмякшей руке все еще лежал фотоаппарат. Тот разбился от удара. Серые губы. Дурацкое выражение лица. Такого не бывало у Тома. Такого не бывало у Баки. Конечно. Их не забирала смерть. На самом деле-то никогда не забирала. До этого дня.

Стив отдернул руку. Какой же фарс. Найти и потерять. Глупец, он вчера еще страдал, что Баки больше не с ним, а ведь нашел живого Баки! Он должен был молиться Господу за подарок, а вместо этого жалко сопли на кулак мотал.

Почему его еще не пристрелили за сопротивление полиции? Упасть бы на начинающую коченеть грудь с дыркой в голове, позволить крови течь и смешиваться с той, что раскрасила рубашку Баки багровым цветом. Догнать его там, по ту сторону. Баки, Тома, Джеймса, Зимнего Солдата – Стив бы любого из них заключил в объятия и больше бы не отпускал. Но никто не рисковал сунуться к Капитану Америке.

Стив вдохнул. Воздух ворвался в легкие, утих звон в ушах. Стив услышал, что его зовут – не как Капитана, а как Стива… не полицейские. Он обернулся: кричала Наташа. Ее-то они собрались заломать, но она отлично справлялась с дракой. Рядом крутился Сэм, раздавая грубых тумаков полицейским.

– Стив, уходим! Стив, живее! – надрывалась Наташа. – Стив!.. – Выстрел, и ее голос захлебнулся криком. Стив вскочил на ноги, врубаясь в гущу подутихшей драки: вместо кучки жадных до добычи охотников полицейские вмиг превратились в толпу растерянных и робко озирающихся. Стрелял парень из дальнего угла. Стоял теперь, дрожа всем телом, потому что Наташа всего лишь держалась за кровящее плечо, а вот один из полицейских валялся у ее ног со смертельным пулевым. Кретины. 

Стив оттолкнул тех, кто стоял ближе всего, и схватил Наташу за здоровую руку. Нужно вывести ее и Сэма – он долго против полиции не протянет. 

Топот сапог они услышали все, но сделать с этим ничего не успели. У.Д.А.Р. Они оказались внутри всем отрядом сразу, окружили, оттесняя полицейских к стенам и направляя на них троих винтовки. Роллинс дернул затвор, Стив толкнул Наташу за себя, поворачиваясь к дулу лицом, но Рамлоу прошипел: «Не здесь!» – копы не расслышали, а вот Стив прекрасно – и Роллинс ослабил хват. Все еще держал Стива на прицеле, но устранение отложил. 

Снова колени об пол. Наручники. Глухой кузов фургона для перевозки преступников. Двое охранников в темных шлемах. Так лучше – не люди. Функции. Еще вчера охранявшие террористов и грабителей, сегодня они следили за тем, чтобы Капитан Америка доехал до тихого места казни и не сбежал. Будто бы он пытался.

Опустившиеся плечи и повисшая голова тянули вниз, вжимая Стива животом в металл фиксаторов, но сил распрямиться у него не было. Стив – бесполезная тряпка – снова не уберег. Никого. Столько громких слов. Столько обещаний. Мыльные пузыри.

Рядом застонала Наташа. Стив дернулся и сел ровнее, оглядывая ее. Дело было плохо: бледная, озноб. Сэм неотрывно следил за ее состоянием, но наручники не давали ему придвинуться и помочь. Стив стиснул зубы. У него еще осталась пара дел. Он не имел права облажаться еще сильней. Нужно как-то их вытащить. Ведь на самом деле оба они здесь уже не при чем. Наташа платила собой за Стивовы принципы, за то, что он взбаламутил воду, зародив во Фьюри сомнения об «Озарении» – Стив был уверен, что все начал тот разговор. Теперь Фьюри мертв, Наташа заливает кровью сидение автозака. И Сэм, они посмели втянуть его в это, и Стив был обязан вытащить…

В голове пусто. Нужен план. С другими не обсудить. Фиксаторы прочные – У.Д.А.Р. ехал специально за ними и готовился. Разве что надеяться, что их не расстреляют прямо в кузове, а все же вытащат. Маленькое окно на бросок, на попытку вызвать огонь на себя. Но просто задержать их – не выход, Наташа быстро не убежит. Значит…

– Стив... – Наташа разлепила губы.

– Что? – их слушали, но говорить позволили. 

– Я кое-что тебе не рассказала. А за мной должок.

– Не рассказала? – Стив не сердился и не хмурился. Он не очень понимал, о чем вообще говорит Наташа, с трудом вникая в суть слов. 

– Несколько лет назад у меня была… ну… жаркая интрижка с Хилл.

– Наташа! – рыкнул Стив так, что охрана схватилась за оружие. – Даже не смей!

– О, думала ты толерантнее… – она закашлялась.

– Это ни капли не смешно. Ты не умираешь.

– Даже если не умираю, то умру. – Ее губы искривились, сдерживая явно рвущийся наружу стон.

Сэм не выдержал, дернувшись к охране:

– Ей нужен врач, срочно!

Ответом ему послужил треск шокера. Охранник еще не ударил, но угрожающе выставил перед собой, заставив отпрянуть назад и заткнуться. А следом вжал в живот напарника. Стив моргнул. Странный охранник обхватил руками шлем и потянул его вверх, обнажая голову Марии Хилл.

– Эта штука сдавила мне мозг, – пробормотала она, хватая воздух ртом. Стив смотрел на ее растрепанные шлемом волосы и хлопал глазами, словно выброшенная на берег рыба – ртом. – Приятно, что ты вспомнила именно обо мне, – она пробралась к Наташе и освободила ее от наручников отмычкой, – но думала, что уж ты умеешь держать язык за зубами.

Она болтала вполголоса, но, кажется, лишь затем, чтобы следить, как реагирует Наташа.

– Я еще не иду на свет, – откликнулась та, тоже понимая, но уже не находя сил для остроумной шутки в ответ.

Хилл кивнула и сняла наручники с Сэма. Со Стивом все было сложнее, но и Хилл явно знала, куда и зачем ехала. Миниатюрный лазерный резак вошел в металл, как в масло, и, лишь слегка подпалив одежду, подарил Стиву свободу.

– Спасибо.

– У нас мало времени. Приготовьтесь, будет непросто, – она присела на корточки и направила трещащий резак в пол.

* * *

Хилл оперативно доставила их к поросшей мхом заброшенной дамбе. Стив не был особо удивлен, когда за дверью обнаружился длинный ход, ведущий в подземный бункер. Хилл виляла коридорами, точно зная, куда идти, она торопилась. Им навстречу уже бежал кто-то – их ждали.

По дороге Хилл рассказала о том, что Пирс устроил чистку, сама она сейчас вне закона, хоть не так громко и официально, как Капитан и агент Романофф. Просто занесли в личный список на устранение. Стив устал видеть во всем двойное дно и верил ей. Не то чтобы у него были другие варианты.

Поэтому и от бегущего на них человека не пробовал укрыться или заслонить висящую на нем Наташу.

– Огнестрел, она потеряла не меньше пинты, может, две! – выкрикивала на ходу Хилл.

– Я заберу ее! – помахал рукой нерасторопный бегун, оказавшийся не особо спортивным мужчиной в очках. Из кармана у него торчали белые латексные перчатки.

– Сначала ведем к нему, – отрезала Хилл.

– Что? – заорала Наташа благим матом, когда их привели. На секунду она выпрямилась в грозную сердитую выпь, позабыв о ране.

На больничной койке, стоявшей посреди импровизированной палаты, отгороженной от мира плотными целлофановыми занавесями, лежал Николас Фьюри. Смотрел на них и вместо «Здравствуйте, сейчас я все объясню» поприветствовал их грубым:

– Сподобились-таки навестить меня.

Доктор – мужчина в очках оказался им – принял Наташу из рук Стива и усадил ее. Стащил верхнюю одежду, зажал марлевыми салфетками рану, и она снова возмутилась:

– Вы умерли, у вас сердце не билось! – Возможно, окажись она ближе к койке и в лучшем состоянии, она бы довела дело до конца. В ее голосе сквозило примерно это.

– Тетродоксин-Б. Замедляет сердечный ритм до одного удара в минуту. – Фьюри подозвал жестом Хилл, и та помогла ему сесть и одеться.

– Почему не рассказали? – не унималась Наташа.

– Странно, что ты еще удивляешься, – горько хмыкнул Стив. – Я вот скорее удивлен тому, что она вам до сих пор верила. Я бы давно перестал.

Воскрешение из мертвых. Чудо. Радоваться бы. Но Стив и в своей груди чувствовал больше злости, чем радости, хотя он ведь действительно скорбел! Впрочем, потому и злился до впившихся в кожу ногтей. Ими снова вертели: их чувствами, поступками. Снова начальство всегда право. 

– Не начинай, Роджерс. Покушение должно было выглядеть реалистично, вы отлично исполнили роль скорбящей семьи.

– С таким не шутят, – оскалился Стив.

– К тому же я не знал, кому можно доверять, – ни капли не смущенный агрессией Стива Фьюри оперся на руку Хилл и пересел в кресло напротив Наташи. Стиву тоже принесли стул, между ними поставили походный стол. 

– После всего, что вы сделали для меня, вы думаете, я бы вас предала? – прошипела Наташа, не глядя на то, как шьют ее рану. Только на Фьюри – с вызовом и вздернутой, словно не от боли, а от возмущения, верхней губой. Глаза ее полыхали.

Фьюри невесело хмыкнул. Достал из кармана фотографию – Пирс, лет тридцать назад, еще черно-белое фото. Простое, открытое лицо. 

– Детка, ты мне, конечно, обязана, но за этого человека я чуть не отдал жизнь. Отделался глазом. И ничего, ему не помешало. Вот из-за таких вещей у меня проблемы с доверием. – Он отбросил фотографию на стол, лицом вниз. – Нужно остановить запуск «Озарения».

Стив стоял на краю пропасти, до верха заполненной ответственностью, праведностью и долгом. Она уже готова была принять послушного Капитана Америку в свои объятия и нести его туда, где он был «нужен» людям. Стив медлил.

– Когда он запланирован?

– Через неделю. Но боюсь, после вашего побега Пирс может поднажать.

– Значит, время есть, – отмахнулся Стив. – Здесь найдется что-нибудь, куда я могу воткнуть это? – он достал из внутреннего кармана маленькую карточку памяти.

Фьюри приподнял бровь, но попросил принести ноутбук и показал на предназначенный для таких карточек разъем.

– Что это? – спросила Наташа.

– Карточка из фотоаппарата Тома.

– Ты ее взял? Успел достать?

– Угу.

– Охренеть. Я думала, что ты… ну… ты...

– Раздавлен? Убит горем? – Стив дернул плечом. – А так и есть. 

– Стив, я не успела тебе сказать, мне так жаль...

Тишина заложила уши. Стив обернулся: да, это оно. Хилл разглядывала пол под ногами, не шевелясь, врач отвернулся и пялился на стойку с капельницами. На Стива смотрели только Наташа и Фьюри, и чувствовали они себя явно неловко. Когда вроде надо помолчать. Или сказать что-то, но что – неясно. Жаль, им жаль, Господи… для них эта смерть – смерть персонажа из кино. Жаль, да, но… но горе не делится, оно умеет только множиться. Стив широко махнул рукой.

– Да прекратите! Все равно вы ничего не можете изменить. – Он вернулся к экрану ноутбука и кликнул по последнему кадру. Да, Том успел!..

Зимний Солдат. Фото немного размыто из-за движения, но не спутаешь ни с кем: черный кожаный жилет из множества ремешков, маска на пол-лица, холодный блеск левой руки.

– Ты вырастила из Капитана Америки шпиона? – Фьюри откинулся на спинку кресла, расправляя руку для очередной капельницы. – Недурно.

– Если бы. Сам вырос. Пробил башкой асфальт, как одуванчик. Поразительно, значит, все-таки Гидра прислала Солдата…

– Угу, – буркнул Стив, пялясь на фотографию. Солдат не уничтожил фотоаппарат. Он не скрывался. Он вообще работал грубо по сравнению с тем, что о нем все рассказывали. Разве что в Баки-Томе снова проснулись спрятанные умения, и он смог дать по первости отпор… Стив задержал взгляд на руке Солдата. В ней тот сжимал лист с какой-то надписью. Целиком Стив не увидел, но вот окончание «№0» различил. Он быстро поднялся.

– Я поеду.

– Куда? – крякнул Фьюри.

– В Лихай. 

– Роджерс, но…

Стив скрестил руки на груди и заговорил ровно. Он уже все решил – им стоило это понять:

– Составьте план. Сэм, расскажи им о крыльях, придумайте способ их достать. Добудьте мой щит, он остался в доме Сэма, если Гидра не подсуетилась. Я вернусь, но не раньше, чем покончу со своим делом. 

– С Зимним Солдатом? – уточнил Фьюри.

– Стив… – начала было Наташа.

– Я не дам ему уйти! – рыкнул Стив, разворачиваясь и стремительно уходя прочь. Он собирался взглянуть в лицо тому, кто поднял руку на Баки. Он бы никому не позволил сейчас себя задержать, и горелые остатки Щ.И.Т.а, смотрящие ему в спину, прекрасно это понимали.

* * *

«Сегодня в десять утра был найден мертвым известный фотожурналист Томас Кейли. Его невеста, Энн Уайт, также сильно пострадала. Врачи все еще борются за ее жизнь. Официальная версия случившегося до сих пор не представлена, но вне всяких сомнений – это было убийство. Смотрите наш специальный выпуск, посвященный Томасу Кейли, завтра в десять утра и узнайте, как связан с этой смертью Капитан Америка».

* * *

Центр – Каракурту: Что произошло? Отвечать! Немедленно!

Каракурт – Центру: Он сорвался, вышел из-под контроля. Мурена мертв.

Центр – Каракурту: Сорвался? Больше похоже на то, что он давно готовился.

Каракурт – Центру: Возможно, под верхним слоем и шел процесс, но он действовал на рефлексах. Это срыв. Ему нужна была корректировка, я говорила об этом давно! Я предупреждала Мурену, что его план, включающий совместный побег – плох! Мне виднее состояние Зимнего Солдата. Вы не поверили. Он тоже. Теперь он мертв.

Центр – Каракурту: Есть предположения, где Зимний Солдат скрывается сейчас? 

Каракурт – Центру: Нет. Возможно, сейчас нам помогла бы слежка за Капитаном, но вы захотели его устранить.

Центр – Каракурту: Капитан жив. К сожалению. Барракуда не справился.

Каракурт – Центру: Ну? Так за чем же дело?

Центр – Каракурту: Он исчез с радаров. Слушай, Зимний Солдат на воле причинит нам массу хлопот, и проблему Капитана надо решать, но сейчас намного важнее другое. Томас Кейли мертв. И это путает все наши карты. Осталось всего несколько дней. Мы должны разработать новый план.


	9. Глава 9

**Глава 9**

Стив последний раз сжал руль, вздохнул и заставил себя разжать руки. Выпихнул всю никчемную гору мышц из машины. Три часа езды тянулись бесконечной лентой дороги, но он все равно не понял, почему оказался здесь так быстро.

Стив окинул взглядом забор. Вот и снова он здесь. Как крыса в колесе. Бессмысленный бег по кругу. Стив пнул камешек, глядя, как тот скачет по кочкам.

Его отпустили, но всю дорогу его не покидало ощущение, что он предал. Щ.И.Т., людей, которым грозила опасность, Фьюри… Наташу. Предал Капитана Америку. Выстоять против Зимнего Солдата не смог даже бывший Зимним Солдатом Баки, нет никаких гарантий, что Стив переживет этот бой и вернется. Но дело было в том, что если бы он развернулся на полпути, он бы предал Стивена Гранта Роджерса. И Баки.

Поэтому он шагнул внутрь, надеясь, что сыворотка поможет ему пережить пару неизбежных пулевых и все же достать убийцу. Почему-то судьба, постоянно отнимающая Баки, вечно заставляла Стива с этим жить. Сегодня он на нее рассчитывал, собираясь использовать ее манеру в свою пользу.

Выстрела не последовало. Ни сразу, ни когда Стив приблизился к домам. Он скользнул взглядом по крышам – глупо, конечно. Если бы Зимний Солдат хотел его убить, вряд ли он сел бы на приметных скатах. Стив сощурился – небо затянули белые облака, но сквозь них все равно проникало столько света, что он резал глаза, мешая разглядывать базу.

Стив не знал, зачем он здесь. Он собирался найти убийцу и даже подозревал, чем закончится их встреча, но ответить себе честно на вопрос: «Это месть, да?» – он не мог. Удобно было бы сказать, что этого хотел бы Баки. Возмездия. Но Стив прекрасно знал Баки – тот вряд ли хотел бы мести. Ему, пожалуй, было плевать, потому что единственное, чего он всегда хотел – жить. Ярко. Ненасытно. Жить. Но зудящее чувство все равно гнало Стива вперед с силой тысячи океанических приливов. Он должен был поймать того, кто разнес ему квартиру и обезглавил Щ.И.Т. Он должен был доделать начатое Томом и сорвать маску с Зимнего Солдата. Потом… Стив надеялся, что сможет найти в себе силы принять верное решение. Не для него – для него верных и неверных уже не осталось, а для всех прочих. Возможно, если он сможет нейтрализовать Солдата и доставить его в бункер...

Глухо завибрировал телефон, и Стив сунул пальцы в карман, но в этот момент он заметил краем глаза шевеление слева от себя. Провернувшись на пятках, он дернулся в сторону тени, и та отделилась от стены. Прыжок кошкой на уровень выше – тень петляла, она не собиралась убивать Стива, она даже не нападала, она сбегала от него.

Ну уж нет. Стив рванул следом. Уцепившись руками за край древней пожарной лестницы, он забросил свое тело на ту же галерею и помчался сломя голову за маячившей впереди фигурой Зимнего Солдата.

– Стой! – орать было так глупо. Но Стив ничего не терял, он уже был обнаружен. – Стой, ублюдок! – он терял секунды, сбивал дыхалку, но никак не мог заткнуться.

Поворот. Соскок вниз. Снова бег – они закладывали круг по базе. Ступни горели.

– Сдавайся! – во рту уже было солоно. – Сдавайся и… будешь… жить. 

Зимний Солдат замер на миг у поворота, и Стиву хватило этой паузы, чтобы дотянуться до его локтя. Стив дернул руку, заламывая ее, но Солдат извернулся, прокручиваясь немыслимым кульбитом, и обернул руку вокруг Стивовой шеи. Пока Стив мог хватать ртом воздух, он продолжил орать, долбя локтем в чертов каменный пресс Солдата:

– Ты за все ответишь! Ты… ты убил Баки, ты…

– Да ну? – громко раздалось над ухом. 

Стив замер. Он не ожидал, что Солдат – тот, кого Гидра делала оружием, – заговорит с ним. Стив вдруг понял, что его и не душили все это время. Просто держали. Он без труда вывернулся – ему позволили.

– Я много натворил, – усмехнулся Солдат и откинул с лица волосы. – Но этого парня не трогал.

Стив пошатнулся. Колени подгибались, и он уперся рукой в дерево, удерживая себя.

Быть не может.

Сумасшествие все же догнало Капитана Америку. Не выдержал. Сбрендил. Его найдут в Лихае пускающим слюни и разговаривающим с ливнестоком.

– У тебя телефон звонит, возьми трубку, уже слышать не могу, – поморщился Баки. Баки... как, почему, невозможно, но это ведь он, настоящий Баки, смотрит сейчас и говорит о проклятом телефоне.

– Ага, – глупо откликнулся Стив и машинально взял трубку.

– Стив! – взорвалась та Наташиным голосом. – Стой, где стоишь, ничего не делай!

– Стою, – все так же заторможенно ответил Стив. Внутри него закипал страх, заставляющий снова напрячься ватные ноги, готовясь к прыжку, к новой погоне. Но Баки стоял перед ним, широко расставив ноги, и смотрел прямо в глаза, не собираясь пользоваться тем, что Стив отвлекся. 

– Клайв Боунс – агент Щ.И.Т.а! То есть Гидры! Его уровень допуска – девять, поэтому я не узнала правды, когда копала, только подтверждение личины, под прикрытием которой он работал. Не было на самом деле никаких курсов, никакого диплома, Клайв Боунс – подручный Пирса! Стив, послушай, никто не отпускал Тома, и некому его было убить! Зимний Солдат...

– Зимний Солдат хорош, – закончил с дрожащей улыбкой Стив. – Чертовски хорош. – И нажал отбой.

Стив сунул мобильный назад. Распрямился, отклеиваясь от дерева, и сделал осторожный шаг вперед.

– Привет… Том? – нерешительно начал он.

– Пошел ты к черту, сопляк! – сморщился тот, будто лимон съел. 

Еще шаг. Объятие – они стукнулись ребрами, Стив вцепился в затылок Баки, прижимая его к себе до невозможности дышать, вдавливая его подбородок в свое плечо до боли.

– Баки… Баки… Баки, что произошло?

Какой дурацкий вопрос. Словно на него был короткий и внятный ответ. Стив сам не знал, о чем спрашивал. О сегодняшнем дне или вчерашнем, о годах в Гидре или проклятом поезде. Но Баки нашел очень точный и важный именно сейчас ответ:

– Я убил Томаса Кейли.

– Бак… – Стив вжался губами в шею Баки, – не исчезай, пожалуйста, только не исчезай.

– Я же не сраный призрак, чтобы раствориться в воздухе. Боже, Стив, перестань, ты мне весь костюм замочишь, – говорил Баки так, словно по его собственным щекам не катились слезы, а пальцы не стискивали футболку Стива до треска.

– Почему ты убегал? – спросил Стив у шеи Баки.

– Думал, ты с огнестрелом, – промямлил тот ему под ухо.

– Это я-то?

– Ну мало ли! У тебя же такое событие! Меня убили! – театральное ворчание Баки щекотало кожу. – Вот я и хотел убедиться, что ты не снесешь мне голову сразу, а дашь хоть слово сказать.

– Говори. Говори, сколько захочешь. Говори…

Баки вопреки словам Стива смолк. А потом заставил его отлипнуть, обхватил ладонями лицо, уперся лбом в лоб, уставился огромными блестящими глазами и произнес почти по слогам:

– Привет, Стив.

Стив вжался губами в губы Баки. 

Стоило сначала спросить о том, что Баки помнит. О себе. О мире. О них. Но Баки вцепился пальцами в волосы Стива, смыкая губы на его нижней губе так плотно, что Стив понимал без расспросов – это помнит.

– Бак, – слова давались с трудом, утопая в прикосновениях и поцелуях, больше напоминавших еще один способ слиться поближе, ощутить другого каждой клеточкой, чем ласку влюбленных. – Ты помнишь…

– Я все помню, – отозвался Баки, и за этими словами слышалось очень многое, словно они были тяжелой тучей, уже с трудом вмещающей в себя воду. Стив отодвинулся, придерживая Баки за плечи.

– Все? Ты расскажешь?

– Расскажу.

– Тогда поедем, у меня…

– Стив, у нас есть еще время в запасе. Поверь мне. Пирс не поднимет хеликэрриеры в воздух раньше двадцать пятого. 

– Почему? Откуда ты знаешь?

– Я теперь чертова городская справочная. Давай присядем, Стив.

Баки плюхнулся на землю и потянул Стива за рукав. Тот сразу же опустился рядом.

Баки подтянул колени расставленных ног поближе, закидывая на них руки. Стив смотрел на него и оттаивал заново. Оттаивал всерьез. Окончательно. Ему даже мысленно не хотелось сбиться на «Тома». Как он вообще мог принять Тома за Баки? Да, у них было одно лицо, они делили одно тело, но сейчас Стив видел настоящего Баки. Блуждающая улыбка, не сочетающийся с ней глубокий тяжелый взгляд – все оно неуловимо отличалось. 

Может, Стив себя и обманывал. Он устал думать об этом. Он лег на землю, обвил рукой ногу Баки, просунув ее под бедро. Колючая трава чесала затылок. Складки штанов, толстые и грубые, приятно ложились под пальцы.

– Значит, Тома больше нет?

– Нет. Будешь скучать? – Стив не смог различить интонаций Баки.

– Нет. То есть… Бак, я… я познакомился с ним, как с человеком, и…

Баки накрыл пальцы Стива своими, перебирая их.

– Да понимаю я. Он и мне успел стать в каком-то смысле другом, но это лишь роль. Блок поведенческих установок вместе с блоком ложной памяти. Не особо живучий образ. Корректировки раз в пару месяцев этим мудаком Боунсом, мерзко. Постоянный контроль от Энн.

– А она? – Стив запнулся.

– Что она? 

Стив знал, что напрягшиеся пальцы выдают его с головой. Как и сжатые губы вкупе с пыхтением, но все никак не мог заставить себя задать терзающий вопрос. Может, если зайти издалека?..

– Том говорил, что они собирались играть свадьбу. – Тонко намекнул. Молодец.

– О, Стив, мы не спали с ней. Том не спал с ней. Она же не фетишистка – с предметом мебели спать. Другого отношения ко мне, к нам, под этим личиком не было. Том считал, что у него все в порядке в сексуальной жизни, потому что раз в месяц она садилась напротив него с корректировочной ампулой и маятником.

– И ты все помнишь?

– Да. – Баки опустил глаза в землю, ковыряя ее металлическим пальцем. – Я не спал. То есть… не знаю, как объяснить. Я не присутствовал при этих событиях, но у нас с Томом общая память. Ему просто выделили из нее маленький кусочек, не пуская к остальному. С Зимним Солдатом то же самое – он имел доступ к очень ограниченному числу моих знаний. Мою настоящую личность подавляли, отключали, но я-то всей памятью пользоваться могу, нужно только прийти в себя. Надеюсь, я понятно объяснил.

– Очень. – Стив снова сглотнул и прикрыл глаза. Слушать все это от Баки было проще, чем вычитывать из пожелтевших бумаг, потому что тот говорил довольно спокойно, а значит, не так сильно пострадал, как нарисовало себе воображение Стива. Да и не только оно…

– Энн говорила, что ты совсем плох в сознании Джеймса Барнса.

– Господи, Стив, нашел кого слушать. Она бы тебе еще не то сказала. Все со мной в порядке.

– Правда?

– Неправда, – очень легко сознался Баки. – Но камни в рот не тащу, галлюцинации не мучают. Ну ты же видишь.

Стив погладил Баки по бедру и сполз ниже, прижимаясь к нему щекой.

– Значит, и про других Зимних Солдатов – ложь?

– Других? Не знаю, что она тебе наплела, но я один такой.

– Ясно. 

Небо все еще ело глаза, и Стив щурился. Образ Баки дрожал, размывался, но Стива буквально омывали волны спокойствия. Он ощущал Баки всеми органами чувств, и сердцем знал – он здесь.

– Но как тебе удалось убить Томаса?

– Это все ты. Ты появился, и расход «таблеток от Энни» стал увеличиваться в геометрической прогрессии. Энн внушала Тому ненависть к тебе, неприязнь. За слежку, за сравнение с другим человеком. Но ты упрямый, все лез, а я тоже упертый – лез навстречу. Кроме того, Гидре то и дело требовался Зимний Солдат, это спокойствию Тома тоже не способствовало. Баки тянулся к тебе, Солдат то и дело толкал Тома к расследованиям, ну и...

– Оу. Я… я польщен, – прозвучало абсолютно по-дебильному. – Прости. В смысле, я рад. Но я спрашивал о другом.

– М?

– Я видел твой труп, Бак.

– О. Ну тут-то все просто. – Баки вынул из кармана маленький металлический шарик, похожий на насекомое, и приложил к шее. Шарик выпустил микроскопические лапки и прочно прилип к коже. Баки стукнул по нему пальцем – загорелась лампочка. Затем продиктовал числовой код, и вдруг его лицо покрылось светящейся сеткой. Та мигнула и исчезла, нарастив на себя изображение.

Рядом со Стивом теперь сидела Наташа. В смысле, сидел-то Баки, все в том же жилете из ремешков и армейских сапогах сорок пятого размера, но на его огромных плечах красовалась голова Наташи. Выглядело жутковато. 

– Как я тебе? – спросил Баки Наташиным голосом.

Стив хлопнул ртом, пытаясь подобрать ответ. Баки поправил волосы, и Стив загоготал. Баки стянул с себя Наташино лицо словно пленку и спрятал устройство в карман. Стив все еще вытирал проступившие слезы и фыркал.

– Ну хорош уже.

Стив снова прыснул. Он хотел бы остановиться, но в его груди продолжал клокотать и булькать неуемный смех. Стив спрятал лицо, вдыхая землистый запах глины и прижимаясь носом к ноге Баки, но все равно продолжал смеяться.

– Баки… ты вернулся. Я же тебя потерял. В который раз? Со счету сбился. Я… я сюда, может быть, умирать шел, понимаешь? – все смеялся он.

– Да, это очень в твоем духе, – кисло поджал губы Баки. – Прости, Стив. Я не хотел, чтобы ты прошел через это, но… у меня было мало времени. «Таблетки» остались дома, и у меня появилось совсем небольшое оконце для прорыва сквозь Тома. Энн вызвала Боунса, и после его корректировки все откатилось бы на столько шагов назад… Приходилось быстро соображать. И… – Баки вздохнул. – Томас должен был умереть. Я потом объясню, дело в планах Гидры.

– Я все понимаю, – фыркнул Стив, пожимая плечами. Он даже посмотрел на Баки, демонстрируя, как на самом деле все в порядке. Баки, конечно, понял. Нахмурился, погладил Стива костяшками пальцев по скуле.

– Пожалуйста, прости.

Стив перехватил его руку за запястье и прижал к своей щеке всей раскрытой ладонью.

– Не делай так больше никогда.

– Разумеется. Мне больше не надо придумывать идиотские планы, ведь я снова со своим капитаном, теперь это будешь делать ты.

Стив вжался в центр ладони губами, и Баки прикрыл глаза. Они замерли, слушая тишину и дыхание друг друга.

– Правда, есть у меня еще одна идея, – сказал Баки через некоторое время. – Но только с твоего разрешения.

Стив приподнял брови.

– Я тут подумал, – Баки отвернулся, втыкаясь взглядом в ближайшее строение. – Из нас обоих сделали солдат именно здесь. Из тебя «супер». Из меня «Зимнего». Так странно. Символично, но странно, как в страшной сказке. И понеслось вот это все: маски, личины, задания, смерти, Щ.И.Т., Гидра. Тебе не кажется, что Лихай – наша могила? Тех, бруклинских нас?

– Не-а. Ты все такой же вечно драматизирующий романтик, а я собираюсь над тобой за это ржать.

– М-м-м, Стив, а ты ничего не перепутал? – расхохотался Баки. Чисто. Искренне. Запрокинув голову. «Джеймс больше не засмеется никогда», ха. Выкуси, стерва. Баки смеялся и смотрел на Стива. Стив щурился. Слишком много света.

– Ладно, убедил, – пробормотал Баки, отсмеявшись. – Но место-то все равно дрянь. Давай сожжем его к херам?

– Бак!

Баки приложил ладонь к сердцу, вздергивая подбородок.

– Давай развеем его пеплом над бренной землей.

– Давай, – не раздумывая ни секунды, ответил Стив.

Склад с керосином. Боже, еще со времен бытности этой территории тренировочным лагерем стоял здесь этот прогнивший домишко, но канистры все еще были внутри. Лишь поржавели слегка. И бензин – его Баки нашел в тех залах, до которых Стив с Наташей в прошлый раз не добрались. Здесь много чего осталось от Гидры. Старенькое оружие, бензин, залежи бумаги и магнитных лент – все, что уже совсем не было нужно ее современному воплощению. Магнитные катушки Баки тоже достал. Их он раскладывал вокруг основной базы, пока Стив проливал бензином дорожки от бывших помывочных до спален, где семьдесят лет назад ютился на слишком большой для себя кровати.

Они взяли в руки каждый по зажженной спичке и на счет «три» бросили их.

Огонь побежал по проложенным для него тропам, кругами опоясал каждое строение, облизал металл, жадно набросился на дерево. Затрещали пленки, заскрипели натужно мшистые влажные бревна. Наружный слой шкворчал и лопался, выпуская облака пара, мешавшегося с густым темным дымом. Стив сунул руки в карманы, притираясь к Баки плечом.

– Надо ехать. Такое быстро заметят.

– Да, сейчас. Погоди минутку.

Воздух наполнялся запахом гари. Пламя, с хрустом сожравшее катушки, разгорячившееся на них, объяло все же главное здание базы. Ветер доносил до Стива и Баки жар и хлопья пепла. Баки набрал полную грудь дыма, словно собираясь впитать его весь, и расправил плечи.

Грохнуло. Крышу пробило взрывом, и из провала повалил густой кучерявый дым, осыпая все вокруг ярко-оранжевыми искрами – оружейный склад попрощался с миром.

– Все. Я готов, – Баки тронул кончиками пальцев Стива за запястье. – Вези.

Стив привел его к машине, и тот сел сзади. Не сел даже – вытянулся на сидении, насколько мог, уперевшись спиной в одну дверь, а поджатыми ногами в другую.

– Стиви, я вздремну, если ты не против. Включи только музыку.

Стив настроил радио на легкую, ненавязчивую волну. Когда он оторвался от кнопок и бросил взгляд в зеркало, Баки уже спал. Он проспал как убитый всю дорогу от Нью-Джерси до бункера, даже не сменив позы.


	10. Глава 10

**Глава 10**

В их доме редко звонили телефоны. Не так много связей осталось с окружающим миром, и когда было нужно, они устанавливали их сами. Конечно, иногда воздух разрезала трель рабочего пейджера, и звук этот ощущался паршивее будильника, заведенного на пять утра.

К слову о пяти утра… Вот какого? Стрелка часов давно убежала за полдень, но по такой жаре Клинт еще вчера, приехав из города и едва вывалившись из машины, вполз под вентилятор, плюхнул на стол коробки с паэльей и объявил ферму вольной провинцией Испании. И он как раз наслаждался полагающейся ему сиестой, когда зазвонил мобильник. Личный. Звонил он откуда-то из жопы... Не из заднего кармана, а из завалов белья, в котором Клинт клялся разобраться еще вчера. Он спихнул верх кучи с кровати. Жужжало под одеялом. Лучше было назваться провинцией Израиля. И чтобы с двенадцати до четырех в доме каждый день наступала суббота. Тогда он бы не мог достать телефон и нажать на кнопку, ох, какая жалость была бы, какая жалость.

Наташа?.. Ясно, почему не рабочий.

– Ну привет, Лола, – прохрипел Клинт сонным голосом. – Уже начала третий забег?

– Просто я буду бежать и ждать, ждать, а ты мне помоги, помоги! – невыразимо грустно ответил ему телефон.

Клинт потер ладонью глаза и упал назад на подушку.

– Ты там вроде не одна бегала. Кэпа уже загоняла?

– А ты, значит, наблюдаешь за нашими скачками с попкорном?

– С креветками! – не без ехидства ответил Клинт. – Но ты не оставила мне вариантов! Я звонил после того, как узнал, что Фьюри мертв. Ты не отвечала. Я ушел под воду. 

– Не с чего мне было ответить. Физически не с чего. Тебя еще не пытался достать Пирс? 

– Нет, мне молниеносно упал подписанный Хилл отпуск. Я не дурак отказываться. – Клинт почесал ступней о ступню, закинул руку за голову и добавил: – Рад, что ты жива. Ты ведь не позвонила бы просто так. Выкладывай уже.

– Конечно не позвонила бы! Кто я такая, чтобы портить человеку отпуск без веской причины? Но я подумала… кто в отпуске дома киснет? Смотайся в Роанок, разомни ноги.

Клинт присвистнул.

– Роанок? И что там, веселье обещают?

– Ну аниматора я тебе пришлю. Сэм Уилсон. Он покажет, где ваш аттракцион, и привезет тебя потом ко мне на попойку. 

– И что в меню?

– У меня физраствор и глюкоза. 

Клинт отнял трубку от уха, включил громкую связь и камеру, чтобы лицом изобразить все, что он думает о таком меню: сильно сморщенный до притянутых к переносице бровей нос и вываленный на бок язык. Наташа в ответ изображения не передавала, но ее фырканье Клинт услышал и хорошо мог представить, как она выглядит сейчас. В реальности наверняка куда бледнее и синее, но это не имело значения.

– Ладно, Оракул, валяй, шли контакты.

– Оракул? Клинт, ты вообще знаешь, для чего хорош шланг от капельницы?

– До встречи!

Клинт поднялся с кровати, перетащил белье на рабочий стол, который на время его настоящей работы только для этого и годился, и пошел с повинной к миссис «Я-все-вижу-по-твоему-лицу-когда-вернешься?» и «Твою-паэлью-я-съем-даже-не-рассчитывай-забрать-с-собой-в-дорогу».

* * *

Стив отодвинул мох с панели, набрал код, и замок щелкнул, позволяя ему и Баки войти. Стив прошел несколько метров и остановился – он не слышал шагов за спиной.

Баки стоял, не решаясь пересечь воображаемую линию, которую нарисовал себе после открытия двери.

– Баки?

– Ты уверен, что это хороший план?

– Я никому не позволю тебя и пальцем тронуть.

– Стив! Я сам кого хочешь потрогаю! Просто… мне там точно будут рады?

– Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но с радостью у нас в последнее время туго. Не из-за тебя, а из-за Гидры. Ты должен рассказать, что тебе известно.

– Да, – Баки кивнул. – Ты прав. Это должен. – И шагнул внутрь.

Когда они вошли в штаб – ну, тот угол бункера, где вместо дефибриллятора и стоек со шприцами стояли столы и ноутбуки – все смолкли.

– О, Кэп вернулся со свиданки! – воскликнул Клинт, снимая со стола ноги. Он единственный демонстративно маялся от скуки. Сэм напару с местным техником чистили и обливали смазкой детали полуразобранного джет-ранца. Наташа не вылезала из ноутбука, переговариваясь с Хилл и Фьюри, который выглядел куда как лучше. Наташа, впрочем, тоже. Врачи Щ.И.Т.а знали свое дело. Преданные Щ.И.Т.у врачи.

– Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить, – Стив с улыбкой пожал протянутую руку Клинта.

– А я с подарком, – Клинт скосил глаза влево. Там стоял прислоненный к стене щит. Сам Клинт был в боевой форме и при луке, и со спокойствием на лице. Стив чертовски рад был его увидеть: кого-то, кто остался в этом урагане крепким звеном. И не менее рад возвращению щита. Стив притянул Клинта поближе и похлопал по спине.

– Спасибо!

– А он довольный. Все отлично прошло, да? – Клинт подмигнул за спину Стиву, еще и рот раскрыв и прищелкнув языком. Поднял вверх руки, оттопыривая два больших пальца. 

– Неплохо, – пробормотал Баки. Уголки его губ дернулись, но он все еще стоял в тени.

– Привет, Стив. Привет, Джеймс. – Наташа откатилась от ноутбука на стуле, разглядывая их.

– Нет! Нет-нет! – замахал руками Баки. – Не надо. Баки. Просто Баки. Можно Барнс. Никакого «Джеймса» в ближайшие лет сто. Особенно женскими голосами. Простите.

Фьюри наконец оторвался от схемы здания, которую детально изучал. 

– Этот парень меня убил! – в голосе Фьюри и его тычке пальцем было больше сарказма, чем агрессии, но Стив тут же инстинктивно выставил плечо вперед, вклиниваясь между Фьюри и Баки. Быстрее, чем Стив решился на какой-то ответ, Баки хлопнул его по плечу, отодвигая назад, и полным негодования голосом воскликнул:

– Этот парень не умер! – и упер руки в бока. Стив прикрыл глаза, сдерживая не особо уместный смешок.

– Вас таких языкастых в Бруклине с конвейера спускали? – поинтересовался Фьюри, но показал на складные стулья. – Присаживайтесь. Итак, что вы можете нам рассказать?

Стив кашлянул. На них смотрели. Испытывающе. В ожидании. Он должен был защитить Баки, объясниться, но одна часть истории цеплялась за другую, они путались и вязли во рту. Видимо, они уже знают, кто такой Баки. И, наверное, Клинт в курсе основных событий... Стив знал намного меньше Баки, но, кажется, понял, почему тот не начинал рассказывать ничего в Лихае сам – когда голова трещит от информации, попросту не знаешь, с чего начать. Лучше бы вопросами. Через несколько минут, когда тишина стала уже почти неприличной, Стив выдавил из себя: 

– Баки не виновен. Энн врала почти обо всем. Мы сожгли базу.

Наташа тяжело вздохнула. Сделали это наверное все, судя по их взглядам, но она наиболее заметно.

– Что-нибудь, чего мы не знаем, Стив, – протянула она. 

Вместо Стива вперед снова подался Баки. Он облокотился на стол и звучно сообщил:

– Пирс запустит «Озарение» двадцать пятого.

– С чего такая уверенность? – Хилл замерла над своим планшетом. – Это планируемая дата запуска, да, но все системы будут готовы раньше. Пирс хотел запустить проект при первой возможности, и вы его только мотивируете. Убрать вас с орбиты будет намного проще.

– Пирс хочет не просто поднять хеликэрриеры в воздух. А сделать это в нужный момент. Для этого ему и нужен был Томас Кейли – молодая звездочка. Фотограф. Популярен. Моден. Либерален. Престижные журналистские премии, – Баки говорил это, смотря на Фьюри, словно эти повторяющие друг друга слова значили нечто важное.

Лицо Фьюри вдруг изменилось – и Баки сразу замолчал, давая тому время осознать до конца. Фьюри прижал руку ко лбу, откидываясь на спинку стула и шепча:

– Твою мать!.. Твою...

Стив почувствовал, как вмиг намокли сцепленные в замок ладони. Он никогда не считал Фьюри бездушной машиной, нет. Тем более сейчас, когда Фьюри многое потерял. Возможно, больше прочих. Стив видел злость, видел тоску по потерянному – он знал, куда смотреть. Но Фьюри никогда не терял здоровый оптимизм в работе. Рабочую собранность. Оценивал реалистично, но шел вперед. Шел, что бы ни происходило. То из немногих достоинств Фьюри, из-за которых Стив был готов идти следом и выполнять его приказы. Ведь Фьюри сидел в бункере, спрятанном посреди забытого Богом нигде, в то время как его бывший друг заседал в Трискелионе и имел в своем распоряжении всю мощь Щ.И.Т.а. Растеряв преданных агентов и связи, получив несколько дырок в теле, Фьюри все равно не сдавался и продолжал работу. А сейчас он отгородился от мира ладонью и беззвучно шевелил губами. Его плечи опустились. Это значило нечто очень дрянное.

– О чем они? – Хилл посмотрела на Наташу, но та и сама ничего не понимала и с опаской поглядывала на Фьюри.

Стив покорно сидел на своем месте в ожидании объяснений. Свою шпионскую смекалку он выработал за последний месяц до нуля. До абсолютного нуля. Она больше не шевелилась. Вместе со всеми он смотрел на Баки и Фьюри и ждал.

– Ежегодный президентский Вечер Журналистики, – пояснил Баки. – Пирс хочет убить президента. 

– Нормально так в отпуск сходил, – прошептал Клинт, ероша рукой волосы. 

– У Щ.И.Т.а, а значит, у Гидры, нет доступа к охране президента. Пирс и… – Хилл запнулась, но все же договорила: – директор Фьюри долго бились за то, чтобы наши люди… – Черт, – все же запнулась она. – Вот почему Пирс был так настойчив.

– Да, – пробормотал Фьюри. – Президентская служба безопасности с ума сходила после похищения Элиса «Мандарином», достать его сейчас может оказаться потруднее, чем золото Форт-Нокса. Пирс так и не протолкнул туда своих людей. – Фьюри уперся локтями в стол, вцепляясь взглядом в Баки, но руки подрагивали от слабости, опуская его все ниже. – Скажи мне, что нет!

– Если в последние… – Баки посмотрел на часы на запястье Сэма, – двадцать шесть часов ничего не изменилось, то нет. У Пирса не вышло. Но это никогда и не было основным планом. Убить президента должен был Томас Кейли. Как только Пирс понял, насколько Киллиан разозлил службу безопасности и насколько усиливается охрана президента, меня разморозили, превратили в подающего надежды фотографа и начали раскручивать. Я действительно приехал в Вашингтон год назад. Только не ищущим новых впечатлений пареньком, а мерзлой ледышкой в грузовом вагоне. И Пирс своего добился: Том получил приглашение сразу после событий в Аполлон Хауз.

– Скольких зайцев убил этим выстрелом Пирс? – процедила Наташа. – Ведь это он все устроил, да?

– О… – Баки усмехнулся. – Он стрелял из дробовика. Достиг многого. Но нападение на Аполлон Хауз – побочная рутина. Подогреть публику, подтереть следы. Весь год Гидра готовилась к Вечеру Журналистики по-настоящему. Личина Томаса оказалось очень удобной.

От слов Баки становилось дурно. Но они приводили в порядок историю. Все вставало на свои места, вдавливая правильные кубики в воспаленное и уставшее сознание. Это было больно. И картинка выходила отвратной. Стив следил за Баки, за каждым движением его губ, бровей, но тот говорил просто и легко. Отчитывался о том, что знает. Делился. Словно не участвовал ни в чем, словно не считал себя причастным. И… быть может, так оно и было? Быть может, Баки видел внутри себя склады этой памяти, как кино, в котором главный герой чудо как похож на него, но все же не он? Быть может… Быть может.

– Снимок, за который наградили Тома, видели его? 

– Угу, – отозвался Стив.

– Том сделал его во время пожара на заводе. Пожар разгорелся из-за взрыва, который устроил Зимний Солдат. Говорю же – удобно.

– Но зачем? – глаза Сэма занимали сейчас примерно пол-лица. Бедный человек, он еще сохранил способность удивляться.

– На этом заводе производили чипы. Мало чем примечательные конвейерные чипы, которые потом вставлялись в видеокамеры. Производителю камер пришлось после пожара закупать их на другом заводе. Теперь Пирс имеет доступ к камерам, установленным в особняке, где проводятся Вечера Журналистики. 

– О-хре-неть, – протянул Клинт. 

Да уж.

– И все это они обсуждали при тебе? – выпалила Хилл. – Прости за бестактность, но ты ведь даже не оперативник в полном смысле этого слова…

– Обсуждали, – легко улыбнулся Баки. – Разумеется. А вас бы смутило, что ваши разговоры слышит микроволновка? Вот и их нет. 

– Бак?.. – Стив подсел ближе, обхватывая вжавшийся в стол локоть Баки, и ему было плевать, как это выглядит. – Порядок?

– Я устал, – тихо отозвался тот. Стив только вблизи заметил, насколько измотанный у Баки вид: залегшие на лбу морщины, расползающаяся по глазам краснота, а ведь спал всю дорогу… – И поэтому, пожалуйста, давайте о делах. Мы должны собрать то, что знаем, чтобы… ну… придумать какой-то план, так? – он задал вопрос всем, но посмотрел на Стива. Тот судорожно кивнул, и Баки продолжил:

– Потом был экологический протест, косвенно повлиявший на выбор мебели для приема. Простите, не расскажу сейчас всего, что случилось за год. Давайте перейдем к кульминации. Вечер двадцать пятого. Все в сборе, открывают шампанское, и Томас Кейли неожиданно для мира совершает убийство президента. Паника. Военное положение, и Пирс оказался бы единственным, кто оперативно поднимет в воздух хеликэрриеры, способные остановить «обезумевшего» репортера – не служба безопасности же остановит Зимнего Солдата. – Баки постучал пальцами по столу. Больше походило на дрожь, чем на ритм, но он быстро оборвал себя, сжимая пальцы в кулак. – У Щ.И.Т.а, возглавляемого Пирсом, окажется не просто оружие, а мгновенный карт-бланш на его использование. 

Наташа нажала на кнопку связи и, склонившись к динамику, позвала доктора, и попросила обезболивающего. Стив, на мгновение оторвавшись от Баки, заметил, насколько темнее стали круги под ее глазами.

– Думаю, на сегодня мы сделали достаточно. – Стив встал. – Сэм, как приведете в порядок крылья, пообщайся с Клинтом.

– Да мы уже, – пожал плечами Клинт, – дорога из Роанока была неблизкой. Сэм – отличный парень!

– Но никогда не работал в паре со снайпером. Тут есть что обсудить.

– Ну, если ты не притащил мне еще одного закоренелого одиночника, – Клинт бегло глянул на другую сторону стола и снова посмотрел на Сэма. – Думаю, мы сработаемся.

– Хорошо. – Стив едва заметно потянул Баки за плечо вверх. – Хилл, нам нужно знать, что делать с хеликэрриерами. На вашей совести. Работайте.

Фьюри скрестил руки на груди и поглядел на Стива исподлобья:

– Теперь ты тут за главного?

– Пост сдал! – отсалютовал Стив Фьюри и повел Баки глубже в бункер.

Уже на выходе Баки затормозил и, зацепившись рукой за косяк, обернулся, и шепнул сидящей неподалеку Хилл:

– Остерегайтесь микроволновок, они могут потом за вами прийти.

* * *

– Я принес! – крикнул Стив загородке, за которой лилась вода.

– Ну так и неси его сюда, – раздалось оттуда. 

Стив замялся, сминая синее полотенце в руках, но затем все же шагнул в душевую. Она мало чем отличалась от остальных помещений бункера: просторно, глухой металл, холодный свет. Только сверху льется вода, а внизу расположены дырки для ее стока. 

Баки стоял спиной к входу, приложив ладони к стене и расставив ноги. Вода лилась по его рельефной спине, омывая рубцы на стыке протеза и кожи, стекая между лопаток, по напряженным ягодицам и ногам. Мышцы-канаты. 

– Бак?..

– Мф?

– Ты так стоишь, словно я обыскивать тебя пришел, – Стив постарался спрятать беспокойство. Ему не нравилось видеть Баки таким.

– Мф. – Баки выпустил воду изо рта. – Так проще. Стоишь, ни хера не делаешь, зато весь мокрый. Можно даже вздремнуть.

Стив повесил полотенце на крюк в стене. Следом на нем повисли футболка и джинсы.

Он положил ладонь между лопатками Баки, и тот вздрогнул.

– Придурок, ты же весь вымо…

– Не бойся, я уже голый, – улыбнулся Стив. 

Баки уронил голову и хмыкнул. 

– Ты молодец.

Стив выдавил на ладонь каплю геля для душа, пахнущего чем-то медицинским, как почти все здесь, намылил как следует ладони и размазал пену по спине Баки. Пальцы чертили хаотичные линии, стараясь хоть как-то расслабить тело, которое казалось высеченным из дерева. Баки устало согнул руки в локтях, прижимаясь теперь к стене лбом и ими.

– Ты молодец, – глухо повторил Баки. – И ребята у тебя хорошие. – Он снова набрал воды в рот, выпустил ее со звучным бульканьем. – А я убил Говарда Старка. 

Стив замер, пальцы его застыли на боку Баки. Он ненавидел себя за эту реакцию, ведь теперь, каким бы спокойным и мягким ни был его голос, Баки все равно его раскусит. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы промямлить что-то ласковое, Стив жестко и, пожалуй, даже слишком, рявкнул:

– Не ты. 

– Не я, да. Конечно.

– Баки… – у Стива сломался голос. Он обвил руками талию Баки, прижимая его поясницу к своему животу, а лопатки к груди. Выталкивая в стороны всю пену, весь воздух – все, что было между ними.

Баки развернулся, уперся ледяными ладонями в плечи Стива и заставил того, покрывающего его шею короткими бездумными успокаивающими… да не поцелуями даже, а просто прикосновениями губ, отстраниться и посмотреть себе в глаза.

– Я знаю. Это был не я, а Зимний Солдат. Оружие Гидры. Но когда я засыпал, то помнил, как мы с Говардом пили во Франции. Виски. Он привез. Вкусно. Он тогда еще из охладителя для своих экспериментов сделал нетающие кубики вместо льда. Прямо там, на ходу собрал, как оригами из спичечного коробка. Я все думал, нахрена он с нами возится, ему же только ты интересен – все тыкали тебя иголками, забирали новые образцы крови, в Штаты увозили, привозили тестеры... Показания там всякие снимали. А потом он мне вдруг винтовку подарил. Куда там Стейрам или МакМилланам, лучшая снайперка, что я в руках держал. Что мы с ним… с Зимним Солдатом… за всю жизнь держали. И вот я проснулся и уже помню совсем другое: насколько же старость разъела его лицо. Седой, как снег, щеки обвисли, только глаза все те же, с которыми он мне свой «подарочек» протягивал в сорок третьем. Темные, цепкие, живые. Но в этих глазах не хитрая радость, а животный страх. Мои пальцы сжимаются на его горле, и никакой уже живости не остается, темное стекло одно… на меня смотрит горлышко пивной бутылки со зрачком. Это кошмар, от которого ты не можешь проснуться, он уже здесь, – Баки с силой постучал себя пальцами по виску. – И мозг не стирает его как ночное видение по утру, а хранит тщательно и бережно. Переключает, как каналы. Вот карты, разложенные для бриджа на выбитой из окна ставне, запах дорогих сигар, мокрые от выпивки черные усы, пыль и царапины на лакированных ботинках, а вот кровь на белых волосах и моей руке. Почему она на моей руке?..

Баки сник, и Стив сгреб его, вжимаясь губами в ухо и шепча туда:

– Но ты помнишь меня, да? Помнишь грозу, что хотела сорвать нашу палатку и унести в страну Жевунов, и как мы стучали зубами от холода, не в состоянии толком обозвать друг друга никак, потому что выходили те еще «до-до-до-дики»? Как мы забились в один спальник? Помнишь меня тогда? А сейчас, какой я сейчас?

– Такой же голый, – выдавил Баки. Его плечи дрожали, и Стив провел ладонью по ним, собирая с них похожую на мелкий бисер пену и кладя на макушку Баки. 

– Вот твой колпачок, Железный Дровосек. 

Баки вяло ткнул Стива под ребра.

– Заткнись, Дороти. – Он отодвинулся, подставляя струям воды теперь лицо. – Я закрыл глаза, – пробормотал он слизывая капли с губ, – открыл их снова, а в зеркале другой человек. У него бицепсы больше твоих, морщинки у глаз, а сами глаза выцвели.

– Не заливай. Ты все такое же гридеперл, уж я-то вижу.

Баки болезненно расхохотался, давясь попавшей в рот и нос водой, а Стив продолжил с вызовом: 

– Я тебе это докажу! Увидишь! И забыть помогу все то, что не твое. В твоем теле снова ты.

– Да, – Баки потер волосы, распределяя пену – влажными они казались еще длиннее. Встав снова под воду, он улыбнулся – прохладно, не поднимая уголки губ, а медленно растягивая их в стороны, и посмотрел пристально, не моргая, несмотря на текущую по лицу воду. – Иногда страшнее остаться собой, но оказаться в чужом теле. 

Он ткнул в Стива бутылью геля, и Стив вздрогнул, отмирая. Он втянул ноздрями горячий влажный воздух и ответил:

– Мы справимся. Разберемся со всем.

– Конечно. Пока жив Капитан Америка, Америка будет живой. Грохнуть тебя мог бы я, но ты меня обезоружил, – Баки проводил взглядом пластиковую бутыль. – А больше это никому не под силу. 

– Я не только про «Озарение».

– Знаю, – снова согласился Баки. – Но сейчас мы должны уничтожить хеликэрриеры. Не дать им взлететь, не дать Гидре реализовать свои планы. Иначе кровь тех, кто пострадает, будет уже на наших, по-настоящему наших, руках. Сейчас это важнее всего. Для меня.

Вода казалась обжигающе горячей и все равно никак не могла прогнать забившиеся под кожу мурашки.

* * *

– Парни? – в коридоре к ним подлетел Клинт. – Вы должны кое-что увидеть.

Стив и Баки тут же подобрались и пошли за ним. Снова штаб. Все сгрудились у монитора, по которому шла какая-то телепередача. По крайней мере сейчас рыжая дама в деловом белом костюме говорила в камеру с теми интонациями, с которыми никто, кроме телеведущих, не разговаривает.

Речь шла о смерти Томаса Кейли.

– ...Напомню, что недавно мы взяли интервью у Мэтью Элиса.

На экране появилось лицо президента. За кадром послышался голос:

– Мистер президент, как вы прокомментируете убийство Томаса Кейли?

– Как я уже говорил, это ужасная трагедия. Для его семьи, для американской журналистики, да и Америки в целом. Для меня. Что еще вы хотите услышать?

– Кейли был приглашен на ваш ежегодный прием. Вы все еще намерены проводить мероприятие?

Элис наклонился к микрофону.

– Никто не заставит меня его отменить. Я уверен, что Томас Кейли разочаровался бы в своем президенте, узнай он о том, что я струсил. Этим вечером мы почтим его память. На вечер приглашена его невеста, Энн Уайт, которую я возьму смелость назвать овдовевшей. Надеюсь, она сможет посетить нас, мы разделяем ее горе.

Снова студия, и тонкие напомаженные губы продолжают:

– Теперь же нашему корреспонденту удалось поговорить с самой Энн Уайт! Фрэнк?

– Надин? – молодой парень сдержанно кивнул камере. – Сейчас я нахожусь в больнице Сент Элизабетс. Состояние Энн Уайт врачи оценивают как стабильное и позволили мне поговорить с ней. Пройдемте. – Он открыл дверь, пропуская оператора вперед.

Энн сидела на больничной койке. Одна ее нога лежала поверх одеяла – гипс от ступни до колена. Специальный корсет на шее не давал пошевелить головой, к ноздрям тянулись прозрачные трубки. Из лежащей плетью, покрытой синяками руки торчал крупный катетер.

– Через него еще даже ничего не гоняли, – прищурилась Наташа. – И ногу одеялом прикрыть, конечно, никак. Сколько драмы!

– Доктор! – прикрикнул Клинт, хоть и слишком тихо для реального зова. – Миску для яда, срочно! Если не сцедим, будет страшнейшая интоксикация!

– Ты бы помолчал, – насупил брови Стив. Не то чтобы он отказался сцедить яд и отправить его по адресу, но Баки закаменел, смотря в монитор, и это волновало Стива куда больше. Глаза Баки бегали по телу Энн, изучая его до мельчайших деталей.

– Мисс Уайт, здравствуйте, – заговорил наконец корреспондент.

– Добрый день, – тихо откликнулась та.

– Президент Элис пригласил вас на ежегодный Вечер Журналистики. Планируете ли вы посетить это мероприятие или ваше состояние не позволит вам?

Глаза Энн стали влажными.

– Я обязательно буду там. Я обязана. Ради Тома... 

Экран погас – на кнопке лежал металлический палец Баки, вдавивший ее до скрипа. 

– Барнс! – возмущенно повысил голос Фьюри. – Мы могли бы узнать…

– Не могли бы, – оборвал его Баки, отдергивая руку. – Я вам сразу скажу: когда я уходил из дома Сэма, она была просто без сознания. Только хлороформ, я не ломал ей ни ногу, ни шею. 

Фьюри помолчал, еще с минуту глядя на черный монитор.

– Значит, теперь Уайт – пропуск Пирса в особняк, – произнес он.

Баки кивнул. 

Хилл легла на стол. Молча отложила планшет, скрестила руки и уткнулась в них лбом, и собранные в хвост волосы рассыпались по затылку – Стив никогда еще не видел ее такой. Фьюри ничего ей не сказал, только потер глаз и посмотрел на остальных из-под припухшего века.

– Отбой, господа. Бартон, ты самый свежий – сядь на связь вместо Хилл, может поступить информация от наших агентов. Романофф… – Фьюри толкнул смотрящую в одну точку Наташу локтем, – пойдем, по коктейльчику на ночь примем.

– Сейчас утро, сэр, – вяло откликнулась та, поднимаясь с места. 

– Мы с тобой имеем право и на внеурочную выпивку. Док нам туда хлопьев насыпет. Док!

* * *

Баки стянул выданный ему форменный Щ.И.Т.овский лонгслив и кинул взгляд на часы на стене.

– Разбудишь меня через пару часов?

– Нет.

– В смысле?!

– Нас разбудит он! И сделает это не раньше, чем через четыре часа. – Стив помахал телефоном и установил будильник. А затем, вместо того чтобы лечь на свою койку у противоположной стены, без спросу лег в кровать Баки, задвигая того к стене. Тесно. Близко. Баки, когда уставший, спит неподвижно – авось не спихнет. И Стив не был уверен, что уснет, хотя… черт побери, он не спал почти сутки. Эти переезды до Нью-Джерси и назад, когда тело принимает форму сидения, а глаза чешутся так, что кажется – из них сейчас песок посыпется…

– Стив?..

– М? – Стив смотрел в потолок, не оборачиваясь. Кажется, его тело все же расслабилось и начало засыпать. Пошевелить ногами или даже шеей Стиву уже не удавалось. Он лишь лениво моргал, разглядывая стык металлических пластин возле лампочки. Его плечо прижималось к спине Баки, и Стив слышал, что тот говорит в стену.

– Каков бы ни был план, нам… в смысле всем нам – тебе, мне, твоим друзьям – придется оказаться в разных местах.

– Скорее всего.

– Я не хочу столкнуться с Пирсом или Энн.

– Ты боишься, что они смогут повлиять на тебя?

– Нет. Уже не смогут. 

– Тогда что? Если ты думаешь, что не сможешь завершить задание или наоборот…

– Я знаю, что должен и что сделаю, если мы встретимся, – оборвал его Баки. – Но я не хочу больше видеть эти лица. Никогда. Ни живыми, ни мертвыми.

– Ты их не увидишь. Обещаю.

* * *

– Прости за дом, – Баки поймал Сэма перед брифингом.

Сэм пожал плечами.

– Ладно уж. Я все понимаю.

– Серьезно, Сэм, когда все уляжется, мы с Кэпом починим там все.

– Заметано! – усмехнулся Сэм. Он был из того типа парней, что идут за Кэпом сломя голову с сороковых. Вписался бы в Коммандос как родной. 

Баки надеялся, что он сможет вписаться в собственную роль – собственную?.. принадлежит ли она до сих пор ему?.. – сержанта за правым плечом с такой же легкостью. За столом его ждал Стив – и Баки знал, что тот уж точно сделает все возможное, чтобы так оно и было. И не примет никого другого, даже если и стоило бы. Как ответственному капитану.

Баки не был уверен, что эти роли: капитан и сержант – действительно их сути. Простые военные звания. Должно же было в них остаться что-то кроме?.. Капитан и сержант – их части, имеющие доступ к их знаниям, изменившие их самих до основания, но все же не они сами. Ведь у них есть что-то кроме, он уверен, должно быть. Но об этом он спросит Стива потом, когда отдаст хотя бы часть долгов.

* * *

– Три проблемы. – Фьюри показал кулак и оттопырил большой палец: – Первая – «Озарение». Вторая, – указательный палец выстрелил вверх, – президент Элис. И третья – наши люди в Трискелионе. Когда запуск «Озарения» пойдет не по плану, может стать жарко.

– Как предотвратить запуск хеликэрриеров? – Стив потянулся к лежащим посреди стола схемам бухты, в которой стояли авианосцы.

– Предотвратить не выйдет, для этого нужно работать с главных панелей управления. У нас нет ресурсов зачистить все здание, отделить зерна от плевел и забрать у Пирса мое кресло. Придется уничтожать.

Хилл положила на стол чемодан. Внутри него, на поролоновом ложе, покоились три продолговатых темно-зеленых чипа.

– Нужно проникнуть на хеликэрриеры и установить эти платы управления, – сказала она. – Хеликэрриеры синхронизируются между собой, так что платы заменить нужно на каждом, иначе не выйдет. Тогда я смогу получить доступ к управлению с резервных панелей, к ним пробраться проще, и перенаправить орудия хеликэрриеров друг на друга. 

Стив глянул на Баки.

– Справимся?

– Спрашиваешь! – фыркнул тот и притянул чемодан к себе.

– Нас попытаются убрать, – Стив повернулся к Фьюри. – И если кто-то не захочет пойти против Капитана Америки, Гидра не постесняется в средствах. Вы правы, люди в Трискелионе в опасности. Клинт, Сэм – ваша работа. 

– Есть, Кэп! – откликнулись те хором и ударили по рукам. Стив улыбнулся. Если парни сработаются, это дорогого стоит. А не сработаться сейчас они не имели права.

– Роджерс, ты так разбрасываешься кадрами, будто у тебя есть план, как спасти президента. Я не могу ему позвонить и сказать, что, мол, знаете, я, мертвый директор Щ.И.Т.а, – ну той организации, которую терпеть не может генералитет и начальник вашей службы безопасности, – а вместе со мной объявленные в розыск агент Романофф и капитан Роджерс считают, что лучше бы вам остаться дома с чашкой какао.

Стив облизнул губы, разглядывая ногти.

– Роджерс?..

– Ну, честно говоря, у меня и правда есть план. Есть один человек, который сможет убедить лично Элиса, в обход службы безопасности, в угрозе нападения. И защитить его. Специалист по спасению президентов. Специальный специалист. Да. Как-то так.

– Стив, мы не можем ему позвонить! – до Наташи дошло, и она всплеснула руками. – Все телефоны компании наверняка прослушиваются. Даже телефон Поттс, это же Гидра, они с него не спускают глаз. Наверняка он и сам на мушке «Озарения» в числе первых жертв.

– У меня есть его личный номер, – Стиву начинала нравиться эта фраза. Тем более, что у него действительно он был. Как и телефоны всех Мстителей. Ну, кроме Тора. Оказывается, в современном мире это значило намного больше, чем просто возможность перекинуться парой слов.

– Что? – Наташа качнулась вперед. – Откуда? Он же параноик хуже меня, даром, что зажиточный американец, а не русская неврастеничка. Он никому никогда... Ни я, ни директор Фьюри… Я не уверена, что у него вообще есть личный телефон, разве что уж совсем прямая линия с Поттс…

– Есть номер, по которому подключаешься напрямую к ДЖАРВИСу.

– Откуда? Мы… Я бы знала! Все методы…

– От шпионажа до дружеской просьбы, да? Успокойся, Нат. Единственная причина, по которой Тони мне его дал, – это было на спор. Он продиктовал мне тридцатизначный номер очень быстро, в момент, когда я не мог записать. Тони был уверен, что во-первых, я не запомню, а во-вторых, не смогу вбить в память телефона. Он мне как раз тогда подарил тот смартфон.

– Который ты разбил в баре «Звезда Мэриленда»? – сузила глаза Наташа.

– Да. Но номер-то я помню.

Баки рассмеялся.

– Да-да, ты любишь такое. Знаете, однажды его побили, когда он точно сказал уличному фокуснику, на каком этапе тот его наебал, а следом потребовал назад деньги, рассказав всей улице суть «грязного мошеннического фокуса».

– Бак…

– Не перебивай его! По-моему, очень интересно! – Клинт сел на стол возле Баки. – Продолжай!

Стив вздохнул, понимая, что этот трамвай с рельсов уже не сбить, и, отвернувшись от них, обратился к Фьюри:

– Даете добро?

– Валяй. Я вас для этого, в конце концов, и собирал. Очевидно, у тебя лучше получается управляться с командой. Значит, разобрались?

– Не совсем. Что мы сделаем потом?

– Уничтожим Гидру? – приподнял бровь Фьюри.

Стив покачал головой:

– Гидру и Щ.И.Т.

– Что? Эта организация…

– В которой Гидра выросла. – За столом повисла напряженная тишина. – Вы пригрели на груди не змею, а десяток щупалец. Месяц назад вы сами без пистолета у виска собирались запустить «Озарение» и считали, что проект сделает мир безопаснее. Гидра, Щ.И.Т. – всему конец. Иначе наша возня не имеет смысла. 

Фьюри смотрел в ответ очень тяжело. Стив принимал весь этот вес на свои плечи и не отводил взгляда. Ведь сейчас именно Стив – он знал, что все остальные его поддержат, даже Хилл уже покусывала губы, – забирал у Фьюри его детище окончательно. Значит, он должен принять и ответственность. Но во-первых, это было все же преувеличением. Фьюри продолжал работу, не располагая ни ресурсами, ни связями Щ.И.Т.а, и собирался останавливать соперника во много раз мощнее себя. Щ.И.Т. был его работой, а не жизнью. Стив не принижал важности организации для директора, но знал – теперь точно видел, – что тот справится с потерей.

А во-вторых, как бы ни выглядело требование Стива, Щ.И.Т.а не существовало задолго до его разморозки. Щ.И.Т. перестал существовать в тот момент, когда именно в его лабораториях Зимнему Солдату подсоединили первый протез и впервые промыли мозг.

Давно. Очень давно. И с этим нужно было покончить.


	11. Глава 11

**Глава 11**

Руки президента лежали на подлокотниках кресла. Он посмотрел на них, пошевелил ими, сжал и разжал пальцы, чтобы собраться. Гости уже почти собрались, и ему давно было пора поприветствовать их. Должным образом. Журналисты… господи, почему именно журналисты? Да, да. Так лучше для Америки. Свобода слова. Романтика. Все дела. Но как же от них трещит в мозгу.

Отняв руку от гудящей головы, он поднялся, кивнул охраннику, чтобы тот следил внимательней, и громко произнес:

– Здравствуйте! Рад приветствовать вас в Сайд-Гарденс на нашем ежегодном мероприятии. К сожалению, сегодняшний вечер омрачен трагической смертью Томаса Кейли. Но мы не должны сдаваться и унывать. Он был веселым парнем, представим, что он сегодня здесь! 

«На самом деле здорово, что его здесь нет, потому что вам бы не понравились последствия», – подумал он, но продолжил без запинки:

– Он не сдался в Аполлон Хаузе, но смерть все же забрала его у нас. – Пожалуй, это уже перегиб, надо возвращаться к официальному тону. – Первый тост я поднимаю за смелость! Смелость таких, как мистер Кейли! Смелость каждого из вас в нелегкой профессии журналиста!

Он поднял бокал шампанского вверх и отпил. Аплодисменты. 

Мисс Уайт еще не было.

* * *

Сэм крепко держал Клинта за мягкие ремни, напоминающие облегченную парашютную подвесную систему. Если по чесноку, это она и была – подобрали в бункере что было да срезали лишнее. Но они почти дали ей название. Соколу нравился вариант «соколиная обвязка», пока Клинт не поднял бровь почти до самых волос. Испортил все впечатление, придурок. Так что теперь Сокол из принципа называл это детской люлькой.

Груз сказывался на аэродинамике, и Сэм летел медленнее привычного. Зато Клинт мог удерживать наготове лук и стрелу.

– Замри.

Крылья не предназначались для такого и справлялись с этим плохо, но Сэм умел. Тем более, Клинту каждый раз требовалось не больше секунды, чтобы спустить пару стрел. Сэм летел выше, а охранники на балконах пожарной лестницы корчились в сетях электрической паутины, исходящей из стрел, прилипших к их лбам.

Сэм сбросил Клинта на крыше, а сам облетел здание, разглядывая двор.

– Агент Хилл, чисто. Можно подъезжать. Со стороны парка стоит наблюдение, так что заезжайте с улицы.

– Принято.

* * *

– Внутри чисто, заходите, – сообщил Клинт по связи, и Наташа с Марией бросились из машины ко входу.

Прокравшись к лифту мимо охраны первого этажа, они нырнули в него. Когда створки открылись на седьмом этаже, их встретило удивленное лицо охранника.

– Что вы здесь?.. – он схватился за пистолет, узнав Наташу.

– Хайль Гидра! – выкрикнула та.

Охранник замер, глядя на нее изумленно. 

– П… простите, я н… не знал, – пробормотал он, опуская пистолет, вытягиваясь по струнке и вскидывая руки.

Свист. Звук разорванной одежды и кожи. Не успев измениться в лице или опустить руки, охранник упал ничком к Наташиным ногам. За его спиной стоял Клинт, уже положивший на тетиву следующую стрелу.

– Ты обещал «чисто», – процедила Наташа.

– Вы прибыли на две секунды раньше расчетного, – пожал плечами Клинт, направляя лук за спину и спуская стрелу. Она вонзилась в охранника ровно в тот момент, когда он показался из-за угла. – Теперь чисто.

Мария уже кинулась к панелям. Клинт кивнул на прощанье и, взобравшись на подоконник, прыгнул. Мгновение пустоты – и Сокол уже уносил машущего рукой Клинта в сторону Трискелиона.

Наташа вздохнула и принялась налаживать связь, подключив гарнитуру к местным ретрансляторам. Резервное здание Щ.И.Т.а находилось недалеко – отсюда виднелся Трискелион, но их радиопередатчикам нужно было усиление. Нормальные остались на складах Щ.И.Т.а. Гидры. 

– Эй, Болик и Лелик, вы на связи?

– Кэп, они у тебя все такие? – чисто, без помех.

– От Старка понабрались.

– Да ну? От Старка. Ясно. А…

– Заткнись. Нат, связь исправна.

– Тогда приступайте. Мы на месте.

* * *

Каракурт – Центру: Я на месте. Не смогу пронести аппаратуру внутрь, обыскивают тщательно.

Центр – Каракурту: Предсказуемо. Но вы справитесь и без моих советов. Наблюдаю. Жду результат. Хайль Гидра!

Каракурт – Центру: Хайль Гидра!

* * *

Александр откинулся в кресле. В тесной комнате, отстроенной специально для этого дня, не было ничего, кроме панели связи, разбитого на сектора экрана, позволяющего просматривать почти все происходящее в особняке Сайд-Гарденс и в бухте Трискелиона, и окна, в которое он будет наблюдать за подъемом в небо символов нового мира.

Александр наклонился к динамику.

– Фаза предстарта. Начинайте подготовку.

Быстро промелькнувшая на одном из квадратов фигура заставила Александра надеть очки и присмотреться внимательней. Не должно быть никаких мельканий, все идет своим чередом. По плану. Спокойно… Вот техники последний раз осматривают пусковые установки, обходя хеликэрриеры по кругу. Вот данные с систем анализа – идеальное состояние систем управления, охлаждения… а вот маленький гребаный полосатый блин сбивает одного из техников с ног. По дороге назад его перехватывает блестящая рука и отшвыривает наверх, в сторону галереи второго этажа. Проклятье!

– Капитан Америка в бухте! Не один. Не пустить их на борт любой ценой! – рявкнул Александр, не отрывая взгляда от изображений. Два прытких силуэта перемещались из одного сектора в другой.

– Работайте, олухи!

Александр сдернул очки и сжал зубами дужку.

* * *

Стив поймал щит, летящий точно к магнитам на руке, и бросил его вперед, расчищая путь. Удар – удар – отскок – снова в руке. Стив швырнул его плоскостью на перила и прыгнул сверху, съезжая вниз по металлической трубе и высекая из нее искры. К нему тянулись руки нерасторопной охраны, пытающиеся схватить, но против чемпиона по катанию на картонке по льду тридцать восьмого года у них не было шансов.

Стив спрыгнул, ловя в воздухе щит и приземляясь точно рядом с Баки, успевая закрыть их обоих от первого прогремевшего выстрела. 

– Выпендрежник.

– Тебе понравилось, м? – подмигнул Стив, и они отступили вглубь ниши. Стив поднес запястье к губам: – Наташа, пора начать показ.

* * *

Шэрон сидела в своем кабинете. Стояла. Ходила. Сегодня, несмотря на выходной, ее попросили явиться в Щ.И.Т., но никакого задания не дали. Она любила работу, но не была сбрендившим трудоголиком. И все же понеслась в Трискелион на всех парах. Она хотела получить наконец ответы на некоторые вопросы, и ей казалось, что, быть может, воскресная работа – это знак.

Получила она лишь «спасибо, что пришли» от начальства. Поэтому она допивала третью кружку противного пакетированого чая с приторным сахарозаменителем и разглядывала по пятому кругу потолок, пересчитывая вентиляционные отверстия. Каждый раз их выходило разное количество, и это забавляло.

По правде говоря, так было, потому что она не могла сконцентрироваться. Все ее предчувствия выли с мощью корабельной сирены. Своим предчувствиям она обычно доверяла, но последний раз те ее подвели. Ей до сих пор было стыдно, что в тот день, когда буквально за ее стеной сидел еще живой директор Фьюри, она, ни о чем не задумываясь, флиртовала с Капитаном Америкой. Флиртовала, пф! Его стиральная машинка была бы и то эмоциональней. «Ты забыл выключить музыку». Как же глу...

Монитор компьютера включился сам. На нем высветились изображения Капитана Америки и… Зимнего Солдата?.. Здесь, в Трискелионе?!

Побежали строчки приказа: «Обезвредить! Немедленно!»

Шэрон открыла ящик стола, вытаскивая и заряжая маузер. Неуверенно натянула на себя кобуру. Во второе крепление она сунула шокер.

Значит, на этот раз предчувствия не обманули. Им бы успокоиться, перетекая в рабочую собранность, но вместо этого они натянули нервы до предела, и даже цвета вокруг стали ярче. Шэрон не была уверена в том, что у нее поднимется рука на Капитана Америку. И дело было не в голубых глазах, а в том, что ей вообще до чесотки хотелось держаться подальше от всей этой истории. Говорила же мама – иди в полицию, лови обычных убийц и маньяков. Надо было слушать.

Изображение на экране зарябило, зашумело пикселями. Теперь на Шэрон смотрели те самые голубые глаза. Капитан. Вернее – Стив Роджерс, не в форме, без щита. Он смотрел прямо на зрителя, стоя на фоне какой-то бетонной рухляди.

– Щ.И.Т.! Агенты Щ.И.Т.а, настоящие агенты, я обращаюсь к вам. Если вы не поняли моего обращения, значит именно к вам. Вы многое слышали обо мне последние пару дней. Кому-то даже приказали охотиться на меня. Но пора вам узнать правду. Щ. И. Т. – не то, чем мы его считали. Он был захвачен Гидрой. Александр Пирс – ее лидер. Команды У.Д.А.Р.а и «Озарения» тоже состоят в Гидре. – Шэрон слышала про Гидру, но это же организация Красного Черепа, Капитан разобрался с этим еще в сороковых?.. Но вот Роджерс смотрел на нее с экрана, и по его лицу Шэрон понимала, что нет – не разобрался. Чувствовал себя виноватым за это, он словно просил прощения у мира. Но в то же время Шэрон чувствовала и решительность, с которой Капитан собирался закончить начатое. Он не походил на маразматика. Шэрон верила каждому его слову, как бы странно это все ни звучало. – Я не знаю всех предателей, но они могут стоять прямо рядом с вами. Они почти получили желаемое – абсолютный контроль. Они убили Ника Фьюри. И на этом все не закончится. Если вы запустите хэликэрриеры, Гидра сможет убить любого, кто стоит у нее на пути.

Звон стекла оглушил, но Шэрон сгруппировалась, откатилась за стол и выставила маузер, целясь в непрошенных гостей.

Агент Бартон и темнокожий парень, складывающий устройство, похожее на крылья. Через щель Шэрон видела, что на нее смотрит кончик стрелы, и у нее не было сомнений – этот попадет даже сквозь столешницу.

– Хайль?.. – начал Бартон.

– Хэллоу, Капитан? – робко ответила Шэрон. Идиотская мысль, что раз у Гидры есть позывные, то они должны быть и у хороших парней. Судя по повисшей тишине, она не угадала. – Я почти постирала в машинке Роджерса! – еще тупее. – Я… Я пыталась сохранить жизнь Фьюри до приезда скорой. Я…

Она не услышала, как Бартон оказался по эту сторону, но вместо стрелы к ней тянулась его рука.

– Покажешь путь до бухты хеликэрриеров?

Она встала, благодарно кивая.

– Прости, не мой уровень допуска, я ничего не знаю о бухте. Но… но я знаю Сюзанн, у которой доступ выше моего.

– Она может быть в Гидре, – покачал головой Сэм.

– Какая разница? – поинтересовался Бартон, сменяя одну стрелу на другую. – Нам нужен от нее доступ. Наша – спасем. Из Гидры – тоже благое дело для мира сделаем. Погнали, погнали!

Шэрон наконец собралась, как следует сжимая пистолет и выходя в коридор за агентом Бартоном.

* * *

Помощница неторопливо катила инвалидное кресло, позволяя Анне разглядеть все комнаты.

– Здесь, – тихо шепнула Анна и закрыла глаза рукой. Грудь затряслась от рыданий. – О, Том…

– Ну что вы, что вы… – помощница с бейджем медицинского работника присела на корточки. 

– Я не смогу! Давай уедем!

На них начали оглядываться охранники. Кажется, они узнали – перешептывались, качали головами.

– Давай, – одними губами шепнула Анна, и помощница распрямилась, обращаясь к охраннику:

– Простите, можем мы войти сюда? Мисс Уайт нехорошо.

Охранник задумался. Анна знала, что ничего секретного в картинной галерее особняка не было, но в связи с повышенными мерами безопасности гостей вели лишь строго определенным маршрутом. 

Анна вцепилась в бедро помощницы, сминая штанину крупными складками. Рукав просторной тонкой кофты соскользнул, обнажая синяки на бледной коже.

– Хорошо, – торопливо ответил охранник, пропуская их в комнату. Когда дверь закрылась, Анна подъехала к маленькой табуреточке – их здесь было много, для удобства разглядывания картин, – и наехала на одну.

– Какая же я неуклюжая! – взмахнула она руками, причитая, пока помощница не поставила табуретку назад. Та отлично стояла и на трех ногах, а четвертая легла в руку Анны.

Плотный карбон в форме неправильной рюмки, покрытой замысловатыми узорами. Знал бы Элис, сколько на самом деле стоят его «стульчики». Анна выдавила по контуру узоров первую часть пистолета и спрятала его под кофтой. 

Следующая ждала ее в туалете. «Мисс Уайт нужно привести себя в порядок, где у вас? – Дальше и направо. – Благодарю!». Последнюю она выдавила из «экологичного» пластика поддона, в котором стоял вазон с цветами. Земля из этого вазона заправлялась в отделение для пороха – и на чем только не росли эти живучие бегонии.

Все, что осталось – это снять с шеи тяжелые для бижутерии бусы, стащить с лески один темный шарик и вложить его в ствол.

– Мисс Уайт! – Элис заметил Анну, стоило ей въехать в главный зал, и тут же поспешил к ней. – Как ваше самочувствие?

– Сегодня намного лучше, – осторожно улыбнулась Анна, той рукой, что лежала под пледом, заталкивая шарик до характерного щелчка.

* * *

Александр неотрывно следил за встречей Каракурта и президента. Тот протянул руку, и это рукопожатие должно было стать сигналом к старту. Каракурт задержалась, но он ее не винил. План включал в себя здорового человека, а не того, кто передвигается на инвалидном кресле. Александр все еще не был уверен, что ей удастся сбежать после и устроить все как надо, но Анна была готова и к иному развитию событий.

Жаль, что способности Зимнего Солдата остались с тем, кто не ценил вложенных в него сил, а преданная девочка теперь рисковала собой. Она бы пригодилась Александру в будущем, особенно теперь, когда не стало Мурены, и Александру так нужен был верный помощник…

* * *

В бухте началась настоящая суматоха. Она началась везде. Люди бегали, кричали – это продолжалось недолго, но Стив знал, на что шел, когда записывал видео.

Те, кто в Гидре – знают, что они в Гидре. Они в выигрыше. Они вскинут пушки и наставят их на непричастных техников, заставляя тех поднять все же хеликэрриеры в воздух по приказу. Те послушаются – они не обязаны бессмысленно умирать, Стив надеялся, что никто не станет. Но бойцам Гидры придется приставлять пистолеты к затылкам техников, а не стрелять по ногам Капитана Америки и Зимнего Солдата. Так что они уже были возле входа на первый авианосец.

На них выскочил щупловатый для бойца агент – техник, скорее, сжимающий винтовку. Увидев Капитана, он расслабился.

– Это вы… я думал, что…

Стив глянул на хеликэрриер. На приближающихся к ним У.Д.А.Р.овцев – явились-таки. На парня. 

Баки вздохнул: 

– Я укрою его и возьму на себя крайний к входу хелик. С тебя эти два. – Баки кинул Стиву чипы, сгреб излишне смелого техника за шкирку и исчез.

О том, что он вообще существовал и сражался только что плечом к плечу со Стивом, напоминали лишь два зеленых чипа в руке и напряженное дыхание, иногда врывающееся в эфир. Стиву хватало.

* * *

Рукопожатие мисс Уайт было очень легким – она ведь была больна. Корсет, обычно превращающий людей в снеговиков с головой, приклеенной прямо к телу, наоборот подчеркивал хрупкость скрытой им шеи.

Ее ладонь сжалась на пальцах резко, давая возможность ей одним движением вытянуть себя вверх и встать. Она вскинула пистолет.

Он ждал. Он успел перехватить пистолет за дуло свободной рукой, и выстрел поглотила разложившаяся из браслета перчатка. 

Уайт дернулась, вскрикнув – отдача могла быть сильной, но кричала она не от этого. Круглыми глазами она таращилась на быстро скрывающую тело броню и пыталась вырвать ладонь из хватки рукопожатия. Но он не отпускал.

– Попалась, дамочка! – Тони с огромным наслаждением наконец содрал с шеи паучка, от которого чесалось до невозможности, обнажая свое лицо, и тут же скрыл его уже железным шлемом.

* * *

Александр врезал кулаком по колену. Проклятье. Борзые щенки Фьюри! Заносчивые ублюдки, вечно лезущие под руки!

Он стиснул зубы. Камеры Сайд-Гарденс уже бесполезны. Там все для Гидры кончено. Они еще ответят за это. На месте раны у Гидры всегда вырастает три новых конечности.

– Запускайте! – рявкнул Александр в переговорное устройство. – Сейчас же! 

Покушение на президента – уже достойный повод. Александр отвернулся от камер. Теперь он смотрел только в окно. Они ответят. За все ответят. Их глупые метания прекратятся уже через пятнадцать минут. Прибирать дерьмо за ними придется дольше, но Александр хорошо это умел. Это и было его работой.

* * *

Стив быстро добрался до центра корабля – хеликэрриерами управляли с земли, так что внутри не было ни единой живой души. Вот и центр управления. Ящик для плат. Нужный – третий справа – слот. Стив подменил плату и отчитался Хилл, и тут пол под ногами дрогнул.

– Проклятье, Роджерс, они запускают.

– А то я не заметил, – буркнул тот и рванул к лестнице.

Паршивая амортизация… стабилизация? – хрен с ним – внутри, не сравнится с нормальным базовым хеликэрриером. Не для перевоза людей, да… Стива качало из стороны в сторону. Он не удивился бы, узнай, что агенты Гидры сейчас хеликэрриеры специально раскачивают изнутри, надеясь, что Капитана Америку начнет тошнить в углу. 

Стив все же оказался наверху и приник к люку, ведущему на верхнюю палубу. Пока он был залит водой. Стив слышал приглушенный грохот раскрывающихся ставен и гул утекающих в резервуары потоков. Он ждал. Темно-синее марево становилось все зеленее, пока не стало достаточно прозрачным. Стив ударил щитом по креплению, сбивая петли, и люк шлепнулся на пол, разбиваясь на осколки. Стива окатило остатками воды, но он уже выпрыгнул наверх и несся по влажной палубе.

Проклятый гигантизм, почему авианосец не может быть маленьким? Ну таким, миниатюрным? Размером хотя бы с дворовую беговую дорожку, а не гребанный футбольный стадион! Стив бежал на пределе возможностей вперед – туда, где в воздух поднимались еще два грозных, пышущих огнем из турбин, птеродактиля.

– У меня готово, – услышал он голос Баки в наушнике и с тоской подумал, что Баки нужно было оставить два чипа при себе: его хеликэрриер был куда как ближе к последнему, оставшемуся посередине, а вот Стива уносило все дальше.

* * *

– Они на авианосцах! Барракуда, сбей их! На этот раз права облажаться у тебя нет!

– Так точно, сэр! – прошипел Брок, направляясь к лифту наверх. – Роллинс! Теденби! Все наверх, по джетам. Сбить Капитана Америку и Зимнего Солдата с хеликэрриеров. А это что за?..

В бухту влетел парень на крылатом джет-ранце. Вместе с растопырившим ноги и локти грузом он походил на муху. Брок выстрелил, пытаясь сбить идиота, но тот легко ухнул вниз, сбрасывая Бартона – кто еще может пойти против «Озарения» с заостренными палками, из которых торчат перья? – и взмывая вверх, уходя от каждого выстрела.

Брок наклонил голову влево, пропуская мимо уха стрелу. Как же он ненавидел эту ряженую свору!

* * *

Конечно, Баки оказался на нужном кэрриере быстрее. Он успел пересечь его поперек и замер маяком, к которому все еще бежал Стив. За десяток метров до носа корабля, Стив остановился, втягивая в, кажется, покрывающиеся трещинами легкие воздух и сплевывая густую слюну. Посмотрел на Баки. Тот растерянно стоял на краю удаляющегося авианосца. Карман жег нужный чип.

– Стив? – тихо спросил наушник.

– Роджерс! – взорвался он голосом Хилл. – Мне нужна третья плата! Установи ее немедленно!

– У нас заминка, – пробормотал Стив.

– Чем выше кэрриеры, тем меньше времени. Безопасное окно, когда я могу их уничтожить, не накрыв при этом город, слишком мало… – она продолжала кричать, но даже сквозь ее крик Стив различил тихий шепот.

– Давай уже, сопляк. Я тебя поймаю. Кто же иначе почистит мне сапоги? Давай.

– У нас плохо получается ловить друг друга, – ответил Стив, делая глубокий вдох и ударяя ступней о палубу.

Шаг, шаг, шаг – все быстрее, набирая максимальную скорость, – и толчок. Не смотреть вниз, чтобы не сорваться – хах, это работает, только если ты держишься за что-то, а когда ты уже летишь, остается лишь ждать, хватит ли тебе импульса, смогут ли тебя поймать, и поэтому Стив прекрасно успел разглядеть вновь смыкающиеся над тайной бухтой грязные воды Потомака.

– Ты не прав, – услышал он сквозь ветер в ушах. – Мы отлично вытягиваем друг друга наверх. 

Удар. Темнота.

– Всегда, – не в наушнике, а прямо в ухе, сквозь болезненный звон и стук крови. Стив слышал только это слово, потому что на мгновение он перестал даже видеть: настолько сильным вышел удар. В груди ныло. По лицу текло что-то теплое. Но Стив чувствовал, как оно течет, легкие все еще наполнял воздух, а не вода, и ветер немилосердно щипал рассеченную бровь. Значит, он не в Потомаке, а все еще наверху. 

Стив сжал и разжал веки. Под ногами плескались зеленые волны, а к ним все уменьшающейся точкой приближался выроненный щит. Вода проглотила его в один голодный «бульк». Стив поднял голову. Он повис на металлической руке, сжав до боли в суставах пальцы на прочном запястье. Хорошо, что оно не было живым – Стив мог бы и сломать. Но Баки не чувствовал боли, доставалось наоборот Стиву: пластины рекалибровались, щипля кожу, покрывая ее россыпью красных прокусов, но Стив терпел и это, и то, как металл обшивки скреб отбитые ребра. 

Как только он смог дотянуться до края палубы, он ухватился за него, подтянулся – лесть, какая же лесть, так подтягиваются только мешки с картошкой, – и оказался на авианосце. Вполз на него расцарапанным брюхом. Толкнулся руками, приподнялся на колени и сунул Баки в руку плату.

– Нет уж, сопляк. Я тебя здесь не оставлю. – Баки схватил плату, но другой рукой сжал Стивово плечо и вздернул его на ноги. – Идем.

– Хеликэрриеры достигают критической отметки! Живее уже! – завопила Хилл.

– Мы на месте, не паникуй, – пропыхтел Баки. Он в этот момент помогал Стиву спуститься с палубы вниз. Прыгать не позволил, заставил воспользоваться лестницей.

– Меня один удар не сломает. Я не принцесса.

– Да по тебе Дисней плачет! – возмутился Баки. – Из меня вышел бы неплохой принц.

– Я… не смотрел, – пробормотал Стив, почувствовав под ногами хоть какую-то стабильность, и поплелся за Баки, который уже почти добрался до стойки с платами.

– Том обожал «Гадкого утенка» и «Русалочку». Думаю, неспроста. Я тебе покажу, – сказал Баки, все же вставляя чип на полагающееся ему место.

– Есть! – радостно крикнула Хилл. – Уходите. Уходите немедленно!

– Не то чтобы это было просто, – язвительно ответил Баки. – Мы на летающей махине, которую планировали отключить на земле.

– У меня нет других вариантов, Барнс, мне придется стрелять. Я должна… уже сейчас!

– Ну так делайте свою работу и не мешайте нам, – рыкнул Баки и выдернул наушник из уха. 

Он очень быстро оказался рядом и спас Стива от крикливых нотаций, раздавив его гарнитуру сапогом. Затем приобнял его.

– Мне Наташа сказала, что ты прыгаешь без парашюта. 

– Никому нельзя доверять.

– Я тебя еще выпорю за это, но сейчас нам пригодятся твои тренировки.

Хеликэрриер дернуло. Их сбило с ног ударом, а подняться мешал ворвавшийся ветер, но Баки все же помог Стиву встать и уже молча, прикрывая лицо от дыма, мгновенно заполнившего все нутро авианосца, указал на появившуюся в обшивке дыру.

Вниз они летели камнем. Так это, пожалуй, выглядело со стороны. Внутри Стив прижимался к Баки, обнявшего его металлической рукой, и ощущал себя рыбкой в клюве пикирующей птицы. Не в плохом и хищном смысле, а словно в безопасном мешке у дружелюбного пеликана. В каком-то мультике он видел. Может, Баки прав насчет Диснея.

Ударяться о воду больно всегда. Сыворотка каждый раз быстро пробегает по телу, снимая боль, но первый момент – оглушителен. Сейчас Стива оглушило тоже, заново сдавливая ребра – треснувшие, пора уже признаться хотя бы себе, что они треснули, – как ни старался Баки от этого уберечь. Но на этот раз Стиву не нужно было преодолевать сопротивление давящей со всех сторон мутной воды. Наверх его вытолкнула уверенная рука, и Стив жадно схватил ртом воздух.

Вокруг них плавал мусор, бешено крутящийся на нестихающих волнах и в образующихся воронках. В волосах Баки застрял ярко-розовый фантик.

– Мы эту Америку спасаем, да? – отфыркался тот и отшвырнул подальше пластиковый пакет с банановой кожурой.

Стив обессиленно улыбнулся и погреб к берегу. Совсем скоро в эту помойку рухнут тонны горелого металла, и Стив хотел бы к тому моменту оказаться на берегу.

* * *

Александр поднялся и неровным шагом подошел к окну. Уперся руками в подоконник.

– Матерь Божья…

Он понял, что что-то идет не так, еще когда орудия, которые должны были активироваться лишь на орбите, зашевелились. Но Александр не был готов к залпу. От каждого следующего он вздрагивал. Два. Три. Орудия осыпались вниз горелыми гнилыми зубами, выпадая из авианосцев первыми. Бесполезные турбины еще работали, лишь разгоняя дым над Потомаком.

Очки упали на пол, а Александр, не замечая этого, все смотрел на то, как рвет огнем все три хеликэрриера.

– Привет, Алекс, – раздалось слишком поздно, он не расслышал шагов. Впечатлительность приводит к смерти, он знал это. Знал он, и кто стоит за его спиной, но оторвать взгляд от окна все не мог.

* * *

– Пришел засвидетельствовать победу своего идиотического безрассудства? – Алекс все еще смотрел в окно. – Думаешь, сотворил благое дело? Думаешь, я ради власти это делал?

– Нет, – ответил Ник.

– Надо было тебя самому устранить.

– Пожалуй. По крайней мере, так было бы честнее, не находишь?

Алекс повернулся к Нику и прислонился к стене.

– О, так ты хочешь быть честным? Ну давай, – он развел руками, подставляясь и ненароком задевая полу пиджака, но Ник выстрелил быстрее, чем Алекс успел выхватить хеклер.

Кровь пропитывала ткань очень быстро. Хеликэрриеры еще держались на последнем издыхании в воздухе, выбрасывая черно-оранжевые клубы гари, а Алекс уже сполз на пол. Ладонь инстинктивно схватилась за грудь, а губы хватали воздух – смерть, подступая, снимает с человека все маски, прежде чем надеть свою.

Ник присел на корточки возле Алекса.

– Доволен? – просипел тот.

Ник покачал головой.

– Никогда не буду. Но из нас двоих начал не я.

– Ты так и не повзрослел, – криво усмехнулся бледнеющий Алекс. 

– А ты так и не понял сути, – тихо ответил Ник.

Ник резко вскочил, наступая на руку с автоматическим шприцем. Игла замерла в сантиметре от ступни. Алекс дернул губой, признавая неудачу и презирая себя за нее. Ладонь расслабилась, уже не слушаясь его.

– Хайль… Гидра… Ты… не...

Ник выстрелил еще раз, прекращая все.

* * *

Тони смотрел на Стива сквозь яркие солнцезащитные очки. Конечно, ведь солнце отражалось от его белоснежного костюма, и без них уж точно никак. В день, когда небо затянули грозовые тучи, уж точно никак, да.

– Ты прости, что я так… – Стив качнулся с пятки на носок.

– Да ничего. Я неплохо размялся, обращайся еще, – пожал плечами Тони и протянул Стиву десятку. – Выиграл, молодец. 

Стив хмыкнул и спрятал деньги в карман.

– И что теперь? Мне-то хорошо, никаких настырных звонков от Фьюри, требований просмотреть дела, собрать команду и другого занудства. А ты что делать будешь?

– Возьму отпуск, – неопределенно махнул рукой Стив. – А там посмотрим. Клинт сказал, что покажет место, где я, ну… мы… сможем нормально отдохнуть. Понятия не имею, что он задумал, но мне сейчас все что угодно сгодится, лишь бы там не было пистолетов, уровней допуска и программ слежки по мобильным. Или по жучкам. Или по марке твоих трусов.

Тони усмехнулся.

– Слушай, Роджерс, ты реально не хочешь рассказать всем правду? Ну, взять там часть славы себе? Я, конечно, мастерски спасаю Элиса, но ведь ты все это вскрыл.

Куда уж больше правды. После падения хеликэрриеров Наташа слила в сеть столько данных Гидры и Щ.И.Т.а, что в них СМИ, службы и интернет-ротозеи будут копаться еще несколько лет. Стив был по горло сыт тайнами, разоблачениями и срывом масок.

– Не-е-ет. Ни за что. Наслаждайся, Тони. Мне намного уютнее в тени.

– Ну как скажешь. Бывай! – Тони и Стив ударили по рукам.

Стив направился к машине, где его уже ждали Клинт и Баки. На полпути он замер, развернулся и крикнул Тони вдогонку:

– Тони!

– А?

– Я должен тебе кое-что рассказать. Не из приятного.

Тони скрестил руки на груди. Он уже собирался нырнуть в свой кабриолет, но молчал. Видимо, лицо Стива было достаточно красноречивым, чтобы не морозить новых шуток. Стив был этому рад. Он чувствовал бы себя еще неуютнее, хотя это и было сложно. Зубы сводило от волнения, но Стив уже решил и не собирался отступать.

– Твоих родителей убила Гидра.

Тони вздохнул, открыл рот… но захлопнул его назад. Облизнул губы – жестко, до прикусывания.

– Ты уверен?

– Да. Знаю, ты начнешь копать подробности, как бы я ни просил тебя этого не делать, и тебе будет больно. Поэтому и говорю сейчас – это была не авария. Убийство. 

– Спасибо, Кэп, – тускло ответил Тони. Это было совсем не искренней благодарностью, потому что на лице у Тони не было и тени приятных мыслей. И в то же время она была самой настоящей, Стив чувствовал это.

Совесть ворочалась внутри, но Стив все обдумал и решил поступить именно так. Стив знал, что будет дальше. Тони начнет копать. Сам – он не подпустит к такому даже Пеппер, пока ее нежные руки, в которых под веснушчатой кожей кроется сталь, не заберут из уставших пальцев кипы бумаг, не отвлекут и не помогут. Стив надеялся, что Пеппер сможет смягчить удары, которые всегда немилосердно наносят желтые папки с делами и сухими штампами. 

Тони узнает. Сначала о том, чем на самом деле занимался Говард, за чем именно охотилась Гидра, и, быть может, никогда не повторит такой же ошибки. Узнает, с какой яростью вкладывала Гидра пулю в свое оружие. И лишь затем – кто был этим оружием. Он узнает.

Он придет, Стив знал это. Но тогда он – все они – будут готовы к этому разговору лучше. 

Так будет лучше. Для всех них. Так Стив получит одним утром сообщение: «Тебе придется объясниться. Ему придется», – но это куда как лучше, чем услышать звук направленных на себя репульсоров, а Стив был уверен, скажи он начистоту сразу – дело закончится именно так, и ни один из них не будет рад любому исходу.

Стив последний раз вздохнул, потер щеки, возвращая лицу приятное выражение, и нырнул в машину.

– Поехали?

– Ага! – Клинт завел двигатель и тронулся. – Я тут как раз рассказываю Баки, как сам громил хеликэрриер.

– Ты же говорил, что не помнишь ничего из тех дней, когда... – Стив осекся. Клинт смотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида с укоризной. 

– Не помню. Но точно знаю, что атаковал как надо. Я же профессионал. По какую бы сторону ни оказался. Моя история об этом.

Стив вжался головой в подголовник, заставляя расслабиться плечи. Клинт знал, что делал, и был прав в своих действиях. Куда бы он их ни вез, его компания точно пойдет Баки на пользу. 

Самому Стиву для «пользы» хватило бы только одного – двенадцатичасового беспробудного сна под боком у Баки. Для закрепления результата принимать курсом.


	12. Эпилог (сцены после титров)

**Эпилог (сцены после титров)**

(1)

Энн Уайт скончалась в полицейском участке от сердечного приступа еще до суда.

Возможно, Наташа Романофф в тот день случайно проходила мимо полицейского управления Нью-Карролтона.

Возможно, остатки Гидры пожирали друг друга, сотрясаясь в грязной агонии, охватившей организацию.

Возможно, это Божья кара, упавшая на голову грешницы. Стив остановился на последнем варианте, искренне желая найти ей свое место в аду. Вряд ли ей будет тяжело там после Гидры.

(2)

Топор вонзился в дерево, раскалывая полено на несколько кусков. Стив отпихнул ногой мешающий кусок коры, уперся ногами в землю, взял следующее полено и ударил.

Вот уже две минуты рядом не раздавалось такого же, вторящего, треска. Вместо работы Баки сидел на чурбаке и причитал:

– Рабство отменили полвека назад!

– Уже полтора, Бак. – Стив вытер пот и глянул в сторону веранды, на которой Клинт резал мясо, а Наташа нежилась в кресле-качалке. Та, все еще бледнее, чем полагалось быть девушке под летним солнцем, отсалютовала бокалом, улыбаясь. Стив опустил голову, складывая дрова в аккуратную кучу. – Уже полтора. Но у всех нас есть свои долги. Их надо раздавать.

– Почему я отдуваюсь за тебя?

– А кто потащил меня на фигурную резку перил и натягивание потолка к Сэму, а? Как вообще грациозный Зимний Солдат умудрился повредить потолок?!

  



End file.
